Red
by MisZ AnArchy
Summary: "And the funny thing is, I didn't want to fall in love, not at all... But at some point this girl smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it." He said, his eyes briefly meets mine and then he looks away again, almost embarrassed to confess there was another girl.
1. Chapter 1 (03-31 15:25:26)

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello there, this is my first official attempt at writing AU fanfiction for Fairy Tail. I do hope that you enjoy this whirlwind story that I have started to write. It is an AU high school work in progress, my objective is unsure at the moment so bear with me as there might be multiple pairings, but in the end it will be worth it. Please feel free to leave comments and remarks, I will answer any questions left in reviews or in PM's. Enjoy! Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

Summary : "And the funny thing is, I didn't want to fall in love, not at all… But at some point this girl smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it." He said, his eyes briefly meets mine and then he looks away again, almost embarrassed to confess there was another girl.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

I bite back a sob as I collapse against the wall just behind my homeroom. Bringing my knees up to my chest as I wrap my arms around them and I just cry. And I cried. I cried so much. I can't stop the damn tears from running down my cheeks. A sob cracks through me again and it hurts so much. It feels like my heart is being torn into pieces. It feels like someone literally has my heart in their hands and they are shredding it. I never knew heart ache could be this bad.

How could I let myself fall for someone just to be played with and fooled around with like a foolish doll? I honestly thought it was something more, sure high school love was just some stupid fairy tale, but to me it was right now, it was real, but why did he need to go and play with my heart like he had done? This, this thing we had going, the secret glances, the mystery notes, the nightly texting each other, the mid night meetings. All for what? So he could toy with me? He played me like the fool I am. Another sob racks through me and I hug myself tighter because I feel like I am falling apart.

I even expected this from him, I even warned myself to not open up to him, that he would hurt me, because when I asked people about love, they only told me about heartache. But then he surprised me and he broke down every wall I had set up so carefully to protect myself from heartache, he even told me that he loved me. It had been Friday night in one of our many mid night meetings at the local park. He held me tight under the big Oak tree and he kissed the top of my head. "I think I am in love with you Lucy…" I remembered how I smiled as I looked into his eyes and now it just brought heartache to my thoughts.

"Lyon do you really mean it?" I asked and I had repeated the question several times in my mind since he had told me. Maybe things had not gone how it was supposed to, maybe I wasn't what he wanted in the end. There was a lot of contributing factors to this mess, I wipe at my tears again and bite my lip to stop a mumble coming from my lips. And to think all this secrecy was his idea, so my friends would not resent him, even if he and Gray had been close friends once. They just didn't meet eye to eye anymore. Everything was a secret, no one knew, no one would understand my heartache, and they wouldn't ever know.

My whole world shattered in pieces just moments before as I was passing the quad to go to my Math class, that's when it happened, that when I had seen it. Lyon with Sherry, wrapped in each other's arms like a couple that has never been apart, he had told me multiple times that there was nothing between the two of them, the smiles, the whispers, the hugs, the kisses, he assured me time and time again that he was being friendly, and I was stupid enough to fall for that, and now, I saw them kissing, making out like it was no one's business, in the middle of the quad nether the less. In plain sight of others, that was not how friends acted, this was actions of lovers.

He blinded me and fooled me, I was so stupid to believe he would like me, that he would be into me, and that we would ever be together as a couple. I was so blinded by all his lies he spewed and everyone saw through it except for me. I was just that stupid I guess. To make things worse, I found out that they had been in a relationship for a while now; it was hidden from my naïve eyes by simple actions. Maybe I wanted this thing between him and me so much that I just could not see the faults.

I huff a breath and pull myself into a smaller ball as I continued to cry, I'm sure he had not seen me, because when I saw them I ran and I ran, running as fast as my feet could take me, my feet only stopped once my back was to the wall and my legs gave in. Besides no one would see me here, they wouldn't find me because no one ever comes here. I'll just sit here and sulk and wait till most of the students leave or go to the dorms before I sneak off to my dorm room.

I had missed math but I don't care, my heart felt like it was torn in shreds, I had truly had feelings for Lyon and now look at this, I was screwed over. Another cry ripped out from my throat as I hunch over and try to remain quiet. I don't want the people in the class to hear me at all. This could create a scene if I was found by the wrong people or even teachers. I surely would get detention for skipping even if my reason was petty in their eyes.

"It's not like you to bunk class blondie…" I hear from atop and I don't even look at the person the voice belongs to. What was he doing here anyway, did he not have class like the rest of us? Had he seen me? Had he followed me here? I really didn't need this right now. Just not from him. Another sob erupts and I try eagerly to hide it but I fail dismally as I cover my face with my arms.

I hear his footsteps coming closer and closer and then he is in front of me. I didn't want him here, I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I will never hear the end of this, that I am sure of, he will forever think I am weak and pathetic, well he already thought that but now I am just proving his point. This was just such a horrible situation that I just wanted to wish away.

"Lucy?" I hear him say my name and then I feel his hands on my shoulders, his touch is light and there seems to be worry lingering in his voice, one hand moves to underneath my chin and he slightly moves my face to look at him, my vision is blurry and I am not even sure who or what I am seeing right now. But I know his voice. Even more tears stream down my face as I hold myself together, if I don't I will crumble.

Blue grey eyes look to mine and they are hooded with concern and worry, not something I would ever expect from him. I had never seen him like this to be completely honest. He never cared. Why would he? I shake my head trying vigorously to get out of his grip but it is all in vain.

"Lucy are you okay?" His voice is soft and it only makes me want to cry even more, because Lyon Vastia clearly showed me no one cares for me, so why would this be different. More tears stream down my cheeks and I can't control it anymore. I wasn't about to say anything, the sobs coming from my throat would not allow it. And even if I wanted to, I was not about to speak to Laxus Dreyar of all people. I see him hunch down and in a wink of an eye he has his one arm underneath my knees and the other holding my back as he pulls me into his arms. I'm caught by surprise as he lifts me into the air but I end up just curling up closer to him, I wasn't about to fight him, I know I would not win against him. "We have enough time for me to take you to your dorm room before the final bell rings." I hear him say in my ear but I couldn't care less. I lay my head on his broad chest, my tears falling from my lashes, rolling down my cheeks and onto his school shirt. I could feel myself shaking in his arms, but he didn't seem to notice as he took his strides steadily towards my dorm room.

True to his words we were in front of my dorm room just before the final bell rang sounding that school would be out. He didn't even need to sign in, with him being School Student President he had access to any part of the school, including the dorms. He walked straight to my room and he stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do.

"Keys?" He asks and for a moment I'm not sure what he is asking for and when it finally registers I sneak my hand into my breast pocket, aimlessly pulling the whole contents out including my phone and dorm room keys, both falling to the floor with a loud thud. I gasp as I hear the items fall to the floor. Laxus shifts somewhat as he tries to adjust but seemingly it was impossible for him to retrieve my keys like this. "Can you place an arm around my neck just to support yourself, I just need to pick up the keys?" he asks and with some effort I place one arm loosely around his neck, when he is sure I am secure he kneels down picking up my items.

He fidgets with my keys somewhat, I can hear voices approaching, people are coming and soon this hallway would be flooded by other girls, I expect Laxus to rush to enter my room, to almost kick down the door, because like Lyon, he might not want to be seen with me as well. But to my surprise Laxus remains cool and calm, even as girls start to appear in the passage, their eyes lingering on us, I close my eyes as Laxus finally opens the door and walks in, for a moment he stands in my doorway and looks from side to side before he turns towards the bed, he carefully lays me down and I loosen my grip on him as he stands up straight looking around my room like it's the first time he has ever been in a girls room. I sense girls lingering in the hallway looking into my room to figure out what was going on. But he soon closes the door. He looks around again as I curl into the foetal positional my tears still freely rolling down my cheeks.

I hear him pull out my chair at my desk and he sits down on it. I turn slightly with my back towards him, I didn't want to face anyone especially not him right now. I just wanted to be by myself, I wanted to cry and let my heart hurt in piece. I didn't want or need an audience to witness me in this state. It was already embarrassing enough to know that I have been fooled, I didn't want anyone to witness my breakdown too.

"Lucy." He calls to me, his voice low but I can hear it clearly, I don't move, I just continue to lay with my back to him. Hoping he would get the hint and just leave me be.

"I don't want to talk." I mumble between sobs and I hear him sigh heavily. There is some fumbling on his side and then it's quiet again. But still he didn't make a move to leave my room. I bite the inside of my mouth.

"I'll just make a report that you fainted and I took you to your dorm then if you are not going to tell me what is going on." I hear him say and I cuddle closer into my comforter. "Will that be okay?" he asks, it seems he would try any method to get me to talk. To think of it this is the first time that me and Laxus has… how do I put it? This is the first time ever we are alone with each other, talking to each other, well he is talking, I am just laying here. I have only ever been near him or with him were there had been groups of people. He was never like this, he was a rather proud person, his ego took first place. He was a straight A-student and he was the Headmasters Grandson. His level in society was far more superior then any others and I was surely not on his level.

"Yeah…" I say with a small sob, it was all I could get out.

"I saved my number on your phone if you need… anything." He said with a bit of hesitation and with that he rose to his feet and walked out of my dorm room, not saying another word as he closed the door behind him. My room went quiet, and my tears continued to roll down my cheeks, only when it started to get dark I managed to rise up to my feet for long enough to get dressed in my PJ and return back to bed. Tonight sleep would not come to me easily, but heartache was there, grasping my heart tightly plunging it into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi all! Thank you all for taking the time for reading the first chapter of Red! I really appreciate all the feedback that I am getting! Keep it coming I love to read your PM's and reviews! IF you have any opinions and questions shoot! I'll answer! Well here we go onto chapter 2! Oh I know I made this a Natsu / Lucy / Laxus story and a lot of you are wondering where this will be heading but like I said it's a whirlwind high school romance! Lols.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

Chapter 2

 _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

"Lucy!" I hear my name as I step out of my dorm room, I had cried the whole night, I had slept little to none and this morning when I saw myself in the mirror I looked like the living dead, no matter how much concealer I placed on, my eyes still looked red and puffy from crying. My little embarrassment would not be hidden so well like I had expected. I wish I could have stayed in my bed, and slept the day away, forgetting all this nonsense even if it was for a while longer. Even if I didn't want to go to class today I had to. I had to hand in an assignment.

I look to my left and I see Levy beaming at me, she was way too happy for my liking but that was just how Levy was, the happy go lucky girl. I sigh as I lock my door and place my keys and my phone in my breast pocket as per usual, my bag hanging over my shoulder, it felt like I was carrying a ton, the joy of carrying my books everywhere. I turn to the lavender haired girl giving her a small wave, I know if I was going to smile she would see right through me.

"Hey Lucy, the whole gang is going to get breakfast, let's go." Levy beamed as she hooked arms with me, I mentally sigh at her words. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to see them, I didn't want to see anyone but most of all I didn't want to see Lyon. But as soon as Levy has a hold of me she starts pulling me with her. There was no objecting with her on this, I would do as I was told. I was such a push over.

"Levy I am really not in the mood to go to breakfast." I manage to say but it falls to deaf ears as she continues to pull me with her, she had already decided that I would join and there was not going back now. My feet barely registering where they are stepping as she continues to pull me forward towards the cafeteria.

"Not in the mood for food? Are you crazy? You already missed lunch and dinner yesterday," she indicated as she smiled to me, but as soon as her eyes met mine she saw that I was not in the mood for this, there was something seriously wrong with her best friend. "Lucy are you okay?" she asks a bit more concerned as she looks me over. And I swear she is taking every little aspect of me in as she looks me over. I almost felt awkward under the scrutiny of my friends eyes.

"Yeah, just not in the mood for the group." I mumble diverting eye contact from the smaller girl as we continued to walk. I silently pray that she would let go of me and that I just go to class. Not even too sure what I would be doing as it was still early and class didn't start for another hour. Maybe it was just out of habit that I got up so early.

"Lucy I already promised Mira and Erza you would come. So please? Do it for me if you are not going to tell me what is going on with you right now." Levy says and I can't help but shake my head in disappointment, the little devil was black mailing me into joining. Tit for tat is seemed. I feel a vibration on my chest and sigh as I pull out my phone, a message from Lyon on the screen makes me halt in my steps. Levy stopping next to me as a frown forms on her face.

My heart stops in my chest as I look at his name lingering on my screen for too long. He had the audacity to actually message me? Was he a fool? I look to my side and see that Levy is peering at my screen as well. This was not the place or time for her to find out about my mistake I had made. I bite my lip and look to the side.

"Lyon? Why is he messaging you?" That was a good question, one which I did not even know the answer to. I place my phone back into my pocket, hopefully out of sight out of mind, but with every step we take I want to read what he has sent me, what he had said. But I can't, not with Levy near me. I might just fall apart all over again by just a simple message.

"I have no idea." I say and the lie is barely believable as Levy narrows her eyes at me, scrutinizing me yet again. She knew there was something but she could not place her finger on it. I start to move my feet and once again we are walking, anything to get her to forget the name that she had seen on my phone.

"Is it maybe about what happened yesterday?" Levy asks and I frown not sure what she was referring to. But then again the only major thing that happened to me the previous day was seeing Lyon with Sherry and then my little breakdown behind my homeroom, and then Laxus taking me to my room. So I was not sure if something other than that happened that I was not aware of.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask as we turn a corner and move into the brisk autumn air surrounding us. It was getting cooler and cooler every day, soon winter would be upon us. Maybe it would freeze over my heart? Or the remnants of it. Wishful thinking on my behalf it seems.

"Well Lucy, Laxus was seen coming out of your room yesterday?" she says and for a moment I am surprised but not really shocked, I am sure everyone would already know that he had been in my room by now, nothing stayed sacred here.

"How do you know?" I ask trying very hard to play dumb about the whole thing but I am failing and Levy already noticed. She noticed the instant she saw me this morning, I wasn't myself, I wasn't happy go lucky, I wasn't smiling and giggling like a love sick puppy which I had been for the time Lyon had lead me on.

"I was on my way to my room when I saw him leave." She says innocently and I bite my tongue not sure what to reply to that, she had personally saw it. Could I play open the cards halfway and tell her the lie Laxus made up, that I had fainted and he brought me to my room? That would raise questions too, that I was not in good health and now I wanted to skip breakfast too. I didn't know what I was going to say, but no one could know about Lyon and myself. I took a deep breath, and placed on the best fake smile I could, it wasn't convincing anyone though.

"It's nothing." I say coolly brushing her off as we enter the cafeteria, and as soon as we enter it, my eyes fly over to where I see Laxus is sitting, not that I wanted to but my eyes had been drawn to him instantly, he's sitting alone today, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow nowhere in sight. His eyes meet mine and I look at him for a moment, I mouth to him a silent 'Thank you' to which he nods his head and he continues to eat. Our moment not even noticed or so I hope as we make our way to our group.

Our group, well we were one of the largest groups of friends in the school, from juniors to seniors to freshmen. All were included and we never discriminated. I slightly smile at the group but it was only short lived. As soon as myself and Levy nears the table, all the commotions goes silent and eyes are now on me. Like I expected it to be. I take a deep breath, nothing can really prepare me for the onslaught I was about to encounter.

"Lucy, you look like shit." Gray says as he buttons up his shirt which I doubt he was wearing until he entered the cafeteria. I shoot him a glare but I have no strength in me to actually do anything to him, I have no energy to put up a fight. And I was in no mood to bicker with him either, any day just not today.

"Juvia thinks that is an inappropriate comment!" Juvia states as she slaps Gray over his head and his head almost hits the table with the impact. Natsu laughs from next to Erza as he looks from Gray to me, his eyes searching mine but I am not sure what is he searching for. There was so many spoken questions that was unspoken at the moment and I wasn't sure if I was actually ready to do anything concerning the matter.

"Glad you and Levy could make it!" Mira says as she smiles towards us, taking her seat next to Erza, but I know all eyes are on me even if they look away when I look, the questions that are on the tips of their tongues that they are burning to ask is just within the gravity of the situation. I'm not sure if I have the strength to answer any of it. I'm not even sure if I could endure the looks and the stares.

"Hey Luce… I saved you a seat." Natsu is not as loud as he usually is, he pats on the chair next to him. I bite the inside of my lip as I look into his eyes, I doubt that I am mentally and emotionally stable enough for today, for them. I should have asked Laxus to ask the nurse for a sick day, I still had plenty left that I could use. And to be honest I wasn't feeling all that well now that I thought of it. Natsu smiles to me but it doesn't reach his ears. He seem worried. He pats on the open space again, it seems that he is eager for me to take a seat, I loosen myself from Levies grip and I slowly but steadily walk over to Natsu.

When I reach him I silently sit down, expecting that the group would continue their talking, that they would not ask the questions burning on their lips. I didn't have answers for them, I didn't know what to say, even if I could say anything at all. But the silence remains and I can almost hear a pin drop.

Natsu pushes his plate towards me, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast still on his plate. He hands me a fork, I hesitantly take it but I don't have much of an appetite. "I waited for you." He says softly finally breaking the silence, he takes his own fork and there is a fork full of scrambled eggs on its way to his mouth. In all, it was a rather sweet notion from him to share his breakfast with me, it rarely happened but it never went unnoticed when it did happen. I slightly smile at my friend, but he knows it's not a real smile. He sees right through me much like the rest of them.

"Lucy…" I hear my name as I place the fork next to the plate which I was not going to touch much to Natsus annoyance. He instantly shoots me a questionable look that I am declining his food. But I look up and my eyes focus on Gray again and he has this look on his face, I can't really explain it because I can't read him. I never could it was rather hard to read his emotions from time to time because he always acted like an ice queen… or I mean ice king. "So, what was Laxus doing in your room yesterday?" Gray asks. He receives another hit from Juvia who sheepishly looks towards me like she is trying hard to apologise for him.

"He was carrying you to you dorm room?" Erza said with a slight frown on her beautiful face, I look to her, her eyes finally focused on me. They held curiosity in them just like the rest. I gulp a little too hard as I look at all the curious eyes looking back at me. "What happened?" She asked and I think that little bit that he had carried me to my dorm was now public knowledge that everyone was now aware of. I look down to the plate of food between me and Natsu. I had no answer. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"He what?" Mira asks a bit surprised, there was quite a bit of emotions playing over her features, Mira and Laxus was once a couple during most of freshman and some of junior year but they ended their relationship. Rumours ran around campus that the two broke up due to Laxus' jealousy issue over Mira's popularity but there was a lot of things said but nothing confirmed, it was just that, rumours. Mira had told us in confidence that Laxus had broken up with her due to the fact he had not felt a connection towards her anymore. He cared for her but he wasn't in love with her. She had been heartbroken at the time much like I was now. After that they rarely spoke, and neither of them had been with another partner which I find surprising because both Mira and Laxus were good looking people, they could possibly date any person on this campus.

"Lucy! Is this true?!" Natsu askes from next to me, he was completely and utterly surprised. But he seemed more upset than anything else. I bow my head as I continue to look at the plate of food on the table. I kick my feet out, effectively pushing my chair out and I was about to rise to my feet and make a run for the hills when my whole world stopped.

"Oi Lucy, what am I hearing of you and Laxus?" I look up into Lyons eyes as he stands in front of our table. His eyes held anger, irritation even a little hurt in them. For what I had no idea, he had no right to feel those feelings, he was not the one being fooled. But seeing him is too much, I gulp as I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, with seeing him the images of him and Sherry springs to life in my mind and all I see is him sucking her face and holding her tightly. I feel sick to my stomach and then the heartache follows, I am on the brink of breaking again, even thought I could not mend my shattered heart last night the shattered pieces would surely disintegrate at this point. I am fighting a losing battle at this rate as tears threaten to flow freely again. I look back down and rise to my feet. I was going to make a run for it. I could not handle this.

"Why don't you all just mind your own fucking business." I hear from beside me and then I feel hands on my shoulders, much like the day before Laxus has come to my rescue. I don't look up to know it is him, I know his voice.

"Chill Laxus. Just asking Lucy some things or if rumour is true maybe you both can answer since you to are close." Lyon says and at that I can't help but let a tear role down my cheek, I rush to wipe it away, my hair covering most of my face from anyone around me, I didn't need them to see I was crying too because then more questions would be asked.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asks from beside me his hand lightly touching my wrist but I pull it from his grip. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want them to see me like this, and I did not want to be here right now.

"Allergies…" I half mumble hiding the silent sob running through my body. But Laxus can feel it with his hands still on my shoulders and at this he tightens his grip on me, not to the point he is hurting me thought.

"Lyon! Honey what are you doing?" I hear Sherry's perky voice and at this I look up just to see her embrace Lyon and place a kiss firmly on his lips, to which he tries eagerly to push her aside and away from him. Fool. I already know. He had no need to hide Sherry away from me anymore.

Another tear rolls down my cheek as I look down and at this Laxus removes his hands from my shoulders and he takes a step in front of me. Blocking me from everyone else's views. He turns to me slightly. Handing me a note. "Blondie the nurse said to go to her for a check-up today before class because of yesterday fainting." He speaks directly to me, softly enough not for the whole cafeteria to hear, but most of the people at our end of the table heard. I grab the note from him and turn on my heel, I just wanted to get out of here. As soon as possible.

"You fainted?" Natsu asked his voice think with worry as he rises to his feet reaching towards me. I can feel all attention on me yet again as I turn to the side and my eyes meet Laxus eyes and then they flow down to Mira who has this look in her eyes that she is beyond pissed, or was it hurt or irritation? Not sure. But she was not happy, not too sure who it was aimed to.

"Let me take you to the nurse, you still don't look good." Laxus says successfully ignoring our group and their stairs, even Lyon and Sherry. His hand finds the small of my back before it is swat away by Natsu and he rises to his feet.

"It's okay. I'll take her." Natsu says and I can see the fire burning in his eyes as stares Laxus down. The authority in his voice was something I had yet to see from Natsu, he had never reacted like this over me. I look to them and these two has never been on friendly bases but they were not enemies either. The fact that Laxus was Mira's ex just added to the fact that our group did not get along with him, and the fact that he was the golden boy who happened to be the Headmasters Grandson added to that.

To be honest I didn't want Natsu to take me, he would ask questions, and I know as soon as I turn around here the waterworks would be in full effect and I didn't want Natsu to see me cry, if he knew it was about Lyon he would be livid and I am sure he would start a fight with him too.

"It's okay, I'll go with Laxus." I mutter and mumble between the tears and silent sobs that my friends are still blind to. I hear a gasp and I already know it was from Natsu because I am refusing him and picking Laxus over him. I am sure I would not hear the end of this when we speak again. But without another word from anyone Laxus places his hand on the small of my back, this time Natsu refraining from swatting his hand away and Laxus starts to lead me out of the cafeteria.

With the little note in my hand I walk with Laxus out of the cafeteria, once I am out of eye sight of my friend, my knees give in and I am lucky that Laxus was behind me as he catches me before I meet the ground.

"Lucy?" I hear Laxus say as he pulls me up and into his arms. I almost let go of the little note he had given me but he pulls me tightly against his chest as he starts to move. I cry harder than I think is possible, my body shaking uncontrollable. Once we are in the comforts of my room again, the door closed and I am actually sitting on my bed and not huddled up in a small ball with Laxus across from me I look at him.

His eyes hasn't left mine since we came to my room, he looks worried and confused. Those blue grey eyes are boring into mine. Waiting for something, anything to happen. I bite my lip as I look down to my hands with the note crumbled between my hands. I open the piece of paper to look at the writing and it's a sick note from the nurse, that permits me to stay at home for today, I want to smile and thank him but I don't have the words. It was such a kind thing to do and it made me second guess why he would do this for me.

"Lucy what's going on?" Laxus' voice rang in my ears as I slowly look up at him, my eyes puffy and red, worse than they had been this morning, that I am sure of. I don't even know what to answer to him, what to tell him. I look down to my hands and then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket for the second time this morning, I fish it out and look at the screen expecting it to be Juvia or Mira or even Erza… To my horror its Lyon again, as I see the name my phone lands on the carpet at my feet. Laxus watches this little display and he sighs rising to his feet, taking the few steps over to me and then he takes a seat next to me reaching for my phone and looking at the screen.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He asks as he looks to me, somewhat fidgeting with my phone in his hands and I slightly shake my head. He swipes over my phone and when I reach over to grab it from him he moves it out of my reach, but even so I had no energy to play this game with him. "Lyon?" he asks as he looks to the screen and then he taps on the two unread messages from the male I did not want to see.

"Laxus don't." I mumble and I try without success to grab the phone from him again. But he is too fast for me. I huff and sit back as he opens the messages, I know that I had a few from him on my phone, including some lewd and raunchy explanative messages of what he would want to do with me, not that we ever would. The most we had done was kiss not even making out.

"You and Lyon?" he asks and I lay back onto my bed covering with my face with my arms so he could not see me. "How long…?" He asks and I almost choke as I bite my lip. Why was I even telling Laxus all this, why did he even care or worry? It's not like we were friends or anything.

"5 months…" I find myself say barely above a whisper.

"You know that he is in a relationship with Sherry?" He asks running a hand through his blonde hair, his eyes remaining on my screen. I choke some more, tears running down my cheeks. "Lucy…" Laxus says turning to me and then his hands are one me and he makes me look at him, tears still flowing. "They are on and off…and then he always picks up some innocent girl till she is of no use no more… Please tell me you two didn't…" He trails of and there is a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he says this. I knew exactly what he meant when he asks this. It was obvious and I can't help the slight blush on my cheeks as well.

"No…" I mumble as I hide my eyes from his view, I was already embarrassed, he was now only making this worse. I watch him scroll and then he sighs again.

"He told you he loved you?" he asks and at this the waterworks start up full blown, I am not holding back, I never do, Laxus sighs again and then I feel his hands on me pulling me up to him and then I am in his arms in a tight hug, and he is just holding me in place. Maybe he was trying to keep me from breaking more. The sentiment was sweet, and something I never expected from him, and he wasn't letting go. I close my eyes as I slowly melt into his hug as I cry, and cry and it just felt like I just couldn't stop crying. My eyes had an endless supply of water being supplied to them. We sat like that for what felt like hours… But when I opened my eyes I still had arms around me, holding me, tight enough to hold me together but not too tight to suffocate me. I move my head slightly and it seemed that Laxus was still there…

He was still here. I had not expected him to stay with me.

It seemed we both had fallen asleep thought. I look to the clock on my wall to which it read 16:37 PM.

A small yawn escapes my throat and this is all that is needed to wake Laxus from his slumber. I hear him hum and then he sits up lazily looking at the room around us, the sun was hanging low in the sky and it would be dark soon. Dinner would be served at 17:00. He removes his arms from me and I feel the loss instantly, He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and then he rises to his feet. I dare turn on my back and I look to his still sleepy eyes. He gives me a smirk and then he shuffles around looking for his tie and pull over which he had removed and was now placed on my chair.

"I need to go." Laxus says pulling the pull over, over his head and onto his body pulling it straight and hiding my tear stains from earlier.

"I'm sorry." I say and I know that I had withheld him from school the whole day. He might even be in trouble. All of this just to help me it seemed.

"Don't be sorry. You needed someone." He says moving to my vanity and pulling his tie straight. He looks over his shoulder towards me as I rub the sleep from my eyes. And I look around as I trying to get my bearing straight. My phone was on my bed side table, as I reach for it I see I have 2 missed calls and 6 unread messages. I frown again as I look to Laxus, he takes a seat at my desk continuing to stare at me. "I placed your phone on silent, it was making me crazy." Laxus says and it seems that there is no emotion on his face as he says that.

"I'm sorry." I say as I swipe my phone and open the unread messages. I had 2 from Levy, 1 from Mira, 1 from Erza, 1 from Lyon of which I instantly deleted, without even opening it. I deleted all his messaged. And then I had one from Natsu. I frown, he never really texted me. I open the text only to read the question on every ones lips… 'Are you Okay?'

"Since it's clear you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning blondie, join me for dinner?" Laxus asks but it came out more as an instruction and I frown at this, my stomach grumbling was his answer though. I didn't really want to go to the cafeteria in all honesty because I know the others would be there, I knew there would be a confrontation again. And I was not ready for that, and I might just run into Lyon again.

"I don't know." I say but my stomach grumbles again and at this he smirks. "Laxus I just don't want to see my friends…" I say as I try to explain to him why I was so hesitant.

"I said join me for dinner blondie, not lets go to the cafeteria." He says as he continues to look at me, expecting me to do something. I huff a breath and roll over till I am able to stand up from my bed. I feel slightly dizzy but I guess that is what I get when I don't eat. "We can take a walk into town and get some take out? You want some burgers?" Laxus says and at this my stomach grumble again making me blush insanely. He smirks and rises to his feet.

"Okay." I say as I place my phone in my pocket. I pull my shirt straight and dust of my skirt, I look around the ground and pull my shoes closer, Laxus doing the same. I look to the mirror on my vanity and it seemed I still looked like shit. I rub the last bit of sleep out of my eye and run my fingers through my blond hair, making sure I am somewhat presentable before me and Laxus leave my room and head into town for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Red

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello all! So basically I was asked if it's a three way and I don't know, even though it sounds rather kinky, a high school three way with a Laxus, Lucy and Natsu sandwish, but I can't find it in myself to actually do that. I don't want to give too much away of the story in all honesty but yeah it's a whirlwind. I do love Nalu… Gosh if I was Hiro Mashima they would be a couple. But Natsu is the happy go lucky fool in this story that can't see what's in front of him until it's gone. And I am already a few chapters in so yeah not spilling the beans if you wanna know the end result whether it's Lalu or Nalu then shoot me a PM. And show me the love with some reviews! Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 3

 _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I pull the door open, a very pissed off look on my face because the person that decided to wake me up had a death wish. But I did not expect this. On the other side of the door stood Natsu smiling brightly like he had no worry in the world. "Hey Luce!" he greets and he doesn't even wait for me to greet him back as he waltz into my room and plops down on my bed, I look at him in complete shock for a moment before I poke my head out of the room to make sure no one saw him coming into my room. We had rather strict rules concerning our dorms. No boys allowed before 15:00 of after 18:00 during weekdays and during weekends they were only allowed from 10:00 to 18:00. I close the door as I walk back into my room and look at the clock on the wall. It was 07:00 AM on a damn Saturday! This boy really had a death wise waking me up this early.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing here!" I almost yell but I keep my voice low enough not to wake my neighbours or to make a scene.

He looks up to me and opens his oversized jacket, and I instantly smile when I see what he has hidden in his jacket. Poor Happy must have been cooped up in there since he left home. The little blue kitten looks to me and then to Natsu before he makes himself comfortable on my bed. He curls up into a ball and lazily looks between me and Natsu. Natsu strokes his fur and he lets out a small little meow before purring. The cutest thing about Natsu was Happy. Well Happy and Natsu's smile.

To be honest I haven't seen the little fur ball in a while, my harsh thoughts of committing murder was now swept away by the little animal. I walk over to the bed and take a seat, Happy now laying between me and Natsu, Happy follows my movement to the point where I just can't resist it and I start petting him, I end up scratching him behind his ear. At this his purring increases tenfold and this makes Natsu laugh.

"You know just how he likes it." Natsu says as he takes of his jacket and throws it onto the chair at my desk. I nod smiling at him as I continue to rub the little fur ball. I look to Natsu for a moment, his smile never fading. I glance over him for a moment, his baggy shorts with his tank top and his scarf. He seems so relaxed and carefree.

"Luce, we, and by 'we' I mean me and Happy, miss you, I personally haven't seen you since Tuesday morning, so I thought to cheer you up, me and Happy would come and visit you." Natsu says and at this I frown, I had went to the nurse and I kindly explained to her my problem and situation to which she felt very bad and she had written me a note for the rest of the week to remain in my dorm. And for the rest of the week I had been here, away from every one… Well everyone except Laxus who came to check up on me, and to delivery me breakfast, lunch and dinner. His sudden concern over me caught me by surprise because he actually seemed that he cared for someone other than himself for a change.

I felt bad for distancing myself from my friends thought but I was not ready for the questions that would surely be asked from their sides, and I just wasn't ready for the confrontation, I wasn't ready for the world... "Laxus told us you were sick and the nurse wrote a note and gave you some medicine. But I just kinda wanted to check on you to, Luce." Natsu says and at this I glance at him, his playful grin still on his lips but there is a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say removing my hand from Happy, my stomach coiling as I start to feel slightly sick for being missing in action for the whole week. I know it was selfish to just withdraw myself from the world but the thing was if I was sad I shut down, I don't function correctly so I withdraw and I am more by myself.

"Do you feel any better?" Natsu asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes, his full attention was now back on me, his eyes boring into mine. Natsu was such a good friend, we had been friends since I transferred here Freshman year, almost inseparable. We have come a long way since then.

"I guess…" I say looking to the side not willing to meet his eyes with my lies, he knows that I am lying thought. I think that is what hurts me the most, we both knew I was lying. And we both just went with it.

"Luce…" Natsu was interrupted by another knock on the door and I look from Natsu to the door. Who could it be? No one indicated that they would be making a turn at my room, not today, not this early. I frown at Natsu almost wondering if he had asked our friends to check in as well, I rise to my feet and walk to the door, I peek it open and poke my face into the opening ensuring Natsu can't see what is on the other side, to my surprise its Laxus, he's standing in front of my door, he's wearing a black track suite pants and a hoodie, his earphones dangling from his neck, a bag in his one hand, he looked like he was going for a jog or a good session at the gym. I try to keep from showing any emotions on my face as I look at Laxus and then I open the door a bit wider and move into the hallway closing the door behind me. I am now squashed between my door and Laxus' strong body keeping me in place. I can feel his warmth emanating from his body instantly.

"Hey blondie, thought I'd bring you some breakfast before I head to the gym." Laxus says and I give him a smile wider then it is supposed to be, he's been very tentative to me and my needs the past few days, I found that my most favourite moments for the past few days was when Laxus showed up. He kept my mind off of Lyon which I was very grateful for.

"Oh you didn't have to…" I say with a slight blush on my cheeks, he had spoiled me with all these good foods he had brought me and I knew it was not food from the cafeteria, that's why I liked it so much. But then again he has brought me food for the past three days. Why would today be anything different? Because he knew that there was no way in hell that I would go out for food, I smile at that. So thoughtful. "Did you want to have breakfast with me?" I nervously ask as I take the bag that he is now offering to me. Laxus looks to my eyes and then to the door. He has a smirk on his lips.

"No it's okay you seem to have company, maybe we could have dinner tonight?" he says with smirk on his lips and I nod my head. I couldn't say no even if I tried, he never took no for an answer. "But I need to go now, text me when you're ready?" he asks and I nod my head as I continue to smile towards him, he turns on his heel placing his earphone into his ears as he start to step away. I watch him, and the way he sways his hips to the music he is listening to, it made me blush slightly and when he catches me watching him, I pull open my door and try to hide as fast as I could because I knew I was caught staring. A chuckle leaves his lips and I can hear it till my door is shut tightly behind me.

I place my back against the door and sigh at how foolish I am but I continue to smile and that is when I am reminded that I still have a visitor in my room. My eyes look over to where I see Natsu sprawled out on my bed, Happy in the crook of his left arm, it seems that he had been too tired to stay up. I try to rid my cheeks of the stupid blush before he opens his eyes and sees the evidence. As soon as I feel that my cheeks aren't as warm as they had been moments earlier, I walk over to my desk and place the bag on top of it. Inside I find two sausage and egg muffins with fries. Laxus was hoping on having breakfast with me it seems because I doubt this was for the person he suspect I was with. I place both muffins on the table and it seems Natsu is now right next to me as he looks at the food.

"Hungry?" I ask but I know it is futile to even ask because Natsu was always hungry. There was never a time where Natsu was not hungry, I see Happy poking his head in the air to smell but it does not peak his interest. So he curls himself back up in a small ball and continues to sleep. Something that I actually wanted to do but couldn't now that Natsu was here with me.

"Yeah sure, so you get delivery here?" Natsu says as he takes a fry from my packet and I send him a glare. With that he laughs and then he offers me a fry from his packet but I decline. I would not stoop down to his level.

"No…" I say half shy to admit Laxus had brought me anything.

"Then how did this food get here?" Natsu asks raising a brow in curiosity. Damn him and his questions.

"Just a friend dropping of some food." I say and I know that it's such a stupid explanation because we had mutual friends and it was a bit suspicious that I was not giving a name. Maybe he would catch the hint that I didn't want to tell him. I hope so. Maybe by changing the topic he would not raise more questions concerning it.

"So what brings you here other than the fact that Happy missed me?" I ask taking a step back, walking towards my bed and stinging down, placing my food on my lap. Natsu following suite taking a seat beside me. Even thou he had said that he wanted to check up on me I knew there was more to this little visit then meets the eye.

"I'm worried about you… So I just wanted to spend some time with you Luce." Natsu replies and now he was the one not telling the truth, there was something in his tone of voice that told me so, he even seemed nervous as he took a bite of his muffin. "I miss you…" The words were low and there was a tingle of a blush on Natsu's cheeks as he said these words so softly. There was no doubt that that was the actual truth behind the visit.

I look to him for a moment, and I take in the person that is Natsu Dragneel. My friend for the past year and a half. "You shouldn't worry too much, I'll be fine." I manage to say eating another fry. I see Natsu sigh because clearly I don't understand what he means by his little admission.

"I worry because I care." I hear Natsu say under his breath and I regard him for a few moments, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"I know…" I say back barely loud enough for him to hear. We eat for a moment in complete silence neither saying a words, I wasn't sure there would be anything else to say from my side and I think Natsu just didn't know what to say in this matter, he always got awkward in such instances. I take a deep breath grasping the silence and just eating my breakfast until he finally musters up the courage to start talking again.

"Luce…" He pauses as he looks to me. "I wanted to ask you something…" At this he stops eating and he looks to me directly in my eyes, there was something behind his eyes that I just could not tell. I felt as nervous as he looked currently. His eyes boring into mine and he had this serious look on his face that made me worry quite a bit. Because serious Natsu was rarely seen.

"What?" I ask softly my eyes remaining on his, searching for an answer to my question which I was not going to get unless he spoke to me.

The blush on his cheeks brightening. It almost seemed cute, at seeing this my nerves calm. "The Autumn ball… it's in two weeks, and… I….. and I wanted to ask you to go with me," at this my cheeks start to heat up. Did he just ask me to a dance? I stare at Natsu for the longest of moments not too sure what to say. What to do. The last part he said with such motivation. So sure I would not decline.

To be honest there was a point in time where I did like Natsu, like really liked – liked him. And I think that somewhere deep down inside of me I still did, there was no denying that those feelings ever went away. But he had other priorities, school and sports being two things that mostly consumed his time, he had no time for girls or a girlfriend in his world and I accepted that. We would never be more than just friends. Maybe this invitation was one friend asking another?

I bite my lip slightly, again I would never get my hopes up with Natsu and after the whole thing with Lyon I wasn't sure that I would ever be with another guy again. Not now, or in the near future. I wouldn't survive getting my heart broken again, it made me think what if me and Lyon had been in a legitimate relationship? I don't know if I would be able to survive that. I doubt it.

"You want to go with me to the ball?" I ask and I see a slight smile on his lips. Maybe I shouldn't even look at ulterior motives, I think this would be strictly as friends. Why I even though more was beyond me, besides I wasn't Natsu's type, I could see him with Lisanna, but not with me. So that raised another question in my mind on why he would not ask Mira's younger sister, Lisanna.

"I would really appreciate it if you accompanied me to the ball." Natsu says, his eye reverting to the floor. He really seemed nervous about asking me such a simple question. I place on the best smile I could muster.

"Sure." I say taking another bite of my muffin. It's like the whole room brightens up as he smiles to me taking his final bite of his muffin and it seems his fries was long gone to… How he could eat so much and still remain in good shape was beyond me? I shake my head and offer him my fries to which he takes it. It's within record time that he finishes the fries and now he's waiting on me to finish my muffin. I feel slightly bad that Laxus had brought me the food most likely to share and here I was sharing it with Natsu. But then again he was on his way to Gym so it would be better not to waste the food.

I shake my head ridding my mind of the thoughts that delude me. Once there is no sight of the muffin anymore in my hands, I feel strong arms being wrapped around my waist as Natsu pulls me back onto the bed with him, almost squeezing Happy in the process but the little fur ball jumps to the side just in time and glares at us, like all of this was my fault. I am caught by surprise as Natsu relaxes into my bed holding me to him, he slightly reaches over to the side and in fear that he might grab me I try to guard myself but he only grabs the remote to the television that is on the wall.

"Natsu?" I ask as I lay there, as stiff as a log staring at him with big eyes.

"Hmm?" He looks to me a bit surprised, like this is all natural, which was not, this has never happened, Natsu has only been in my room a few times and that was to do homework or when I tutored him. He furrowed his brows at me like he could not figure out what was wrong with the current situation, but he was invading my personal space.

"What is this?" I ask as Happy jumps onto my lap making himself comfortable and I almost groan because he is only making it harder for me to move away and out of Natsu's grip.

"Well Luce you aren't feeling well so I figure today we would just spend together in bed watching movies, and relaxing." Natsu had no idea how bad that last bit had sounded, but when his words registered his eyes went wide and then he started laughing scratching his head.

"Natsu!" I squeal as my cheeks burn up bright red in embarrassment.

"Not together, together like you think!" Natsu says laughing but there is a clear blush on his cheeks as he smiles widely at me. "Not that I wouldn't mind." At this I feel like I am about to pass out as I stare at Natsu but he has his eyes shut smiling at me like a complete moron. And yes he was a complete moron. Damn him.

"Shut up!" I say turning away but Natsu isn't having any of that as he pulls me closer to him, his one arm remaining around me to hold me in place. I bite my lip as I take a deep breath and my senses is filled with everything that is Natsu, an oaky smell, or burnt toast? I'm not sure but it was rather alluring.

"Relax Luce, today is all about chilling and just relaxing." I hear Natsu say and I shift my head slightly up to look at him, his eyes are on me, they are warm and welcoming like the rest of him usually is. I take a deep breath again because I wasn't getting out of this, I lay my head on his chest and I can feel his heart beating, I can hear it, and it's a loud lull to my ears. "What do you want to watch?" Natsu said as he shifts slightly so we both are a bit more comfortable.

"You pick." I say as I accept my fate for today, at first there is a silence that fills my room, like this was the calm before the storm and then there is some flashing on the television and I look to it momentarily. "Hmm?" I ask as I continue to look and then it starts up, some old Kung-fu movie and I have to giggle at that and how silly it was. Typical Natsu for you. I take a deep breath and relax a bit more into Natsu.

The sound was lightly playing in the background as I watch, but not fully paying attention as I listen to Natsu's heart, it had decrease and it was at a relaxing pace at the moment, I feel his fingertips lightly playing over my skin and it makes me shiver slightly out of delight.

Even if I still felt slightly tense it was slowly disintegrating into the air between us. I place my hand on his chest and I just flow with how his chests rises and falls, I almost felt like I could fall asleep and have no worry in the world.

"Lucy…" I hear my name but I don't move to look at Natsu I just continue to lay with my head on his chest listening to his heart beating.

"Yea?" I mumble back, I'm sure I would be asleep if he didn't speak up.

"What happened to make you so sad?" His question seemed innocent but there was so much meaning behind it. I stop breathing for a moment, my heart caught in my throat. I had tried to forget about all this in the passing days, I had tried so hard placing my heart back together and tried so hard to forget the heart ache.

I tighten my grip on what seemed to be Natsu's shirt as I shut my eyes tightly. Why? Why did he even have to ask, I know Lyon was lingering in the back of my mind but I have done my best to supress every thought about him, with the little distraction that is Laxus.

"Lucy?" His voice is lower now as he holds me closer to him and I don't know if I can answer him. A sob racks through my body and he pulls me even closer than possible. "Are you crying?" came his soft voice, he seems so worried and I know that my tears had now ran down my cheeks and into his shirt already, I can feel the pool of wet clothing on my cheek slightly sticking to it. "Please Lucy don't cry… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Natsu says as he sits up pulling me with him, poor little Happy being pushed down my lap and to the side.

Both of his arms are now wrapped around me as he holds me to him and I continue to cry. I was almost there, I was almost to the point where I wouldn't break if this came up, but I know even if I tried I would always fall to pieces. This would not be going away soon.

"Who hurt you like this Lucy?" Natsu asks me, pulling me away just far enough to look at me but I won't have it, I keep my head buried in his chest as I continue to cry. I can't find myself to say anything but cry, and I can't have Natsu see my tears. I felt so bad. When he finally gave up on finding out what was going on he just held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

It took a while for my tears to stop, and my body to stop shaking. It felt like every time I finally got the pieces back together, I just end up shattering into more pieces again. I take a deep breath, my senses already well accustomed to Natsu. My little burnt piece of toast. I almost laugh at that but it comes out as more of a choke.

"I don't want you to ever feel like this…" Natsu whispered into my hair, I can feel his lips move against my skin and then he places a soft kiss to my forehead. "I don't want anyone to ever hurt you…" the words lingered on his lips and I knew that even he couldn't spare me all the heartache that I would have to endure in this life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Well hello! I didn't plan on updating so soon as I am nowhere near where I want to be with Paradise but I said the hell with it you guys and girls have been such good readers! And I love the comments and reviews coming in! Haha I love it but I do take your words in consideration. I might change the pairing to the rightful pairing soon but I still need you guys to be hooked till then. Well till the dance that is. I can't really explain it though, Lalu just gets me so going and excited. Stay tuned. And know that if there are any comments or opinions shoot them at me! I love reading them and I do take them in to consideration. And I know this chapter is super long. But it's worth it. Lolz

PS… I am currently busy with chapter 8 on this… Just need proof reading.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

" **Hey there,** " I answer my phone as I scurry away from Natsu's hot body, I place my feet on the carpet and easily rise, Natsu's arms falling to the bed. I look behind me, Natsu was sprawled out with Happy to his side, he had fallen asleep during our last movie. So when my phone started ringing and I saw Laxus' name flashing on the screen I had to silence it as soon as possible before Natsu saw.

" **Hey blondie, so we still up for dinner?** " Laxus asks and I give out a soft smile, I had told him that I would join him for dinner, I couldn't back out now.

" **Sure, are we going to the cafeteria or out?** " I ask as I look to my mirror, my eyes were swollen and red but there was nothing I would be able to do to fix that. I would just wash my face and be sure to place on a lot of concealer. I look to Natsu again, and I wondered what Laxus' answer would be, seeing as we have gone out for burgers earlier the week, and he had brought me dinner after that and joined me in my dorm while eating.

" **Sure the cafeteria is fine, if it's okay with you?** " He asks and there is a bit of hesitation in his voice but then again I could have misread that. I look down at myself and I was still in my PJ's which meant I would actually need to wash up and get dressed before he came. I hum in agreement as I start to move to my dressed, I would need clean clothes. " **Okay, I'll be at your dorm in about 20 to 30 minutes then we can walk together**." I give a small smile even thou I know he wouldn't see.

" **Okay sure**." I say and I end the call without another word. I place my phone on the vanity and look at the mirror, Natsu beginning to stir. He looked so peaceful as he laid there unconscious. When his eyes flickers open he lazily smiles to me but the smile is short lived as he sits up in his spot and he looks around almost in a daze, the sun almost making its way down fully.

"Shit! Luce what time is it?" He asks as he looks around and I frown as I look to my clock on my wall.

"17:49…" I say, and I hadn't really realised how the day had passed until now. Natsu looks like he is going to pass out with how wide his eyes are at the moment. "Are you okay?" I ask and he rises to his feet, pulling his scarf straight, it still amazed me how he wore that even in his sleep sometimes, I would feel like I was suffocating.

"I promised Mira and Erza that I would meet up with them 50 minutes ago." At this I giggle because the only people Natsu was slightly frightened of was Mirajane Straus and Erza Scarlet. And that by itself should say a lot. "I am so late right now!" Natsu says as he gathers his bearing and he reaches for Happy who is still rather sleepy. He pulls him closer and then he looks at the window. "I doubt I will be able to sneak Happy out at this rate." Natsu says as he heads for the window, he opens the lock and then he is sitting on the sill with Happy in his arm.

"Natsu!" I yell at him because he was acting like an idiot for wanting to leave through the window. Why does he not just leave out the door like a normal person? I mean was he serious right now?

"See you Luce!" Natsu says as his goofy grin appears again and then he is gone. I stare at the spot he was occupying for a while in complete and utter shock. He was so strange at times. I rush forward and I close the window again as I look around for any signs of the pink haired male but he was nowhere in sight. He would be the death of me, that I was sure of. But I had worried enough about him for now, I move back to my vanity and pull out some clean clothes.

I was rushing to shower, rushing to get dried, and rushing to get dressed. I rushed on to get some make-up on my pale skin, I almost looked half human by the time there is a knock on my door and I spin around to meet the person at my door which I assume is Laxus. I slowly open the door and there in all his glory stood our Student President, Laxus Dreyar, he looks up or well rather down to me and gives me a faint hint of a smile.

"You ready blondie?" Laxus asks as he looks me over. I give a faint smile as I grab for my keys and my phone. I walk to the door and he closes it behind me, I lock it and with that he places his hand on the small of my back as we start to walk through the dorm hallway towards the cafeteria. "How was your day? You never texted me?" he asks as we turn in to the main corridor towards the entrance of the building.

I had never texted him as I said I would, I look down to the ground, if Natsu had not spent most of the day with me then I suspect I would have texted him. But I couldn't just go and blame Natsu for not texting him now could I?

Even thou the day was a lazy day spent with Natsu which I didn't even expect in all honestly. I smile slightly even with the fact that I was crying for most of it, Natsu had tried his best to stop me from crying even when he didn't know what was wrong. "Sorry Laxus, I was just a bit pre-occupied." I say as we reach the entrance, and I instantly regret coming out without a jacket, my simple V-neck top showing just a bit of cleavage was too thin for these autumn winds. I rush to wrap my arms around myself. And the fact that I was wearing a skirt didn't help too, luckily I had opted for some boots. Not sure how that helped me in the long run.

We walk past the door and Laxus stops in his steps. He looks down to me, he was about a head and a half taller than I was. I stop too and look to him with a confused look on my face. "Everything okay?" I ask as another gust of wind blows around us, a slight shiver running over my skin at the coolness of the breeze.

"Yeah…" He says and then there is a pause as he removed his hoodie that he was wearing and he hands it over to me. "I should have told you to bring a jacket, it's rather windy." Laxus says as I slowly take the piece of material from him and I pull the hoodie over my head, it's larger than I thought and it looks like a bag on my small frame but I don't mind, once I am properly dressed in his oversized hoodie he places his arm around me again. I blush slightly as I pull his hoodie tightly around me, the fur on the inside lining was slightly tickling my skin. I was overwhelmed by how warm I instantly became, it had the same feeling as being held by Natsu, the warmth almost consuming me, but the smell was not the same. It almost smelled like a thunderstorm on the horizon. We start to walk again one step after the other.

"Thank you." I mumble as I give him a faint smile finally looking at him and his eyes meet mine. He frowns as his eyes run over me and then he stops again, his hands holding me in place as he continues to look at me.

"You been crying again blondie?" He asks and the concern in his voice is more than needs be. He reaches his hand towards my cheek and then looks me over again. A small frown on his forehead.

"Yeah but it was nothing." I say as I give him a small smile to reassure him that I am okay now.

"Are you sure? Lyon didn't text you or visit you at the dorm?" He asks and that name sends a rattle to my heart, and I wrap my arms closely around myself in spite of his oversized hoodie. I need to stay calm, I need to not fall into this consuming pit that was right at my feet, the thought of the whole thing earlier was still lingering around.

"Yes, I just got a bit emotional." I say as I smile again but he can see that it's not a real smile, he can see how hard I am trying not to fall apart again. He pulls me to him and he embraces me tightly. Sometimes his hugs felt like home. And right now it was the closest thing to home that I had.

"It's okay." I hear him say against my hair hugging me tightly to him. I nod my head slightly as I just relax into his touch. It seemed that all I do these days was getting hugs. If it wasn't from Laxus it was from Natsu. How lucky could a girl be? Out little embrace does not go on for too long before Laxus pulls away and then we are walking again, Laxus keeping a firm arm around me as we make the final distance towards the cafeteria. We almost seem like a couple by how he was keeping his arm over my shoulder keeping me at his side.

It was slightly later than usual and this meant that most of the people living in the dorms much like myself and Levy would have already headed for dinner. It was already past 18:00, so most people would have finished by now, but there were always the late comers and the cafeteria always remained open till 20:00.

As Laxus opens the cafeteria door and I walk in I notice that it's busier than usual. My eyes scan over the room and I see some familiar faces of people that are with me in classes, that is until my eyes land on my group of friends sitting in their usual spot to the far east of the cafeteria. I frown as I look to Laxus with a nervous smile, he knew I didn't want to see them. I slightly turn to him almost with a pleading look to leave, because I was hoping that they would have already finished by now, not even sure that they would be here on a Saturday.

Laxus looks to them and then to me, and with a swift move he brings the hoodie of his jacket over my head to hide my face, he also lightly brushes some hair from my face and I am caught by surprise by his actions, he looks to me a small smirk on his lips as I look up to him. "Let's go plate up and then sit in the designated area for the Student Pres." Laxus says and I nod my head a bit on edge, not so much excited to be here while my friends were here.

Like a small child hiding behind their older sibling I follow Laxus through the cafeteria and I know that there are eyes on me, I know people are whispering. But I continue to follow Laxus with my head down till we get to the food court. He hands me a plate and I take it from him my hand slightly brushing against his, a shiver running down my spine.

"…Who is that with Laxus?" I hear some commotion from behind us but I continue to plate up, it seemed that it would be Pizza tonight for me, I take two pieces and soon Laxus reaches over me and he takes a few pieces, and places another on my place and I look at him sending him an agitated look. He just smirks to me but I don't remove the extra piece from my place.

"New girlfriend?" I hear another say and the blush that follows is too annoying to explain, it wasn't like that at all, if they only knew.

"Well it's been a while since Mira…" I hear the other say and then she stops.

"Shut up, Mira is right there." At this I glance up as Laxus turns towards the girls in question. I am sure he is wearing that intimidating look he usually wears. I hear a small gasp and then a sigh from Laxus as he reaches for me, taking my wrist lightly and leading me to the side to where he usually sits.

I was quiet surprised at how people spoke, knowing that Laxus was right there within hearing distance. It was rather annoying to know that people spoke so much nonsense. We move to the table and Laxus takes his usual spot where he can overlook the whole room and I take my spot across from him hiding from the whole room. Once seated Laxus brings a piece of pizza to his mouth and he takes a bite.

I do the same and bring a piece to my lips and take a small bite of the pizza, it has been out for a while so expecting it to be warm was stupid. I take another bite and then look up at Laxus, his eyes scanning over the room every now and again. It almost seemed like he was looking for something, but I wasn't sure what. But from what I can hear the people were in full force as they spoke of him and his new 'friend'.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as his eyes focus on something behind me. I dare look over my shoulder in the direction his eyes are focused on but he continues to take bites from his pizza as he watches, not saying a word.

It seems that he was watching my group of friends. I watch as Natsu move to where Gray is and he reaches out his hand, Gray gripping it in the beginning of what seemed like an arm wrestle. They were acting so silly but that was Gray and Natsu for you.

Cana is sitting with Levy playfully petting Happy as the little fur ball lays on the table in all his glory, the girls stroking him and giving him some rubs. He turns from side to side to make sure each and every inch of him is rubbed. Erza moves over and she sits next to Levy. They all seem so happy, without a care in the world in all honesty, was it always like this when I was not around? Or was it just that I never noticed these things? Because I was always so consumed in school or in me or… Lyon… I shake my head slightly.

Juvia and Mira has now joined them, Mira has her face to us and every now and again she would look towards Laxus but their eye never meeting, mostly due to Laxus looking away. There was some unspoken conversation between the two of them that I did not want to get involved in. Even if they had been together it almost seemed like Mira was looking at Laxus with hope of reconciliation. I divert my view back to my plate as I continue to eat.

I felt like I was intruding. "How is the pizza?" Laxus asks finally breaking the silence between the two of us and I look up to him, his eyes meeting mine, he still looked the same, there was no changing in his eyes. There was no longing or hope for reconciliation for Mira. I bite my lip because this was not my place to wonder or even think about.

"It's okay." I say taking another bite as I look to him, his eyes following me, a slight smirk on his lip. I frown as I look up and he suddenly reaches towards me only to wipe away a little bit of tomato sauce that was on my upper lip. I stare at him for a moment then smile shaking my head.

"There is this pizzeria on the east side of town that makes the best pizza, maybe if you want I'll take you there sometime." Laxus says sitting back and taking another bite of his pizza. I give him a small smile as I look down to my plate.

"I'd like that." I say. I almost jump out of my skin as we hear a loud noise, like something that just hit the floor very hard. I look over my shoulder to see what it was only to see that it is still Natsu and Gray, only thing that changed was now they were wrestling on the ground and Erza was trying eagerly to pull Natsu from Gray. I hear some scuffle and look to Laxus only to see him rise to his feet.

"Be right back," I hear him say and then he walks over to the commotion behind us.

"Natsu stop it!" Erza yells and I don't want to look at the commotion but I can't help myself from stealing glances here and there.

"Gray started it!" I hear Natsu yell and he's just not letting go of Gray as they continue to wrestle on the ground.

"Fight me like a man!" I hear Gray yell and then there is silence as Laxus pulls the two from each other. I glance over my shoulder again to see Laxus holding them apart, they are not even attempting to reach for each other as Laxus gives them both death glares.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to fight? Not in the cafeteria, not on school ground!" Laxus' voice is loud with authority. I swear the whole cafeteria goes quiet as he continues to speak. "I don't care why just don't do it. Do I need to repeat myself?" He asks and I want to look, and I want to giggle but I stop myself at how serious he sounds.

"We won't…" both say in union but I know that is an empty promise from both of them.

"You won't what?" Laxus asks.

"Won't fight." Both mutter in union.

"And?" Laxus continues as I dare another glance in their direction. I see Mira is now on her feet near Laxus while Erza is standing to the side and the rest are just looking at them, eyes wide in disbelieve.

"We won't fight on school property…." Both say, Laxus seems to approve of their answer as he lets them go and both almost fall to the floor in a slump. I hear another mumble but ignore it as Laxus turns his back to them and slowly starts to walk away. A few feet away from our table I hear that he is not alone, and that Mira is with him.

"Laxus, I was wondering if we could maybe talk?" I hear Mira's soft voice, they were barely a few feet away from me.

"Not now." I hear Laxus say and I know I should not be eavesdropping but I couldn't help but listen in on them.

"Laxus…" Mira continues but she is stopped.

"No Mirajane, I already know what you want to say. And my answer still is no." The tone of his voice only held heartache and a slight of irritation and frustration. It was slightly something I was not used to from him.

"Why?" her voice held so much hurt that it almost broke my heart. I bite the inside of my mouth as I look to the plate in front of me.

"Mira… Please don't do this again…" I hear Laxus say the last word almost silent to my ears and then there is a sigh and some shuffling of feet. I presume that Mira has taken her leave but I can be wrong. I hear another sigh and then Laxus is next to me taking a seat next to me instead of in front of me, I glance at him and he really seems … how do I put it, annoyed and irritated.

He pulls his plate towards him from across the table and picks up a piece of pizza looking at it before throwing it on the plate again. Something in his mood changed. I'm not sure if it was Natsu and Gray or the fact that Mira wanted to speak to him or something else like me. He moves his plate forward indicating that he wouldn't be eating the rest as he rises to his feet.

He looks to me and extends his hand towards me and for a few seconds I stare at him, not to sure what he wants or what he wants to do. "Let's get out of here blondie." He says and I frown not too sure if I should or should not except his invitation, but I push my plate forward, not sure why I decide to go with him, I look over my shoulder at my group of friends and they are looking at us. I bite my lip and reach for his hand as I rise to my feet, Laxus actually sends me a smile or was that a smirk yet again? I could never tell with him.

We left the cafeteria like two bats straight out of hell. A small giggle left my lips as we rounded the corner and the fresh air hits our skin. Laxus remains his grip on my hand as he slightly pulls me to his side and we start to walk. No questions asked. Not sure where he was making us go. But I follow him as we take one step in front of the other. We pass the science buildings heading straight for the entrance gates. It was rather quiet as we just continued to walk. The school guard only nodding his head in Laxus direction as we pass him.

Pulling me tightly against his side as we leave the school premises, a slight shiver running up my spine with the breeze blowing past us. At this Laxus just continues to smirk at me. "You still hungry blondie?" Laxus asks looking down at me and I chance a glance at him. Was I still hungry? Not at the very moment no.

I shake my head from side to side and look back down at the road ahead of us, there was so many paths there that I have yet to learn in this town. Laxus leans to the right and we slightly turn and start to stroll down the path he had now chosen. It wasn't the same path we walked the other evening when we went for burgers.

"So blondie tell me why don't you want to face your friends?" I hear Laxus start up and I actually hit a pebble on the ground with my foot, kicking it a slight distance from us. I didn't expect him to ask such a question, we hadn't really spoken about the whole thing and his knowledge concerning what happened was limited. I bite the inside of my mouth as I look down to the path in front of us.

"They don't know…" I reply softly.

"About you and Lyon?" Laxus asks and he seems surprised about this little bit of information and I swear I feel a slight pinch at my heart, and I almost cringe at his name. Still such a painful subject.

"No." I reply my feet taking one step in front of the other. It almost felt like we were walking aimlessly. "I don't want them to know." I quickly say and I feel Laxus' grip on my hand tighten. I had almost forgotten that my hand was still in his grasp, the heat emanating from his skin already reminding me.

"Why? They would share your heartache? Support you?" Laxus asks as he pilots us through the streets at a slow pace. His soul concern now on me and the words I say.

"Because…" I say not too sure if I should tell him what was going on in my head, much less my heart. He gives my hand a light squeeze and I stop and I look at him, my eyes meeting his under the hood of his hoodie, I stare at his eyes for a moment. My brown eyes meeting his grey blue ones. His eyes searched mine for what seems like an eternity and that makes me a bit nervous as I pull my lower lip into my mouth, nibbling at it slightly. What he found was not to his liking.

"Because?" He asks and I can't find it in myself to look away or to move I just continue to stand there looking into his eyes, his eyes seemed darker, almost harder in this light, not like there was a lot of light to start with.

"Because… I'm embarrassed and ashamed." I stop and take a deep breath because it was true, I was foolish and acknowledging these facts about myself hurt me more than I thought. "I was stupid enough to fall for his lies. Even knowing that he and Gray had once been best friends, now they are rivals. It would have caused friction among my friends and that's why I never told them." I feel a warm hand on my cheek as Laxus now stands directly in front of me, his thumb wiping away the stray tear that rolled down my cheek. I gulp and try with everything in me not to break, not to cry, not to fall apart.

"We learn out of our mistakes." Laxus says and there is no judgement in his voice as he wipes away another stray tear. I'm fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. He gives me this small reassuring smile, and my eyes are not deceiving me right now, he is actually smiling.

"It's just stupid." I mutter but I can't help the sides of my lips turning up as I stare at him.

"We make stupid mistakes, we are only human." Laxus says and then he gives me a full smile, something I have never seen on him, it felt like my heart stopped as I continued to look at him, his canines showing somewhat. I don't know whether to laugh or cry or what is going on in my mind. But I know that I am capturing his smile in my minds memory, it's not something you see every day, it's something you almost never see and it was truly something special.

"Yeah we are." I say and it seems that his smile is so contagious that I'm smiling as well, my tears forgotten. I let out a little giggle as I look to Laxus and I can't help but smile. His eyes softens somewhat and then that damn smirk is on his lips again, away with his breath taking smile. Even thou he even looked sexy as well when he smirked. I should not even be thinking that.

"Now puny little human don't waste your tears on a douche like that. He isn't worth it." Laxus says and that makes me laugh, slightly rolling my eyes at him, how dare he call me a puny human! I jab at his chest in hopes of poking him but to my surprise I only poke at pure muscle. The smile that was once on my lips falling away as I stare at him now, my eyes big and wide and before I can withdraw my hand he has my wrist in his hand holding me in place.

"Oh god!" I manage to say until I am twirled around and my back meets his hard chest, I can feel every muscle in his chest and stomach, in a blink of an eye, before I even know it both my wrists are in his left hand in a deadly grip and he has me in a dead lock.

"Lucy… did you honestly try to poke me?" Laxus asks and I start to wiggle to get out of his grip but the more I struggle the closer he pulls me to him, the tighter his grips gets on me and there was no escape.

"No!" I almost yell out of panic as I shut my eye, this could not be happening.

"So you just wanted to touch me? Feel my muscles?" Laxus asks his voice takes on this vulnerable tone that makes me giggle slightly. He would never be vulnerable, not in this life or in the next! He was taking me for a fool with his façade.

"I did not say that!" I say wiggling further much to his pleasure.

"So you did want to poke me? Didn't you?" He asks all serious and my eyes go wide in fear of what he might do if I admit that I had aimed to poke him and not touch him like he was claiming.

"No!" I say and he pulls me against him again, flush against his chest, and damn he was strong. There was surely nothing I could do to get out of his grip.

"Well which is it? Were you trying to feel me up or you were trying to poke me blondie?" There is a sense of playfulness in Laxus voice that makes me giggle out.

"I can't confirm nor deny any of the said allegations." I say as Laxus playfully poke at my side and I yelp out followed by a fit of laughter as he pokes me again and I struggle further and further against him in an attempt to make him stop but he wasn't having any of that. "Please!" I yell in between laughter but he is not stopping.

"No… No… I need to know the intention of what you were doing…" Laxus say as his finger continue to poke at me, even his oversized hoodie wasn't helping me one bit. He knew where to poke and touch to make me laugh out, my pour middle area was now his war ground as he continuously poke me. "Tel me puny little human… do you declare war on the all mighty Laxus or are you praising the all mighty Laxus." At this I can't help but laugh out loud, right from the pit of my stomach.

Were these my choices? Oh dear lord I couldn't answer them, both would make me blush insanely. It made me wiggle harder and giggle louder, who ever knew Laxus had a side like this to him, I even hear him chuckle and laugh every now and again. He continues his onslaught on my small frame and when I feel that I can't take anymore we hear Laxus name being called.

"Oi Laxus!" I continue to laugh as Laxus stops his fingers from roaming my sides for a moment, he keeps me tightly against his chest as he looks over his shoulder at the people that had interrupted his assault on me. I feel him sigh and then loosen his grip on my wrists but keeping me in place with his other arm, I wrap my arms around my sides in an attempt to stop the poking torture that he is putting the through and I try to stop my giggles as we turn to the voices that are approaching us. I can hear them talking lowly. "Is that Mira with Laxus?"

"I doubt it. She was at the cafeteria with the others…" The second voice say as they start to come into view. I had no idea who it could be, their voices didn't seem familiar but I knew I had heard them somewhere before, but I just keep my head low, the hood of the hoodie hiding most of my face including my eyes. "Shut up moron they can hear us." he says as they get closer.

"Gajeel, Jellal…" Laxus greets poking out his hand to shake the other men's hands, to which both of them accept.

"Sup Laxus, and …?" Gajeel says as he reaches towards me, I look at his hand and then the second hand that is being extended towards me. I look up at the two males who are both in Senior year with Laxus and I slowly but steadily grasp Gajeel's hand first, his grip firm and then Jellals who is slightly not as firm. The more I look up the more I reveal my face to these two.

"You two know Lucy? Right?" Laxus indicates and I find it strange that he doesn't call me blondie, something I would need to live with or rather learn to live with. He still has his arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders holding me close to him like I will escape and run from his grip. I wouldn't even try because I know it would be in fain.

"Yeah, you're Erza's friend right?" Jellal says with a smile and if it wasn't as dark out right now I would think there is a small blush on his cheeks. I narrow my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yeah, hi." I say slowly, shaking both males hands and I give them a small smile. Gajeel seems shocked. Or well I couldn't really read the expression on his face to be honest, it was expressionless for most of the time.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Jellal asks and he has this warm smile on his face which is welcoming while the look on Gajeels face still looked expressionless and it was amazing how he did this. Was this the male version of the resting bitch face?

"You two on a date or something?" Gajeel asks and at this my eyes go wide and my cheeks go bright red. Laxus just chuckles shaking his head somewhat, his chuckles sending little vibrations through my small frame as I look down to hide my face.

"Just taking a walk. You two? On a date as well?" Laxus asks and at this he laughs throaty and I can't help but look at the other two males as they both look wide eyed at Laxus, awkwardness seeping in to the point where Gajeel takes a step away from Jellal just to be on the safe side, and a safe distance. This makes me giggle lightly as I continue to watch the two.

"Fuck off Laxus." Gajeel snorts and at that both me and Laxus start laughing loudly.

Jellal rakes his hand through his hair and then looks at Gajeel. "We wanted to head to that Pizzeria you mentioned last week, check if we could pick up some dates for the dance." At this Gajeel almost hit poor Jellal over the head. And Jellal is trying to dodge as best he can. Stupid males acting stupidly.

"Shut up!" Gajeel says with a frown and this was rather amusing as we watch the two of them continue their bickering. "You taking anyone yet Laxus?" Gajeel asks clearly trying to divert the attention from them now and for a moment Laxus goes quiet. I slightly tilt my head and look up at the blonde in wonder. I was curious about this too.

"I'm going but not taking someone, you know it's my duty as Class President to go." Laxus says as a matter of fact and I raise a brow, a bit curious on why he wouldn't take a date though, I know he had went once with Mira, but after the split he always seemed to attend alone. Mira would just go with our friends. I didn't attend last year as I was sick with flu. Felt like I was dying.

"Sucks to be you." Gajeel says with a chuckle.

"Jellal why don't you ask Erza?" Laxus asks and then I see the slight pink tint on Jellal's face become more evidently clear, even as it has become dark now. He looks to the ground and then he runs his hand through his hair. He seemed strained on this matter. "Come on man, you and her, just face it. It's been long overdue." Laxus says and I watch as Jellal shakes his head from side to side. I had no idea what Laxus was speaking about but it seems he hit home with the subject at hand.

Gajeel bumps shoulders with Jellal and he looks up again. "It's clear you two like each other, just grow a pair and ask her." Gajeel says as he puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans casually.

"Easier said than done." Jellal mutters then he looks to me with a deep frown on his forehead. "Maybe in this week, when we have class together." He mutters and still he seems so uncomfortable, there seems to be a story behind this that I did not know of. I knew Erza pretty well as she was one of my close friends but touching the subject of guys or someone she liked, she kept that aspect of herself hidden and there was no way I would know what went on in that part of her life. She mostly shared that part with Mira but that's it. I doubt that myself and Erza would ever be at that level with each other.

"Just do it Jellal, nothing to lose." Laxus says with a smirk and Jellal sends him an irritated look.

"Whatever Dreyar. Your Mister popular, all the girls are after you." Jellal replies and at this Laxus raises an eyes, I just continue to watch this little exchange between the three of them in wonder not saying a word. I was strictly observing.

"He doesn't waste his time on any of them thou." Gajeel finally enters back into the conversation and I feel like I am invading their privacy by just standing here listen to them, secretly stealing Laxus' body heat.

"And I am not going to waste anymore of our night on you two." Laxus says as he firmly grips my shoulder and start to turn us away from the two males who's eyes continue to linger on us. "Jellal just grow a pair and just ask Erza. And for fucks sake Gajeel, that spunky little ball of energy in the PEP squad has your name written all over her… You can thank me later." Laxus says as we start to move, I give them one last glance with a smile but just shake my head as the two males shake their heads at Laxus. He surely was full of confidence if he expected them to actually do as he says.

We slightly get back into the rhythm of strolling aimlessly among the streets of Magnolia as Laxus removes his arm from around my shoulder and then my hand is back in his hand and both our hands are tugged into the pocket of his hoodie that I am wearing. At this I just giggle and I take a step closer to him, I needed his warmth as the evening continued to get cooler.

I slightly bite at my lower lip, like things I didn't want to be questioned on, I knew there was those Laxus didn't want to talk about, and with some others things it just made me more curious to what had happened between him and Mira, I glance up to him and he's staring at the street in front of us until he catches me staring for a bit too long, I don't look away, I just continued to look at him, I have never really seen him this time of the night so it was something different. He almost look angelic with his blond hair his blue grey eyes now more grey then blue.

"Staring is impolite…" Laxus says and I just hum at him pulling him slightly closer to me, this was the first time that I'm pulling him closer and not the other way around.

"Laxus…" I murmur as we reach one of the parks in the town, for a moment he doesn't hear me and he looks from side to side and then we walk again. "Laxus…" I say a little louder and at this he looks to me but still manages to lead us to a slightly secluded area with a bench overlooking the whole of the park and the pond. In the little light that the moon is providing to the pond I can see ducks and I smile. Laxus takes a seat on the bench and then pulls me down to sit next to him.

His hand that was holding my hand is now pulling me closer and holding me by my shoulder, while his left hand fumbles around until it finds mine and for a second I just sit there, his fingers playing over mine before softly holding my hand. He leans in closer to me and I just sit. I'm not sure how I feel by this and his closeness but he has a calming aura. He wouldn't do anything to me that I was sure off. It reminded me of how close Natsu had been with me earlier and I blush, I never had this, I haven't even had such moments with Lyon… Only a kiss or some kisses but nothing like this, this almost cuddling.

"So Blondie you wanted to ask me something?" He asks and for a moment I feel blank, like I have no idea what I had been thinking, what I wanted to ask, his closeness slightly intimidating me somewhat, making me shy and flustered. I look to him, his eyes staring out in front of us and then he looks to me and my heart almost melts. Some recollection of what I wondered popping up in my mind but not too sure to raise my opinion. Or how to phrase it.

"It's nothing." I say already suspecting that I would ruin this, I would ruin the night with my curiosity. And right now everything just felt… I don't know, the past few days had been a complete rush and now, here… it felt like time stood still, I could stop and feel for a bit without having my heart trampled over.

"Just ask." Laxus says his voice going lower as he continues to look to me, there is a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Fine…" I say but I look from him, I couldn't wander in his eyes for a moment longer or I would be lost, I look to the pond to where the ducks are floating on the water, they seem unaffected by life and in their own little bubble. "Why don't you take anyone to the ball?" I ask and this wasn't really the question that was on the tip of my tongue. I had others that were eager to be asked but I needed to push them aside for now.

"I'm just attending as Class President… besides I don't really like things like that." Laxus says and I glance to him yet again. He was lying, it was clear but I wouldn't push it any further.

"That's such a guy reply…" I find myself saying and at this he frowns, amused look on his handsome face. "If I would to ask you to go with me would you say no?" I ask boldly, leaning in to him a bit more, somehow trying to use my sexuality to ensure that he wouldn't say no, I bat my eyes at him seductively and then give him that sweet smile with a hint of danger. I was pushing my personal boundaries with him tonight without even knowing it but something inside me trusted him full heartedly. Laxus raises a brow, clearly he was thinking this over for a moment or two. His eyes not moving away from mine, he just continues to look at me, unaffected by my tactics.

"Well…" I raise my brow, I would be upset if he had denied me… I am sure he was about to spew some sort of smart remark as a joke as well. "No. If you wanted me to go with you I would. It would be hard to say no to you." I did not expect his answer, just like the blush on my cheeks. "But you see, I have no intention to ask anyone, nor has anyone asked me to attend the ball with them, other than…" He stops and then he seems emotionless again. He was going to answer it but stopped himself.

"Other than?" I try and I know that I am pushing my luck and he might not even answer me. But as I felt like I could speak to him was it wishful thinking to hope he opens to me. I look down again, I shouldn't even be pushing this matter because it had nothing to do with me. "Don't worry, no need to answer." I say and at this he just takes a deep breath.

"Are you going?" Laxus asks and I sit there for a moment and I am reminded that Natsu had asked me earlier. I bite my lip and I start to fidget with my finger holding his hand. His hands were bigger than mine, but so warm that I keep holding it.

"Natsu asked me, so we would most likely just go as friends." I hear Laxus chuckle and I just sigh because why on earth was he chuckling, it wasn't even funny. "To be honest I thought he would go with Lisanna, those two really seem to get along. It goes beyond me why they aren't a couple." At this Laxus laughs fully and I look to him in surprise because what was so damn funny?

"Natsu and Lisanna?" Laxus asks and I just nod my head, I mean they grew up together, they were close and it was as clear as day light that Lisanna liked Natsu, she never could hide her feelings. She even mentioned it to the PE class once that she would love to date him, this is another factor that pushed me away from Natsu and why I never approached him in such a way. "So you are telling me you think Natsu and Lisanna should be together?" Laxus asks again and I frown because this was not as funny as what he was making it out to be.

"Stop laughing Laxus, it's not that funny" I huff and at this he just chuckles a bit more at my expense.

"I doubt Natsu would ever go for Lissana, he sees her as a little sister." Laxus says and at this I frown and look to him. He was wrong, and then Lisanna wouldn't be like a love sick puppy towards him.

"Well I doubt the feeling is mutual because she is really into him." I say trying very hard to hide the fact that I didn't like the fact that Natsu and Lissana should ever be together. Like I have said, I had liked Natsu and I am sure that I still do but I would never voice it. No one ever needed to know that.

"I always thought you and Natsu would end up together…" At this everything goes quiet and I even stop breathing for a few seconds, was he being serious? He thought that we would end up together? Maybe in some other universe but I doubt that Natsu would ever see anything more in me than just a good friends which made me slightly sad. "When I found you the other day… I thought he had hurt you." I look to Laxus surprised. He thought that Natsu had hurt me? "When you told me it was Lyon… I was relieved but slightly agitated." I'm not sure what to say, I just look to Laxus and he has this knowing look in his eyes. I should just play it cool.

"Me and Natsu… It would never happen, we are just friends. And that is how it will stay." I say with a slight smile, at this Laxus frowns but nods his head at me. "Do people think that me and Natsu are…?" I trail off.

"No, it's just my personal observation, seems I was wrong." Laxus says and at this I nod my head not too sure what to reply to that. "People tend to be wrong, but I just figured the two of you would end up dating because you are so close." Laxus says and there is a hint of hope behind his voice.

"Close friends, nothing more, he has never indicated that he wanted more." I say, there is sadness prickling at my heart as I say this, it's just hard to know that I like-like him but he doesn't feel the same, and he will probably never feel like I do. Not if he can have any girl he wanted. I sigh, he probably only asked me to the dance so I could be his excuse if other girls asked him and he didn't have the heart to decline them. How stupid was I to only see that now, even when he met up with Erza and the others, he didn't even consider to ask me to come with. It was so stupid to think anything else. "Suddenly I don't feel like going." I mumble and at this Laxus looks to me.

"Why is that blondie?" he asks and I look down with a frown.

"Just don't feel like it." I say and it's strange how badly my mood could become so sour. But I already knew deep down that Natsu only meant for us to go as friends. I should not let this affect me so negatively. I force a smile on my lips and look to Laxus, he almost seems worried that he might have said something which might have made me upset.

"Well just go, and save me at least one dance?" Laxus says and at this I chuckle.

"I didn't know you could dance." I say and he actually rolls his eyes at me.

"Mira taught me…We never got a chance to dance though." At this I look down, I didn't want to make eye contact when he spoke of Mira.

"Why?" I ask softly. For a moment Laxus removes his arm from around me and runs his hand through his hair.

"We broke up…" I chance a glance at him and his eyes are fixated on the pond.

"I don't mean to pry but why did you two break up?" I ask and I know that I should tread lightly now. I have asked a question to close for comfort… And this might not even end well.

"What did she tell you?" he asks looking towards me. His eyes hard as he looks into mine, there is a sadness to his eyes that I just can't figure out. He looked so human, and vulnerable as he stared into my eyes at that very moment that I felt guilty for even bringing this topic up.

"You weren't in-love with her anymore." I say quietly and at this he takes a deep breath, his eyes looking to the ground. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was just curious because there seemed to be more than what was said." I rush out. He continues to look to the ground like he is having an internal fight with himself whether or not to talk to me about it.

"It's…" he trails of and then he rises to his feet, letting go of me. He walks a bit forward then stops and looks to the sky. "It's half true…" he says and I look to him, not sure if I should go to him or not but I continue to sit on the bench and look at him. I want to ask more but know I should keep my mouth, if he wanted to tell me more than he would. He starts up again and looks to me, his grey eyes meeting mine. "We dated and it was okay at first, but I wasn't in the relationship for the right reasons. I wanted her but I had no feelings towards her, I tried to force it, I tried to make it work but I couldn't get myself to feel anything for her. I just decided to be true and honest and I left her… She has been trying hard to reunite us again…" he trails of as I wrap my arms around myself again, trying hard to keep myself warm, a small shiver running up my spine as I listen to him.

"She really cares for you…" I mumble and he looks to me, like he does not approve of what I say. That the idea of her caring for him was a lie.

"I know. But the thing is I don't… And I can't force myself to love Mira when I want someone else." At this I frown. He liked someone else? So many names of possible candidates going through my head at the moment that it overwhelmed me. "And the funny thing is, I didn't want to fall in love, not at all… But at some point this girl smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it." Laxus says his eyes briefly meets mine and then he looks away again, almost embarrassed to confess there was another girl.

I am at a loss at words as I continue to stare at him. He fell in love? I could not find it in myself to believe him. "She must really be a lucky girl." I say as I rise to my feet and take a few steps towards him, now we both were staring at the sky.

"She doesn't know… Yet, but we will see." He says as he looks down to me. Suddenly I feel embarrassed and guilty that he had spent so much time with me over the past few days, surely he could have spent time with her if that was the case. I take a step back and look to the pond. I bite my lip and turn around. Why I suddenly felt so bad I don't know, it just felt so wrong to be here right now. I hear some movement from his side and then I feel his him wrap an arm around me. I freeze. "Are you okay?" he asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah," I mumble, but he only pulls me closer to him to the point that I am flush against his chest. Even thou I crave his body heat it makes me feel bad to be this close. "We should get back to the dorm, it's getting late…" I say and with that I break from his embrace and I start to walk, for a moment Laxus remains in his spot and then he follows me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

I know a short chapter! And I am sorry but it's going to be a busy week so wanted to do an update before I get drowned in work! Haha I still see many ask the shipping of this story… Well on the summary it says, Laxus, Lucy and Natsu. But I will confirm in the next chapter! By the way Lalu lovers will love the next chapter! Dinner (Un-official date) between Laxus and Lusy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And when I get time I will do chapter 6 pronto! I hope to update by Friday okat? Leave me your love, hate, opinion, comment and I will keep pushing through to write more! Lotsa love Lols.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 **Chapter 5**

 _Losing him was Blue….like I'd never known_

"When are we going to go dress shopping?" Cana asks as she pulls the page I am writing on currently from me and she just stares at it like it's some kind of spell I wrote for witchcraft or some shit. "How the fuck do you even get that answer Lucy?" she asks and I roll my eyes at her, typical Cana never paying attention in class.

"Maybe if you paid attention in math class you would figure it out." Levy states pulling my paper to her and looking at it as well. "Seriously though Lucy how do you get that? I got 73." I roll my eyes at them both and sigh because I know they both were wrong and I was the one with the A for Math…. Not typical for your typical blonde...

"You two should focus more on the class then your phones." I say taking back my paper, as I continue to write on it. It was not my fault if they didn't pay attention.

"Boo you Lucy." Levy says with a cute little pout on her lips and that just makes me smile shaking my head from side to side at her antics. "But seriously, dress shopping like ASAP?" Levy ask and this catches Erza and Mira's attention too, Lissana raises her eyes from the book she is reading and all are looking at me now.

"Why are you asking me?" I say as I look to the other girls in surprise. They seemed curious to the point that it was annoying. And I am not sure why the sudden curiosity.

"Let's go tomorrow after school?" Mira asks and she has a smile on her face, she was her bubbly self, not the same person I had seen last Saturday when she wanted to speak to Laxus and when he had given her a cold shoulder.

"Well it is Friday tomorrow so we could spend the whole day searching for the perfect dresses after school." Levy suggests with a smile on her face. Ever since Monday everything has gone back to normal or normal-ish, there was no lingering looks or questions pointed towards me. We all acted normal and that was good. I know the conversation would spike up again eventually but right now it was quiet.

"So what's the arrangements this year? Who is going with who?" Cana asks and I continue to look at my paper trying to not be obvious that I was curious too. That was the question right? I knew who I was going with, and I was not sure who the others would go with. I bite my lip and glance up to Levy who has a blush on her cheeks.

"I have a date…" Erza mumbles first and we all look up at her in surprise. Was she serious right now? Erza actually has a date? Did this male have a death wish? Or did he just seriously have balls to take her?

"Spill it!" Mira almost yells and she has this look in her eyes that says she is up to no good.

"Jellal Fernandes asked me yesterday in science class…" Erza continues to say in a hushed voice, like it's this big secret, her cheeks almost as bright red as her hair.

"Oh my God!" Mira says as she throws her arms around Erza. "He finally grew some balls and asked you!" Mira says with a smile, and she sounded just like Laxus right about there. At the thought of his name I look up and look over the quad where we were sitting, he was standing on the other side, his attention was on his phone as usual. I quickly look away and back to my friends. "That's so fantastic!" It seemed that Mira was really happy for Erza even in her own heartache of missing Laxus. I feel my phone vibrate in my lap and pull it closer.

I look at the screen for a moment, Laxus… I open the message and almost smile as I read his message. 'You and me… Dinner tomorrow night?' Silly man. I shake my head and look up to him. Dinner with Laxus was becoming a habit. One that I was growing rather fond of. I press reply. 'Sure. What time and where?' I ask and smile as I look over to him and I see as he glances to me and then back to his phone.

I almost miss most of the conversation that was going on between my friends as I look back to them, seeming my stolen glance has gone by without notice. And that's when Cana snaps her fingers in front of me and I shake slightly as I am brought back down to earth.

"Earth to Lucy!" Cana says as she looks to me and I frown as I look to my friends.

"What?" I ask absentmindedly as I place my phone face down on my lap, waiting for a message from Laxus that I know will reply within the next few seconds.

"Do you have a date for the dance or not?" Levy asks and I sit back for a moment contemplating my answer to that, even if I did have a date, why did I feel embarrassed to say it was Natsu... Almost like I didn't want it to be him. I bite my lip and I mull over my answer in my head for a second or two.

"Why?" I finally ask half surprised not even sure if they know that Natsu had asked me.

"Well, Levy is going with Gajeel Redfox…" The name sounds so familiar, and that's when it hits me, like a train going full speed crashing into a wall, Laxus was speaking a Gajeel the other night, telling him about the ball of energy from the PEP squad… Meaning he was referring to Levy! Oh my God I can't believe I did not see this. "…I am going with Jellal, Juvia is taking Gray, Cana decided to go with Freed and Mira and Lisanna is going with Loki." I stare at them for a moment, this was too much to actually take in, had all this happened while I was busy of in my own world?

"I think Laxus is even going, taking the girl he had with him on Saturday." At this I freeze and I notice Mira does too, she almost seems like a stone sculpture as we look to Cana. Mira patiently waiting for the girl to continue with her story about her ex-boyfriend and the new girl in his life, I gulp.

"I doubt it." Came Mira's soft yet steady reply after Cana didn't give any more information about mystery girl and then I look at her, her eyes held such a fire in them, something I haven't seen before. "Do any of you know who he was with though on Saturday?" Mira asks and I bite my lip, he was with me… I can't tell them that though, she would surely be agitated and the news alone will put her into shock.

"Not sure, but she was wearing his hoodie so it seems that there is something going on." Levy starts speaking and I feel so nervous sitting here, on one hand I wanted to tell them no there was nothing going on between him and the girl which is me, but on the other hand I didn't want them to know it's me. That reminded me, I still had his hoodie tucked away in my closet.

"Back to the point… Lucy?" Cana asks more firmly and now all eyes are back on me and I frown.

"What about me?" I ask nervously and it's like I have been missing for the whole conversation that they had.

"Silly, are you going with someone to the dance?" Lisanna asks and at this she gives me a smile. Oh yes I still had to answer them.

"If not, I am sure you can join me and Lisanna and go with Loki, he does always seem to have a hand full of woman around him." Mira says with a giggle and I shake my head, there was no way in hell that I would go with Loki. Not now, not ever. He was the biggest fuck boy I knew. "The only reason I am joining is because I don't want to leave poor Lisanna alone with him." At this all of the girls laugh in union. The feeling was mutual it seemed.

"No need, Natsu asked me." I say softly, and it's like hell froze over as all the girls around me go completely quiet. Had I said something wrong? I look to their surprised faces, from Cana to Mira.

"Did Juvia miss anything?" I hear as Juvia ask as she plops down on the grass next to Mira.

"Natsu asked you?" Lisanna asked a bit surprised and I frown and I am sure I saw hurt in her eyes as she continue to look at me.

"Juvia does not know who Natsu asked what…" Juvia says not really knowing what she had walked into right now. I look to Lisanna as she stares back at me, I'm not sure whether she is sad or angry, even though I know how she felt about the said male that was now a hot topic.

"Yeah… He asked me to go with him to the ball." I say rather slowly and it's like realization sets in, Lisanna diverting her eyes as she rises to her feet, closing the book she had been reading moments earlier. "Lisanna…" I call out but she pays no attention as she starts to walk away from our little group. I want to rise to my feet, I want to stop her and ask her what's going on, Mira's hand on my leg stops me from doing anything.

"Lucy don't." Mira says and I look to Mira, I have no idea what I had done to make her so upset in the first place, I mean I wasn't even the one who asked, Natsu, he asked me so she had no right to be angry at me.

"Juvia is still confused about what's going on." Juvia says and I look to her and her puzzled look.

"Mira what did I do wrong?" I ask and Lisanna's older sibling shakes her head from side to side not even answering my question leaving me all the more irritated.

"You know she likes Natsu, she was just hoping he would ask her to the ball that's all." Mira says and I sit there for a moment staring at the back of Lisanna's head as she disappears, it felt like I could do nothing right, everything I did was a complete mess, if it wasn't shit with Lyon, it was things with Laxus and now it was Natsu. Men were so fucking complicated and they made everything complicated. They made my life such a fucking mess, every one of them.

"We are only going as friends. So she has nothing to worry about." I blurt out as I rise to my feet slightly agitated by the whole situation. I grab at my phone before it can land on the grass and I push my paper work into my little backpack I had with me. "I shouldn't have said yes if I knew she would hurt like this." I mutter as I turn on my heel, my whole mood now spoiled over how childish she was acting.

"Lucy wait!" I hear my name being called by Levy but it doesn't stop me I just move faster. Couldn't I just get a break for once? Could I just not have trouble with anything for one damn week? If Lisanna was going to react like this then I would tell Natsu that he wold be better off without me at his side.

My phone vibrates in my hand and I look to the screen as I see one unread message from Laxus, I ignore the text, I would see what he has to say when I was safely in my next class. I feel like crying, I feel like shouting, I felt like punching something in the face with a chair. I take a deep breath and my feet continue to carry me towards my next class. I fidget with my phone in my hand finally giving in because somehow I knew the message would give me some sort of comfort and then look at the screen, I swipe at it as I hastily open Laxus message.

'Be ready at 18:00… it's a surprise.' I look at the message and even though I want to smile at how playful he seems to be I can't help but feel like I want to cry and that's when I hit a wall, or I think it's a wall and I hit the object with so much force that it sent me flying onto my ass. My phone falling from my grip and landing with a thud next to me.

"Ow!" I yell as I look up to the person who had blocked my way. His smile was overbearing and overwhelming to the point I just looked away. Not him, not now. I couldn't handle it. I sit up and instantly reach for my phone but he has it in his hands as he reaches for my hand but I swat it away.

"Luce you ok?" Natsu ask and I shake my head from side to side as I try to get to my feet without his help. As I get to my feet I brush off my skirt and look to him, staring daggers into his direction and this makes him frown. "Lucy?" He calls to me but I only snatch my phone from him and turn to walk away.

His hand on my shoulder stops me in place and I finally stop as I stare at the ground. I'm trying very hard to keep my emotions at bay but it's rather hard as I take a deep breath and just shut my eyes. Just so I could stop them from tearing up. If that would help. Natsu side steps me and then he's in front of me, hands holding my shoulders.

"Lucy?" he coos to me and I turn my head slightly, I am trying so hard not to just loose it right now.

I take a deep breath and then I open my eyes and I look into his. They are full of wonder and concern and worry. I bite my lip as I continue to look into those eyes. But it's hard, it's just too hard and I just don't feel like I can handle this. So when he pulls me into his chest and folds his arms around me, at first I want to push away, I don't want Lisanna seeing me, I don't want to know how I ruined her day by just being with Natsu.

But it was pointless to fight Natsu, it was pointless for me because I wasn't physically or mentally strong enough to ever take him on. So I stop fighting and I just let him hug me. I feel stupid that I'm just such a mess and the past week this was the only way he saw me.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks into my hair as I just rest my head on his chest. Was there even a point in telling him what was going on? Would he not be angry at Lisanna for making me upset, but then again I upset her even more.

"It's nothing." I manage to say but I can feel Natsu shaking his head from side to side, he didn't believe me.

"A text from Mira says otherwise." He whispers to me and at this I pull back and I look at him, a text? From Mira?

"What?" I ask as I stare into Natsu's eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Natsu tries again and I just continue to stare into his eyes. Mira had texted Natsu? Saying what? That I hurt Lisanna? That I upset her? But no one thought how upset I would get. I huff a breath, I was not going to tell Natsu anything.

"What did Mira say?" I ask and at this Natsu gives me a sad smile…

"Let's go for a walk…" Natsu replies and I frown as he slowly lets go of me.

"We can't miss class." I start but Natsu isn't having any of that, he links his arm with mine as he start to pull me forward, this was different then the way Laxus was with me, Laxus embraced me like a lover would and Natsu like a friend. I try to fight, to not move but Natsu just smiled at me and continue to pull me. "Natsu!" I almost yell but he continues to laugh… I don't have strength in me to fight him. I just don't. My feet move but they are hesitant as I take one step after another.

We walk past some of the classes and soon we reach the field and we have yet to say a word to each other as we start to make our way around the track field, slowly walking, one foot in front of another. The silence was deafening as we continue to walk and I can see students making their way onto the field in the middle, P.E. seemed to be soccer for today.

Natsu pulls me closer as soon as he notices the others starting to move to the field and then he starts talking… "Lucy…what happened?" Natsu asks and I huff, I was not going to say anything until he shed some light on what he knew, what Mira had told him.

He looks to me, and he still has that carefree smile on his face, he gives me a little bump with his shoulder as we continue to walk around the track field.

"I know Lisanna likes me…" he finally says and at this I sigh, it was common knowledge, but I had doubted so many times that he was aware of the fact that she did like him. "But I don't like her like that." Natsu continues as he runs a hand through his hair and then he looks to me.

"I would say more than like… She's in love with you Natsu." I say and at this he stops and he turns to me a sad smile on his face.

"She is in love with the thought of me…" Natsu says and I stare into his eyes as I try to figure this whole thing out. "Deep down she just wants to be loved in a way that calms her soul… And I can't do that…" Natsu says as he turns back and we start to walk again.

"It's rather sad for her though… when they asked me who my date for the dance was and I said you asked me… That heartbreak in her eyes…" I say as I look down at our feet.

"She will be okay, she is still young." Natsu says and he sounds like an old soul as the words leave his mouth.

"We are still young…" I say as I look to him and he smiles.

"Please don't worry too much about her, it's affecting your happiness." Natsu says and at this I look down. "Besides you already didn't have a good few days, I never want to add to ruining your happiness." Natsu says and at this I look in front of me again.

"You didn't ruin it." I say as we continue to walk and it seems that we have walked around the track field once. The other students still playing soccer as they kick the ball to each other. "Why did you ask me though?" I ask, curiosity getting the better part of me yet again.

"Silly Lucy," Natsu says as he twirls me in his arm catching me by complete surprise as he smiles to me. "Because I wanted you by my side." Natsu says and he gives me this breath taking smile that leaves me breathless but I smile nether the less as I let a little giggle escape my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello lovelies! A new update, I have been swamped at work and lacking updates so sorry! But here is an update! This also serves as a confirmation that this is now 100% LaLu fic. I'll still keep it as a three way on front page to fuck with people mind. I'm just bad like that. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated it. I really do hope you love this chapter! And I will try my best to type in this week I promise. Leave me your love, your hate, your comments and opinions, it keeps me motivated to continue. Lotsa Love Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 **Chapter 6**

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

"Blue or purple?" Erza asks as she pulls a dress over her chest looking at herself in the mirror then turn from side to side before trying another slick form fitting dress. I look at the girls as the pull dresses towards them and then gaze at their own reflection in the mirrors. I sigh, I have yet to find a dress but I doubt I would find one with all the girls currently fighting over which would be taken by them.

Even though the issue between me and Lisanna was resolved I still felt bad for her. Natsu and Mira both spoke to her yesterday and this morning at breakfast she came and apologized to me for her actions. I had forgiven and would forget the incident ever happened. I was not one to hold a grudge. I look as Lisanna pulls a dark blue dress over her chest and look at herself.

"You should try that one on Lisanna." I say and she looks up to me smiling brightly.

"You think?" she asks and it almost seemed like nothing had happened yesterday. I just nod my head as I watch Cana stumble out of the dressing room with a slick black halter neck, hugging her curves tightly. All of them looked so beautiful. I look down to my phone as I look at the clock, it was almost 17:30, I had to meet up with Laxus at 18:00 at my dorm to catch dinner with him.

"Lucy you're not going to try on a dress?" Levy asks as she pokes her head out of the dressing room and I shake my head, in all honestly I had no money to rent one of these dresses, they were rather expensive only for renting. I would just look in my closet and use one of the dresses I have. No point in wasting money on one simple event.

"No, no it's fine." I say with a small smile as I look to Mira and her stunning little dark blue number, it was too sexy for anyone else to pull off that was for sure, she turns around and admire her ass for a while and then she looks back to the rest of the girls.

"I think this one is for me…" Mira says with a smile and all the other girls smile brightly nodding their heads in agreement. I hear chatter coming towards our side and when I look to the side where I see Evergreen and Cherry as they walk towards us smiling.

"I hope you didn't pick all the good ones yet!" Evergreen says as she starts looking through the dresses to the right. Cherry looks to me and she has this stupid look on her face as she glares to Mira and Erza.

"No not yet, I didn't believe Elfman when he told me he was going with you Eva, I'm so happy for you two." Mira says as she looks at herself again in the mirror, only to double check to make sure she would surely be the sexist one at the dance for sure. All attention would surely be on her.

"Why would I not agree to go with Elfman? I mean I'm not going with Freed or Bickslow, and you know Lax won't take anyone." At this Mira just smiles and nods her head but I can see the fire in her eyes as she hears Laxus being mentioned, but she seems slightly satisfied at the fact that he would have no partner.

"Cherry you going with Lyon?" I hear Cana say and at this I look down, I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want to even see how happy she was to be going with that asshole. Lyon was still a bitter pill for me to swallow and I will admit that I just needed to forget about him. It would be for the best.

"Actually no. He said he was skipping it this year." Cherry says with a pout on her face and I frown. He's not going? It was his last year in high school, so him not going was actually a stupid decision but then again I would not look at his stupid face when I went so it was a plus point for me. "Lucy I heard you and Natsu are going." Cherry says and at this I just nod my head, still not wanting to face her.

"Yeah." I mumble and look to Lisanna walking out of the dressing room, the dress she was wearing was rather beautiful, it was a heart shaped dressed that hugged her upper body and flowed down to her feet. She looked absolutely beautiful. I smile to her and she repays me with another smile.

"You already have a dress?" Eva asks and I shake my head, I didn't want to be here now that Cherry was here, her name left a bitter taste in my mouth. And I didn't want to make any decisions on dresses if she was here and ruined my mood and my taste in clothes.

"No, I'll get one." I say as I rise to my feet. "But I am going to love you and leave you all for now, I have somewhere to be soon." I say and I feel like I am on auto pilot as I grab for my bag, this does not go unnoticed by the other girls and they just look to me, surprise and confusing on their faces.

"What? Where to?" Cana asks as she looks to me, the confusion on her face almost seems cute.

"Just somewhere." I say as I turn on my heel, not wanting to give any more detail of where I would be going, it was not their business.

"Lucy you still need a dress!" Levy yells and I give her a small smile and then a wave dismissing her attempt at trying to keep me to stay.

"I'll get one." I say and with that I leave them, darting out of the dress shop as fast as I can and I know they would not follow me or try to, they won't get very far wearing the dresses. It would take me a few minutes to get to school and back to my dorm, hopefully I would have enough time to freshen up before Laxus came.

"Lucy!" I hear my name and stop in my steps as I look over my shoulder to the entrance of the shop. Mira standing there frowning at me like I have just done the un-thinkable. I slightly turn to face her.

"Yea?" I yell back to her as I continue to stand in the street. Mira walks out, her arms crossed over her chest as she takes a few steps out of the shop, she is dressed now, and was no longer wearing her dress. I hesitate but take a step closer, not too sure what she wanted from me.

"Where are you heading of to?" Mira asks as we finally stop in front of each other in the street and she does not seem happy at all that I am just leaving.

"I just have plans." I say as a matter of fact and she raises her brow at me suspicion all over her face beautiful face.

"Plans with?" Mira asks and I raise a brow now, why so many question?

"Just plans." I say as I wipe some stray hair from my eyes.

"I thought you would be coming with us, I already told Natsu and the others we were going to meet them for dinner." Mira says and it's like she is giving me no room to object. I look at her for a moment, contemplating whether to just give in and go with her and cancel my plans with Laxus or to just go and meet up with Laxus. I bite the inside of my lip.

"I already made plans, sorry Mira. Maybe another time." I say and I leave it at that as I turn and I start to walk away, I'm not going to just give in and do what she wants me to do. I turn to look to her over my shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow thou." I say and with that I continue to walk on. I don't know what her reaction was but I doubt it was something nice, I never dissed my friends, never. This was the first time ever. But then again I did tell Laxus I would meet up with him.

I rush to the school but my feet do not move fast enough, so when I turn the corner to my dorm room Laxus is standing next to my door, his back against the wall, listening to the music from his earphones. He looks up to me and when he sees me he smiles. Even thou I don't have time to freshen up I rush to my door.

"Hey there." Laxus says as he takes out his earphones with one hand and provides me with a single little daisy from his other. I stop in my tracks as I look to the white flower he is presenting to me and I smile as I look from it to him. "This is for you." He says and then he hands me the lone flower, it makes me smile, a bit too brightly as I take it from him.

"Thank you." I say as I look at it for a moment longer and then I feel his arm around my waist pulling me to him, I'm a bit caught by surprise but the small gesture of greeting with a hug relaxes my tense mind as I hug him back with one arm, I could get lost in his arms and I wouldn't have a problem. I pull back as I look at the little flower, that such a small gesture made me smile so much, it made me so happy.

I pull out my keys and fumble a bit before I unlock my door and Laxus pushes it open, he seems so at ease as he walks into my room switching on the light as he goes, I walk in slowly, my mind still fixated on the flower. I don't notice Laxus moving to my closet and opening the door and pulling out his hoodie I have yet to return. He tosses it over his shoulder then turn to me as I look up, a frown on my face.

"It might get cold." He states with a foolish grin on his face and I nod my head as I walk to my desk pulling a glass of water I had abandoned earlier closer and placing the flower in the water, I admire its beauty and simplicity.

"Thank you again." I repeat and at this Laxus laughs but nods his head, I had never received flowers before, this was a first. "So you have a surprise in store for us?" I ask as I turn to him and he hands me his hoodie, at first I just stare down at it and then I take it in my hands.

"Put it on, I don't want you getting sick before your dance." Laxus says and at this I chuckle as I start to pull it over my head and onto my body. It still amazed me how small my body was compared to his.

"There was a point where I didn't want to go anymore." I say as I pull it straight and look at myself in the mirror. It was still oversized, it wasn't warm like last time but it still smelled like Laxus and that made me feel slightly warm. I look to Laxus and he raises an eyebrow at me, silently questioning my statement. "Oh just some stupid thing with Lisanna, but we are over that, now I am having a problem finding a dress." I say as I grab at my keys, and turn to Laxus as he starts to lead us out into the hall.

"You don't have a dress yet?" Laxus asks as he closes my door and I slip the key into the lock. I look to him nodding my head. "I thought all you girls went dress shopping today." He says with a frown on his face and at this I shake my head.

"Yeah we went but renting a dress is far too expensive, paying an absurd amount of money just to wear a dress once? My dad would never entertain the thought unless I would be wearing the dress more than once." I say as I feel Laxus's hand on the small of my back and we start to walk, not quite sure what our destination is yet.

"Oh…" I hear Laxus mumble and he seems to be in thought as we continue to walk, but we are not moving to the entrance of the dorm building, more like the stairs. I don't question him though. I just follow him as he leads us up the flight of stairs, past the first story, then the second and the fourth and finally we look at the door that leads to the roof and I turn to give Laxus a questionable look. But he grabs the handle and with ease he pushes the door which is always locked open.

He leads me through the doorway and onto the roof, a slight breeze blowing against us. I look a bit further and see a blanket sprawled out in the middle of the roof, a little basket to the side. I look to Laxus with a frown and he just smirks at me as he starts to lead me towards the blanket.

"And this?" I ask as we get to the blanket and he notions to me to take a seat, as soon as my ass touches the ground he sits down next to me and he actually smiles towards me.

"A surprise." Laxus says as he extends his long legs in front of him making himself comfortable, I do the same folding my legs underneath me, I look around, the sky several shades of pink to purple to dark blue. I am in awe at the beautiful view that I am witnessing as I look into the air. There is a hint of stars in the sky but it was still too early for them to reveal themselves.

I look to Laxus as he moves slightly closer to me, now next to me as we look back to the sky… Something I always found comfort in, the sky, how it changes, as the sun rises and falls from the shades of blue it shows, to the now pinks, purples and dark blue with the promise of night. My favourite part would be the stars. That was my dream after school, to study the stars.

This was truly a pleasant surprise, I never thought that Laxus had it in himself to pull of something like this. It would have been the perfect first date if we weren't just two friends having dinner.

"It's beautiful." I murmur as I continue to admire the beauty.

"Much like you…" I hear and I'm not sure the words register as I look down and I look to Laxus, his eyes that dark grey again. There seemed to be more within Laxus then meets the eye. I give him a soft smile, and I mean a real smile, not one of the fake stupid smiles I have been plastering on my face for the past few days. A slight hint of a blush on my cheeks.

"So for dinner I got us some sandwiches and some cola… Is that okay?" Laxus asks, I look to him and smile, he was spoiling me in any case, with all the food he was bringing to me or taking me out to.

"You spoil me too much." I say with a smile and he just shakes his head at me.

"No there is no such thing. I enjoy eating with you, well I enjoy spending time with you." Laxus says as he pulls the little basket closer to us, he opens the top and pulls out a cola and he hands it to me, I take it and open the top bringing it to my mouth as I drink from the bottle, not very lady like I must say.

But he doesn't pay attention as he takes his cola and opens it taking a drink to. "It makes me wonder why you are not spending time with the girl you like." I say as I look back up to the sky, the stars coming to life one by one. For a moment Laxus is quiet, and it almost seemed too quiet so when I look at him he has this deep frown on his face.

"Hmm?" He asks and his eyes focusses on me like he has no idea what he had told me. It had been a week ago, don't tell me he had fallen out of love with this girl all ready. That would have been in record time if so.

"You remember… You told me about that girl you fell for." I say turning my head to the side and smiling, a slight pinch of jealousy sparking in my stomach even though I know I should not be jealous, he spends so much time with me, that the girl would surely be jealous of me, but the thought that she was actually wanted and he actually liked her made me sad… I didn't have someone like that for me.

"Oh…" Laxus laughs at that as he shakes his head from side to side. "I'm sure she is fine with it." He says with a soft smile on his lips.

"I find that a little hard to believe, I know I would be jealous…" I say trailing off looking down to the ground speaking my mind for a moment before I stop, I shouldn't speak about it this much, it had nothing to do with me.

"You would be jealous?" He asks and I raise a brow at his innocent yet loaded question. I didn't think there was anything behind it, but there was, I could see it in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Meaning?" I asked a bit confused but still curious.

"Well, if you were my girl… you would be jealous if I spent time with another girl?" Laxus asks and then he is busy with his little basket again, pulling out some containers. It seems that the food had been home made. The seriousness behind the question soften by his lack of attention to it.

"Well if you were spending so much time with her like you were with me, I might. Besides, if I had someone like you I would never want to share." I say as a matter of fact and at this Laxus hands me a contained with my sandwich. His eyes meeting mine and it's like he approves of my answer.

"That is good to know." Laxus says as he opens his container and he pulls out his sandwich, it looks so appetizing almost had my mouth watering as I look at it.

"This would actually be a pretty good first date for me…" I mumble because I follow his action and I take a bite from the meaty sandwich, I hum in approval. The flavour and taste was amazing, much better than the take out we had eaten previously, maybe because it was homemade, maybe he had made it himself which would make it much more special.

"It is a rather good idea, I'll keep that in mind next time we sit down for dinner … But tell me how are things between you…" Laxus trails of and I look to him a deep frown on my face. My mind instantly jumping to Lyon, because who else would he ask about?

"He hasn't contacted me or made contact with me… if that was what you were going to ask." I say taking another bite and then looking at the sky again, avoiding eye contact, I hear Laxus sigh and then take a deep breath.

"If he does, tell me…" Laxus says and I sigh in return.

"Why?" I softly ask not sure the reason behind his question in the first place.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you." I look to Laxus, he has a hard look in his eyes, one I haven't really seen yet. I take a small bite from my sandwich and look at him for a bit longer then I should before I turn from him. "How did you fall for him?" Laxus asks, my jaw going slack at the question. It was a rather loaded question which I asked myself a few times, answers not relevant popping up. I swallow the piece I had been chewing and then I bite my lip.

How did I fall for Lyon? I chew my lower lip for a moment as I mull over the answers I was trying to put together. Had it been that he had given me attention? And affection… I doubt because I saw him give the same kind of attention to Cherry, I was blinded… Was I just desperate and he saw right through me? I bite my lip a little too hard. I wasn't desperate no… I just looked for love or what seemed like love in the wrong person.

"I was naïve." I say and look from Laxus, I'm not able to face him knowing how stupid I must sound right now. I was naïve to think I would ever have Lyon… He was never mine to start with, I was just a distraction when he didn't want Cherry. "Naïve and stupid." I mutter.

"Aren't we all?" I hear him ask and this makes me look at him, it makes me actually look at him, how his eyes darken and the side of his lips lift in an attempt of a smile… Was he trying to reassure me? It was working. I give him a soft smile.

"I doubt you were ever naïve and stupid… I mean you are Laxus Dreyar…The Laxus Dreyar." I say and at this he chuckles smiling broadly, I was starting to like seeing him smile. It was warm and welcome and I know he didn't share it with others, these moments were just for us. It made me wonder if Mira had ever seen his smile. He always wore a smirk. No matter what. Is that why she clung onto him?

Laxus continues to chuckle as he places his half eaten sandwich in its container. He looks at me for a moment and then he looks to the sky. The night has embraced us all around, but I don't feel it's coldness yet… Laxus moves slightly scooting closer to me till he is next to me, making himself comfortable again as he takes his contained.

"Well… You have a point, but I was naïve and stupid once upon a time." Laxus says, I bite my sandwich again as I sit closer to him. Our shoulder brushing somewhat. The closeness towards Laxus was somewhat comforting. "You know Mira gave me this scar on my eye." He says in between bites and I look to him frowning.

"Really?" I asked taken aback by the fact.

"We have known each other a long time…" He says taking a sip from his drink and I look to him. Wanting him to continue with what he was talking. "We were playing one day, and she was climbing a tree, I wanted to follow her but she kept telling me it's her fort, I'm not allowed, no boys allowed. I ended up yelling at her from the ground. It was comical to be honest." He smiles as he says this, making me second guess the fact that Mira might never have seen this side of him. "I was so angry I just climb until I was next to her, she was so upset and she hit and pushed me so hard I fell from the tree. It was rather high. I just remember my grandfather taking me to the emergency room and Mira crying." He seems so caught up in the moment, or the memory that I smile, he was smiling to as he continued to look at the stars. "She still feels bad about the whole incident even when I have forgotten and forgiven." I frown… He might have forgiven but he didn't forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello! I know late update but work is hectic and I am sick so not much time for some good old writing. But here is an update. I do not own any music mentioned in any of my stories but I do love to use some music. This chapter The chainsmokers – Roses. But yeat I updated the summary so it's LaLu CONFIRMED. But you still need to endure Nastu being mega friendzoned. Poor guy. Leave me some love, hate, opinion or criticism so I can better your reading experience! Chapter 8 might not be up in a week it might take two but I will work non stop!!!! Lotsa love Lols!

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 7

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

"Earth to Lucy!" I look at the fingers that are bring snapped in front of me and I blink several times to focus on my surroundings.

"What?" I say as I look around, Levy and Gajeel staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"You were spacing out again." Levy says and I look to Gajeel, that expressionless face of his… Nothing new. "You have been like this for like two weeks! What's up girl?" Levy asks as she scoots closer to me and I frown. If she only knew. But I had other things on my mind, other people… well person. It's just that Friday night with Laxus was something else, it was nice, and I enjoyed it so much.

After the home made sandwiches we ended up laying down on the roof looking at the stars. I mean it could not be more perfect then it already was. And it was one of my top moments yet. Even when it got a bit colder and I automatically snuggled closer to him. He didn't mind he actually encouraged it. But it made me feel slightly guilty as I thought that he was cozying up to me when he liked another girl. His words still running around in my head, 'I'm sure she is fine with it.' I sigh, I wouldn't let my thoughts give such a sweet memory a sour taste.

"Lucy!" I shake my head and now Gajeel was staring at me and Levy had this worried look on her face!

"I was thinking about where I could get a dress, its stressful." I lie. And it seems that Levy accepts my lie but Gajeel raises an eyebrow.

"You still haven't found a dress?" I hear from behind me as Erza walks closer. I sigh no I still had not found a dress but it wasn't that high on my priority list as it should be.

"No…" I say as I relax against the big oak tree. We had decided to meet up at the local park, the boys wanted to play some soccer, and we girls just wanted to… gossip. That is the right term no need lying about that. "I will… in this week." I mumble as Erza takes a seat next to me folding her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe you could come over to my house and look at one of my dresses?" Erza says and I take a deep breath, it's not that I wanted to but I still had to see what I had in my closet before going to the extreme and borrow a dress from a friend. I pull my hoodie tighter against me, it was cold out, winter was looming over us.

"Oh my God guy! Guess what I heard!" We hear Cana as she rushes towards us in a rush. I look up at the busty brunette, her boobs almost popping out of her shirt as she speed walks towards us and she takes a seat. Ignoring the fact that Gajeel was silently sitting next to us and he could hear everything. "Before Mira comes though." Cana says as she moves a little closer and myself and Erza raises a brow…

"What Cana?" Erza says she seems so serious.

"So… I heard Laxus likes someone…" I freeze at the mention of his name and in the sentence she used.

"What!" Erza says and she seems outraged about the fact that Laxus might have a love interest. "Who?" she asks silently and she almost seemed scary as she stared at Cana.

"I don't know!" Cana almost yells out of desperation.

"Mira will not be happy." Levy says from the side and we look to her. Gajeel awkwardly looking away like he has no idea what was going on, but it seems Erza can smell fear on him.

"You…" Erza states pointing to Gajeel and he raises a brow in suspicion.

"What?" he asks, and I can see his façade will not hold up.

"You know Laxus…Tell us who this girl is." Erza almost demanded as she stared at him, he gulped and his eyes widen, almost like he knew something, I turn my full attention to him, my eyes meeting his for a moment.

"I know nothing." Gajeel says and he narrows his eyes at Erza who in return almost rises to her feet, I can see her hand inching to grab his collar.

"Tell us what you know…" Erza's voice went deadly soft to the point where I had to strain my ears. A shiver running down my spine at how calm she sounds. It is the calm before the storm.

"He was with a girl last week Saturday…" He trails of and his eyes meet mine and I freeze, wait fuck, that was me, I had been with him, that's when Gajeel and Jellal saw us. Oh My God. My eyes grow wide and I slightly shake my head from side to side, Gajeel frowning a bit and it took all but five seconds for him to catch onto the fact that he should not continue. "But that's it, didn't see who she was or how she looked. Me and Jellal was heading to the Pizza place." Gajeel says and I must say if I was Erza I would not believe him, but maybe it's the fact that I knew he was lying.

"He hasn't spoken about a girl?" Levy asks getting really close to Gajeel and I can see she is testing his resolve that will not last too long.

"Shh guys! Look Mira and Natsu are here!" I yell a bit louder then I intended and everyone looks up, and then from side to side and then in the distance they see that indeed Natsu and Mira and the others are on their way. Erza's eyes widen as she rises to her feet, pulling Cana up with her.

"We aren't done with the conversation." Erza whispers to Cana and Cana nods her head in agreement. I look as Levy rise to her feet and the three woman start to make their way towards the group that are on their way towards us. I look to Gajeel and he has this amused look on his face. I frown and scoot a bit closer to him.

"Keep your lips shut." I threaten and he chuckles at me turning his head to the side.

"They not allowed to know about you two?" Gajeel asks and I narrow my eyes at him.

"There is no 'you two'." I say lowering my voice and at this Gajeel narrows his eyes.

"But you are the girl he has a thing for." Gajeel replies and I don't know whether he is asking or saying. I frown and I just look at him… "No further comment on this matter." Gajeel states.

"Yeah please, not even to Levy." I say as I rise to my feet, our group almost at the spot where me and Gajeel remained seated, I look to the group and then I am swept up off my feet and into the air and I grab a hold of anything to keep me in place. "Oh God!" I yell as I am turned in a circle and when it finally stops, I look down at the monster that was man handling me only to look into Natsu's eyes. I instantly smile wrapping my arms around his neck, he places me on my feet and I hug him close to me as he does the same, our little embrace not only catching me off-guard but the rest of our friends to.

"Hey Luce! Missed you on Friday night!" Natsu states and I smile as I look up to him, he always wears that carefree smile of his. But it wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't have that smile.

"Sorry! I had other plans." I say as I look at Natsu but I notice Gajeel behind him mouth 'Laxus' to me and I send him a death glare. The fucker should keep quiet if he knows what is good for him.

"Other plans? With who?" I hear from the side and look at Gray, he has a deep frown on his face. And then he gets elbowed in his side by Erza.

"She had prior arrangements." Erza says and Gray just rubs his side as he nods, not saying anything. Natsu finally removing his arms from me as he looks to me his eyes searching mine. He glances over me and then there is a frown on his face and then he smiles brightly.

"I thought I lost this jacket. Did I forget it at your dorm last time me and Happy visited?" he asks and I go beat red as I look at the slightly oversized jacket I was wearing, I slightly remember him throwing it on my chair, but never collecting it again before he left. I must have ended up placing it in my closet, much like where Laxus' hoodie was now as well.

"Yeah Sorry!" I say as I start to move to remove it but Natsu stops me. Shaking his head from side to side.

"Keep it, or you might freeze to death." Natsu says with a smile and I just chuckle as I nod my head.

"I thought we men were going to play some soccer!" I hear Elfman say and at this I chuckle. But Natsu doesn't move, I watch as Gray, Elfman and Gajeel start to move. Natsu nuzzles his arm to my side and then he links our arms.

"I'm going to miss the first half." I hear him say as he pulls me closer, and it never seemed to stop amazing me how he always stayed so warm, I just wanted to snuggle closer to him, this was one thing he and Laxus had in common, but Natsu was always slightly warmer. I lay my head on his shoulder as he pulls me closer. "You wanna take a lap around the park?" Natsu asks for only me to hear and I smile. I rarely spent any time with him this week and I felt slightly bad for it.

"Yeah." I say and I don't even look at the others, they had no say in the matter, and I actually liked the thought of a Sunday afternoon stroll with Natsu. We start to walk and I let him lead us as we walk, I can hear the girls start talking, I know what they would say. But I just shake my head at their antics.

"Natsu! I thought you would be on my team. For fucks sake." I hear Gajeel say and at this Natsu laughs.

"Erza can stand in for me." He yells over his shoulder and at this I hear Erza roar with life as she indicates that the girls would join the match as well. I would never join, physical sport was not my strong suit.

We start walking and when we are out of hearing distance I raise my head from Natsu's shoulder and I look at the park, the pond in front of us, the same pond myself and Laxus had looked over. I smile at the thought of Laxus but I am reminded that I was with Natsu now. No mixing my memories between Natsu and Laxus.

"Mira told me you don't have a dress yet." Natsu says and I frown, how all our friends can talk about everything and news traveling so fast was beyond me. I mean we went to try on dresses on Friday, it was Sunday and Natsu already knows. It seemed that there was no privacy. I bite my lip.

"I'll get one." I say a bit agitated at the fact that he knew this, but then again he didn't know my financial status, and so on but it was nothing for him to know. "So don't worry." I sound bitter when I hear myself but it seems that Natsu doesn't hear this.

"You could go in tights and that jacket and you would still be one of the best looking girls at the dance." Natsu says and at this I chuckle. Silly boy he was trying to play sly by giving me some compliments.

"I doubt that's in the dress code." I say as we continue to walk closer and closer to the pond, the ducks aimlessly floating in the water. I rest my head back on his shoulder and continue to walk with him at my side, stealing his body heat as we stay close to each other.

"Well Mira never wears according to the dress code. Just FYI." Natsu says and then he starts laughing because it's true, Mira always looked super sexy no matter what she was wearing. I smile as we continue to walk. "So I kind of wanted to ask you something…" Natsu starts up and there is a shift in his mood, he almost seems nervous.

"Hmm?" I hum closing my eyes, placing all my trust in him not to lead me into danger.

"Could I…." he stops and then we stop and I open my eyes to look at him, he seems out of it as he turns to me. "Could we…" He stops again and this is not Natsu at all, which had me worried. But then my phone starts ringing as Natsu looks down as I start to fish into the pockets to retrieve the ringing object. I look at the screen and there is a slight smile on my lips.

I look to Natsu with an apologetic look. "Could I take this?" I ask as I unlink our arms, Natsu nods his head. I turn from him as I swipe the phone and I bring it to my ear. "Hello." I answer into the phone and take a step from Natsu, then another, I did not want him eavesdropping in on my conversation.

"Hey there blondie, what are you up to?" Laxus asks and I smile at my nickname. Silly man with his silly nickname.

"Just at the park with Natsu and the others and you?" I ask as I glance over my shoulder towards Natsu who is now looking at the pond, his hands in his pockets as he watch over the pond.

"Getting ready to jog." I hear him say and I chuckle, it had been a while since I had been out and about.

"I should join you some time, I am so lazy and out of shape." I laugh into the phone and I see this catches Natsu's attention as he looks to me, he has a smile on his face, the smile that always made me weak in the knees and made me smile brightly too.

"You are not out of shape." I hear Laxus say and I chuckle again. "But you are welcome to join me anytime." I hear him say and I nod my head even though I know he doesn't see it.

"I might take you up on that." I say as I turn my body more into the direction of Natsu, he seems so in thought as he looks at the water.

"So I actually wanted to ask you something…" I hear him say and then trail off. I bite my lip because why did everyone want to ask me something today of all days?

"Yeah?" I say as I turn from Natsu again and all my focus is back on Laxus.

"Well I know this might be a little much but would you like to have dinner with me and my grandfather this week?" He asks and I raise a brow… he wanted me to join his family at dinner, his grandfather also being the head master of the school, I gulp, why on earth was I so nervous.

"When?" I ask as I nervously twirl a stray stand of hair with my fingers.

"Well maybe Friday, I mean the dance is Saturday so it's out of the question." I gulp again… I didn't want to decline or accept, I felt too nervous, this was strange and I didn't know how to react to this. I bite my lip again not sure what to answer because I also had to worry about getting a dress and all the things. And I know Erza booked appointments for us at the salon on Saturday.

"Okay." I almost whisper. Surprising myself with my answer. I bite my lip and glance towards Natsu, his eyes still on the pond, "I mean sure that would be nice." I say and at this Natsu looks to me, still smiling.

"Good, I look forward to it." Laxus goes quiet and I take a breath, not sure what to reply to that. "Well let me not keep you any longer from your friends. I'll text you later?" Laxus ask and this puts a smile on my lips.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." I say.

"Bye blondie." It makes me chuckle how he always refers to me as blondie.

"Bye sparky." I reply and without giving him an opportunity to reply to my new nickname for him I end the call and place my phone in my pocket where it belongs, I turn back fully to Natsu and he just smiles to me as I walk over to him, I feel my phone vibrate and its joined with the message tone but I ignore it. It was now time for my friends.

Natsu links his arm with mine again and then we start to stroll again, almost aimlessly. I rest my head on his shoulder as I look at the path in front of us. The pond slowly disappearing from our view as we start to turn, making our way back to the group.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I murmur to him and at this Natsu shifts a bit as we continue to walk, he places his hands in his pockets and then I feel some pressure on my head as he leans his head against mine.

"It's okay…" Natsu murmurs back to me and I sigh, I hate the fact that he tells me he wants to ask something and now it's nothing.

"Natsu…" I coo to him and pull him closer to me. "Please?" I'm almost begging, and if need be I will get on my knees and I will beg him. Because I have an unsettling feeling in my stomach, like I was in trouble or something.

I hear him huff and then he starts to speak. "I just wanted to hear if we could hang out some time?" he asks and I frown, were we not hanging out right now? And then he continues to speak. "Like just me and you…" Natsu says and suddenly I understand what he means. We had not really hung out since last Saturday and that was all a mess with me crying and being moody.

"Hang out at your place? Play some video games? Would Igneel mind?" I ask as I slightly turn my head to look at him, his eyes are closed for a moment.

"Not at all, he hasn't seen you in a while." Natsu replies and this makes me sad, I haven't visited them in a while. "He actually asked for you." I look to him and his eyes open meeting mine. Igneel being Natsu's uncle that took care of him and his brother. "Zefer is home to, so we would all like to spend time with you." Natsu says but there is something in his eyes that doesn't match his words… The fact he mentioned both Igneel and Zefer was strange, like this wasn't really about them but about him.

"Maybe we can do it during the week, or how about Sunday? We get some pizza and hang out the whole day?" I ask but he seems still undecided about the matter like he didn't really want to do it.

"Sure, that sounds good, Happy will be happy to see you." Natsu says and then there is a smile on his face… Such a fake smile and I knew it, because Natsu couldn't fake a smile even if he wanted to. I knew him too well but still he was tight lipped about what was going on.

"Well I am really excited about Saturday. I hope you know how to dance thou because I am hopeless." I say and at this there is a crack in his façade and the true smile is peaking through.

"I thought you were the one who knows how to dance." Natsu jokes and I just shake my head from side to side.

"No! I am horrible." I exclaim and then I feel Natsu's hands move, our arms being unlinked and then he pulls me into position, my one hand in his and my other on his shoulder as he places his on my lower back and slightly pulls me closer. I stare at him with big eyes not sure what he was doing. "And!?" I ask. His smile brightens as he starts to move with me swaying from side to side.

"Well we have to practise if we both are horrible." Natsu says like a matter of fact and I giggle as I move closer to him and I continue to sway with him, moving with him, letting him lead me. For simple steps we were doing pretty good but there was no music so there was no rhythm.

"We need music…" I say and Natsu stops at this pulling his phone from his pocket, his fingers moves so fast I am not even sure he is touching his screen.

"Hold on." A few emotions playing over his face as he swipes over his screen several times, it seems he was looking for the right song. And then there is that famous smile of Natsu. A song starts up and I frown as he pulls me closer and we start to move… The Chainsmokers – Roses… I knew this song, it was one that was on my play list.

'Take it slow, but it's not typical… He already knows that my love is fire…' We sway and I let Natsu lead me as we move closer till our bodies touch and the only thing between us was clothing.

Our movements are slow yet steady as we move together and I just close my eyes as we move to the music… Natsu wasn't half bad at this, but I know if it was something more upbeat he would surely get motion sickness, like he does when he's in a car or using transport.

I hum and occasional sing to the song to, so when I open my eyes Natsu has his eyes on me smiling brightly. 'I'll be you day dream, I'll be your favourite thing…' I sing along and at this Natsu has a more serious look on his face as we continue to move and sway to the music playing from his pocket… 'Say you'll never let me go…' I whisper the words as we continue to dance. Natsu focuses his eyes on mine and for half a moment I think he takes my words to heart as he repeats the words without a sound. "…never let you go…"

But we were rather rudely interrupted when I am pulled from Natsus arms and then I am face to face with Gray. "I want to try!" Gray says with a smile on his face, but I am caught so much by surprise that I almost slap him clear across his face as I let go of him, and I almost tumble and fall but Natsu is there to catch me. Like he always does…

"Way to ruin a moment asshole…" I hear Natsu mutter as he pulls me up but he flashes me his smile, but as soon as he looks to Gray he was glaring daggers. But true a moment had been ruined. I look around and it seems that our friends have come closer to look at the commotion. I just shake my head as I pull myself from Natsu and I start to walk towards the benches where most of our things are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello all! So sorry for the delay in writing and updating! But here is chapter 8. I do hope everyone reading this enjoys this story, and I just want to thank each and everyone that takes the time and reads this story. It means the world to me! So here we go! Remember to love me or hate me, leave me your comments and opinions and questions! It really does keep me motivated to continue writing. A lot more in story for Red though that I hope you all like! Next chapter will be sweet and just completely LaLu, night even have a little twist! Who knows! Lol! Love ya lots! Lolz

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 8

 _But loving him was red_

'Blondie…' I look at my phone as I pull my text book over it to hide it somewhat from the teacher. I frown at the massage I had just received from Laxus.

'What Sparky?' I text back and look to Natsu who is violently writing notes down as the teacher continues to explain. I doubt that he is actually taking and making notes but he is writing something. He looks to me and then he smiles brightly. Silly boy.

'You find a dress yet?' I read the text and frown, he knew just how on edge I have been the past few days. I had looked in my closet but there was nothing I could wear. I even ranted and raved to him last night over the phone about not finding a dress. And the thing was, the dance was Saturday… It was Thursday. I was supposed to talk to Erza and ask if I could go with her today to find a dress but to be honest I haven't made much effort, because I was busy with school, and when I was not busy in school I was busy with homework. And then when I was not doing homework I was texting Laxus.

';.; No. I'll ask Erza at break.' I reply back and then I look back to the teacher who is explaining something I am sure half of our class does still not understand.

'It's so boring in English Lit… What do you have right now?' I sigh silently as I type away at my phone.

'Math… Save me.' I reply and at this I smile. The only way he would be able to save me is if he called me out of class. But I doubt he would. I bite my lip and look at the white board as the teacher continues to scribble on the board trying vigorously to explain.

Knock, knock, knock…

There is silence as we all look up at the door, the teacher stopping momentarily as he looks to the door to. I frown as I look to Natsu, and he too is looking as the door creeks open and it looks like a junior pops his head into the room. The teacher frowns but moved closer and there is some chit chat between the junior and the teacher and then they stop. And the Teacher looks over to me pointing his finger towards me. The junior nods and pushes the door open revealing that he is carrying a box.

Everyone looks to me as the junior walks closer with the box in his hands. I look from side to side but it seems that everyone is as surprised as I am. And then the junior stops in front of me. "Lucy?" He ask and for a moment I feel speechless.

I slowly nod my head as he placed the box onto my table. "Yes…" I finally answer and he smiles like it means nothing.

"A gift." He says and then bows his head to me and turns away, starting to leave the class. I want to call him back, to ask him what this was, and who sent it but I just continue to sit there shocked in my spot. I just watch him leave without another word, the door closing and I am left speechless. I look at the box, and frown as I touch it not sure what would await for me in side.

"Well Miss Heartfilia are you going to open it or can I continue with my class?" I look up to the teacher shaking my head from side to side even though I know everyone is just as curious as I am. But I would wait till after class and look at it during break.

"No sir, please continue." I say as I shift the box in between me and Natsu, he looks at the box and touches it a few times even trying to lift the cover but I swat his hand away and then I would get glares from my fellow class mates and the teacher.

So when the bell rang I grabbed everything and I rushed out the door, I was the first one out when I almost hit into someone standing in the hallway. I stop and look at the tall blonde standing in front of me. I blink once, and then twice and then I shake my head.

"Not you too!" I exclaim as I try to brush past Laxus but he is not having any of that.

"Lucy!" I hear my name being called and turn around to face Natsu who has a shocked expression on his face. Fuck I was between a rock and a hard place. Natsu catches up to me and then looks to Laxus a frown now on Natsu's face. "Laxus…" He says as he catches up to me. I look from the elder male to the younger male. It's evident that they dislike each other.

"Natsu." Laxus greets. "If you two don't mind I need to see the teacher." Laxus states and he glances to me and I just continue to share at the both of them. "Lucy…" Laxus states nodding his head and then Natsu grabs my back pack throwing it over his shoulder, he reaches for my forearm and then starts to pull me. I give a lasting glance towards Laxus and he just shakes his head as most of the students move out of the class to when he finally has a chance to enter it, disappearing from my view.

I don't know what tension was between the two of them but it's been like this since I transferred. I follow Natsu walking slowly behind him, now with the box in my hands, I am rather grateful he took my backpack but this was a first. We continue to walk until we are in the clear, no more students busting around to get out of the classes.

So when we reach our normal spot where we all get together, it is only me and Natsu. So when Natsu sits down and pats next to him for me to sit I sigh. I manage to sit without flashing anyone my underwear and without having the box fall. I place it on the space in front of me and look at it.

"You going to open it now?" Natsu asks and I look to him, a bit in thought.

"I guess." I say as I start to touch the edges.

"What do you think it is?" Natsu asks scooting a bit closer, he seemed too curious for my liking.

"To be honest I have no idea." I say as I start to lift the edge to the box taking a peak into it. I frown as I open the box fully, the lid falling in front of me and Natsu as we look at the contents. I reach inside and my hand is met with soft material… The frown on my face deepening as I pull the material closer… And then there is something else. I pull the material to the side and look underneath it. It's a …

"What is that?" Gray asks as he takes a seat next to me. I am so shocked that I almost let the material fall from my hands. I look to Gray and he shoots me a smile. I bite my lip. But then my hands are back in the box, a turquoise corset with a skirt… In my size. I stare at the attire for a moment… This was a dress… A dress for the dance Saturday.

"Seems like clothing." Natsu says as a matter as fact and I look at the clothing. It was so soft and beautiful. But who had sent this to me? I look through the box several times trying to look for an indication at who sent it, with a slight possibility that it could be from my father but then again this wasn't his taste, more something my mother would choose.

"A dress." I say as I continue to look at the clothing.

"Oh Lucy! You finally found a dress." I don't even hear Erza as she takes a seat pulling the box towards her but I stop her, glaring at her because I have no idea who sent it, and it was a very expensive dress by the looks of it. The cut and material was rare and expensive.

"Yes seems so." I say as I start placing everything in the box again, much to the disappointment of the others but I had the sense of fear but excited towards it. But then again I had no idea who had sent it to me so it made me worry. I was unsure if I was even allowed to wear it and if the person would want such a dress back. Besides I would make a full inspection once I am at my dorm room to look at any clues to who might have sent it.

"From?" Erza asks and I pull the lid over the box again and I place it to the side.

"No idea." I say as I look to my friends and they all seemed so surprised by the whole thing.

"Maybe from your parents?" Natsu says with a hopeful smile which eliminates him completely from my suspect list. My mind was solely now thinking that it was my parents but I had not spoken to them yet, and I am sure they do not know about this dance unless the school had sent them any correspondence which I doubt they pays attention to.

"Maybe." I say as I look to Natsu with a hopeful smile.

"I know what colour tie to wear now…" Natsu says and this makes us all chuckle. Yes I had been undecided for some time about this whole dress thing, I never really took it in consideration that Natsu also had to plan around my dress.

"Shit sorry Natsu." I say with a sheepish look on my face. I felt horrible for not taking him in consideration.

"All good Luce." Natsu says as he pulls his back pack closer and then pulling out a packet of chips. He pops it open and he offers some to me which I decline. And then he starts eating not even offering to either Erza and Gray.

"I'm just glad you have a dress." Erza says and I nod. I feel a bit cautious as not sure if it would fit me. But I was hoping for the best. I'll try it on after school.

"That makes two of us." I say with a smile and then I see some of our other friends are making their way towards us as we spoke. Mira walking with Lisanna. Elfman following behind. Juvia almost brightening up as she sees Gray and she makes sure she speed walks to him.

"So are we all ready for tomorrow's dinner at Erza's house?" Gray asks as he loosens his tie and I frown as I look from him to the others. What dinner? What was he talking about?

"Sure am! I hope you have loads of food!" Natsu indicates as he finishes off his chips, placing the wrapper back in his backpack. My frown deepens because I have no idea what they are talking about.

"What?" I ask as Mira and the others reach us.

Erza looks to me and then to Mira and Natsu who seemed surprised by my question. "The dinner tomorrow night at Erza? She invited us last Fri…" Mira stops as she looks at Erza, realization hitting her. I had not been with them last Friday. I was not there when they had been invited. I was up on the roof with Laxus staring at the stars.

"She wasn't there." Gray says as a matter of fact and then he looks to me a bit apologetic. "Didn't anyone of you think to invite her after?" Gray asks and he seems so angry about the whole thing suddenly. Erza looks from Mira to me and then to Natsu, her eyes wide and for once she actually seemed surprised she had not thought this out as she should have, her plan… well just a tiny bit being out of balance.

I can see the fact that she arranged a dinner for her friends but she forgot to invite one of them might be a problem, but it was okay, wasn't it? I mean I had not been with them on Friday, and I did diss them to spend time with Laxus, but then again they could have mentioned it on Sunday or even later the week? But then again it did not matter. I was having dinner with Laxus and his grandfather tomorrow. I would have declined any way.

"Oh my God! Lucy I am …" Erza starts but I stop her as I put a smile on my lips and look up to her.

"It's okay. I have plans anyway." I say as I look back down and I feel my phone vibrating. I take it out of my pocket and look to the screen, ignoring as my friends stare at me. Not sure what had happened just now. I smile at the name I see on the screen.

"What…" I hear Natsu say and I look to him for a second then back to my phone.

"I have plans. I was going to video call my parents anyway." I say as I swipe my screen. 'Blondie… What's in the box?' The question from Laxus seemed so innocent as I start to type my reply.

"But Lucy you are still more then welcome." I hear Erza say and she sounds so disorientated as she franticly tries to rectify her mistake.

"No, no. It's really okay Erza." I say and I give her a warm smile. It really was okay, I mean I was going to spend it with Laxus anyway. 'You would never guess.' I find myself typing and sending it to him. I look up from my phone and I can't figure out why everyone is staring at me strangely. "It's O-K." I repeat slowly but it's like they don't compute.

"Can't you video call your parents on another night?" I hear Gray ask and I give him a sweet just sarcastic smile.

"No." I say as I stretch my legs out in front of me and continue like nothing is going on. My phone vibrates again and I look at the screen… Sparky… 'Don't tell me you bought yourself an oversized hoodie, then who will be wearing mine?' the question seem so innocent it made me laugh out as I continue to focus on my phone.

"Lucy?" I hear and I look up to Natsu as he has a frown on his face, like there was still room of convincing me to join them. 'Ha-ha only way you get that hoodie back is if you remove it from my body yourself.' I type then look back to Natsu.

"Relax, we can always have a group dinner on another night, besides the dance is on Saturday and I don't want to end up too tired to even go to the dance." I say and I must say that my lying has improved.

I look down at my phone and look at the clock, I had enough time to rush to my dorm and drop of the gift and make it back to my next class. I really didn't want to end up walking around with the box the whole day in any case.

"Listen I'll catch you all a bit later, I want to get this dress to my dorm room before our next class." I start as I scramble to my feet, grabbing for my pack and then I reach for the box but Natsu has it in his hands as he rises too. "Natsu…" I want to protest but stop when he smiles and pulls the box closer.

"I'll help you." There was no buts about his statement, he said it with such authority that I just could not say no to him. I look at him for a moment longer before I brush my hair out of my face and pull my pack closer. I nod my head to him as he reaches for his bag and then we are on the move.

An awkward silence fills the air between us as we walk slowly, even at this pace we would make it to my dorm in time and back to class and still have minutes to spare. I look down at my shoes as I take one step in front of the other. I glance to Natsu and he's holding my box as he continues to walk, one step then another.

"You sure you don't want to come to dinner at Erza?" I hear Natsu asks and I look back down at the ground.

"I'm sure." I say as I take a turn and Natsu follows.

"I could cancel and stay with you?" Natsu offers and at this I stop and look to him. He was willing to cancel his plans to just spend the night with me.

"Why would you do that?" I ask when he stops next to me, that smile on his face again that makes me weak in my knees.

"Priorities…" Natsu says and at this I frown, priorities? How could he list me as a priority when clearly my friends had become options to me, I'm sure if it had been Laxus I would agree but I give Natsu a sad smile.

"Don't cancel just because of me…" I say as I look to Natsu and there is this little snap in his eyes, it's so fast that I'm not even sure I saw it. That little bit of disappointment almost wanted me to just agree to him, and give in. But I couldn't. "Besides we will see each other at the dance and I'm all yours for Sunday." I say with a reassuring smile on my lips. Natsu looks down for a bit and then his eyes meets mine again smiling brightly.

"Sure." Natsu states as we start to walk again, the hope in his eyes warming my heart.

For fuck sakes, this dress was becoming a nightmare, the corset alone was a horror movie on its own. I look at myself in the mirror as I pull the skirt right and then I start on the strings but the thing is I don't think I would be able to tie it by myself, I turn from side to side as I glance at myself in the mirror and then I look to my laptop screen.

"Mom I can't do the corset up!" I yell as I keep the corset to my chest.

"Ask one of the girls in the dorm to help you!" I hear my mother coo. I turn and glare into the camera of my computer. Video calling with my parents was always such a fun event… After a rather long phone call with my mother she had confessed that she and my father had sent the dress, but they had mistaken the events, and instead of Autumn ball they thought it was prom… Which was still one year away for me.

"I am not going in the corridor and asking for help! Maybe if I turn the corset around and have the strings in front that will work!" I say as I twist the material. I know my father would have a double heart attack if he heard or saw me now but he had agreed to give me and my mother some privacy.

"NO!" I hear my mother yell with deep frown on her face. "It won't be dress code appropriate and your boobs will show too much!" I hear my mother say and I sigh as I turn to the camera again.

"Then I'll have to wait for Levy to come before I get dressed." I say as I start to loosen the corset over my chest my strapless bra showing as the corset fall to the floor and I look around my room for the shirt I was going to wear to dinner.

"Honey it's not our fault we thought it was for Prom! And now if I think about it you might catch a cold wearing that little." My mother says as I continue to rummage through my room and I find a light pink v-neck sweater, slightly showing a bit more cleavage then it should. I glance to my mother as she sheepishly smiles to me.

"Yeah…how you got dad to agree to buy this is beyond me." I say as I look around trying to locate my black skinny jeans.

"He didn't see the top part!" My mother says and at this I stop and stare at her in disbelieve. I shake my head from side to side as I find my jeans and then I zip down the skirt, shimmying out of it then pulling on my skinny jean. "He doesn't need to know it's that revealing I mean you can always wear a jacket when you call us." I can't believe this woman to be honest. I quickly shimmy into my jeans and button it, looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I look presentable.

When I am happy that I look good enough to meet the head master I pull the skirt up from the ground and then place it neatly on a hanger, the corset soon follows. "Yes I am sure he will fall for that." I say as I move to my closet and I place the dress into the closet.

"Fall for what?" I hear and I turn to my computer screen as my father is now next to my mother. A confused look on his face.

"Hi daddy!" I say as I give him a little wave and I really was daddies little girl because he instantly smiles.

"How is the dress?" he asks as they both try and make it work to display both their faces, it was always like this when we skyped. I move around my room as I start to place things back in place.

"I love it thank you daddy." I say as I place some stray clothes away. "But daddy that dress is for Prom and we are having the Autumn ball…" I say as I walk closer sitting down at my desk and moving my laptop slightly to the side so I can still look at my parents while I did my make-up and hair, I still had some time till the dinner.

"Layla you said it's for her Prom!" My father says as he looks to my mother who had a sheepish expression on her face slightly laughing. I pull my brush closer and brush out my hair, I would leave it down my back tonight.

"I didn't read the notice the school sent! I just read dance!" My mother states and I chuckle as I watch them. I pull my make-up bag closer and pull out some lip-gloss as I watch them bickering like two teenagers. "But she can still wear it, she just needs a jacket." My mother says and I send her a look saying that it is not going to happen.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make it work." I say as I place my lip gloss back in the bag.

"Why are you so dolled up on a Friday night?" My father asks and my sweet father has now turned into protective dad mode. No one fucks with his little girl and lived to tell the tale.

"Are you going to meet your friends? Are you going to see Natsu? Tell him 'hi' from us." My mother indicates and at this I look down, no I would not be going to my friends, I would not be seeing Natsu. My parents was rather fond of my friends as they were over protective of me as well.

"Some…." I stop as I hear a knock on the door, I look to the clock on my wall, it was still about 20 minutes too early to even think of leaving, so maybe it was Levy, "come in!" I yell as I look back to the screen to my parents. "Something like that." I say as I smile and I hear the door open and close.

"Who is that Lucy?" I hear my mother say and I frown shaking my head at her as I finally look over my shoulder to discover that it was not Levy… But Laxus himself. My eyes go wide as I pale and look at the screen and the facial expression on my father as his face turns from worried to confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

I watch as Laxus extends his hand and waves to me and my parents. "Hi…" he says and at this I go beet red, my eyes giving him a once over, some nice jeans that hung low on his hips, a black button up shirt, the top two buttons left undone and a winter coat with fur surrounding the edges. "Am I interrupting?" He asks and the surprised look on his face makes him seem so much more adorable.

I rush up turning my back towards the monitor of my laptop blocking my parents view from Laxus, now they were staring at my back. And I was red faced looking at Laxus. "No! You're just early!" I state as I try to grab for the screen trying to close my Laptop but I fail dismally.

I can hear my mother and father asking over and over who this person is, why is there a boy in the girls dorm… the questions continuing as I just finally give up, it was hopeless to be honest. They had seen him already and countless of questions would follow I know. I take a step back and then turn towards the monitor.

"So mom, dad, this is Laxus Drayer, he is the Head Masters grandson." I say but I feel like I am stumbling over my words as I go and explain this stranger in my room to my parents. My mother seems to approve with the wide smile on her lips, my father on the other hand, if looks could kill Laxus would be dead.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Heartfilia." Laxus says a bit uncomfortable as he takes a step closer and I feel like this is all kinds of wrong, or wrong timing. "Nice meeting you," Laxus say as we both get into the view of the monitor. My father continues to stare at Laxus for the longest of moments. "My grandfather said we could invite someone and I asked Lucy if she was available, but it's just a family dinner…" Laxus continues and I take this as a chance to look and get my boots and socks that I need to get on my feet in record time. I can barely hear what they are even talking about now to be honesty. Not like I cared but it made my heart race a bit.

"Well that was rather nice of you to consider Lucy." I hear my mother say as I take a seat on my bed as I pull my socks on and then my boots and then I am in standing possession against.

"Actually I asked if I could invite her, we have been hanging out for a bit now." Laxus states as he steals a look at me as I bend over and I still try to get my hands to work, to zip up my boots.

"So you're the head masters grandson?" I head my father ask as I move around the room again with my feet finally in my boots and at this question Laxus takes a seat in front of my desk as he is now face to face with my parents while I finish up getting ready.

"Yes Sir," I hear Laxus say as I move to my closet and I look at my jackets and then scarfs, what would I wear, I pass Laxus' hoodie and smile but looking at his attire I would not wear that and then I pass Natsu's jacket frowning, I would need to give it back thou.

"Is it for a school function or something the dinner?" I hear my mother say and Laxus slightly looks to the side not sure how to answer this but the glare from my father was putting pressure on the poor man.

"No, no…" I hear Laxus stop and I look to him, that smirk on his face again. "I invited her in a private capacity, something like a date?" at this I stop and I can see both my parents and partially Laxus' face as he tilts his head. "I'm very curious on getting to know your daughter better and maybe see if there could be romantic interests between the two of us in the future… That is if it's with your permission?" Laxus says and I stand there a bit shocked, had he said what I just thought he had said, he had made references that he wanted to be romantically involved with me. Did he also just ask my parents' permission?

I can see how happy my mother was acting as she smiled from ear to ear and she cooed to my father who seemed like he had swallowed his tongue. I watch my father opens his mouth and close it several times, he was clearly at a loss of words, most likely just like I was at the moment. Laxus was saying all the right words that a father would want to hear but yet my father was on the fence. This was not something he wanted to hear nor what he was ready to hear just yet for his daughter.

"Nothing wrong with testing the field right honey!" I hear my mother say as she slaps my father on his back and him almost stumbling into the monitor of their laptop with the force.

"It's only dinner with him and his grandfather," I say as I pull my black scarf out but Laxus is to his feet as he removed his jacket and places it over my frame, his personal warmth seeping into my bones as I smile to him, this little smile not being unnoticed by my parents. Somehow I have become used to him acting like this with me. It was comforting and it made me feel… safe.

"Curfew at 23:00. No funny things Drayer…" I hear my father say with no waiver in his voice and then my mother pokes her elbow in his ribs and I hear him say 'ow'.

"It's just a family dinner relax!" I hear my mother coo towards my father and then look back to us. I tilt my head because my parents were somewhat embarrassing me now and I'm not sure I just wanted this to be seen by Laxus... Just yet.

"Just dinner and I'll walk her back to her dorm sir. She will be safe and sound I promise." Laxus says with a smile as he steps next to me. "I'll make sure she enjoys her Autumn dance as well, even if Natsu is her date. No harm will come to your daughter, not on my watch." Laxus says with a smile and at this my father lightly lets off the strain in his stare and glare disappearing. It's replaced by something else…

"Besides he's the School Class president as well. No one would put a foot out of place." I find myself saying and this only makes my father nod his head. My mother smiles brightly, while my father was slowly approving of Laxus, I could see this. And I am sure well after this call my mother will be persuading my father.

"Don't let that Natsu kid get handsy with our Lucy…" I hear my father say and at this I need to look at him, sending him a glare as it seems he is receiving it from both me and my mother. No one would ever be good enough for his daughter not even the hot head Natsu Dragneel. My father had complained many times of how he disapproved of Natsu, but the thing was the more I tried to tell him Natsu is just a friend, the more my father heard 'I want to date Natsu and marry him one day',

"Yeah, yeah Dad, but we got to go so I am going to love you and leave you!" I say as I move to the monitor and smile to my parents, only my mother smiling back while my father keeps his eyes fixed on Laxus. Like he is still not approving the thought of the blonde with me but he was slowly getting there. Slowly…

"Nice meeting you Laxus! You two should go and have a great night!" My mother coos from the side and I smile towards her. "I want all the feedback tomorrow morning before you go for hair!" she yells to me and I just shake my head from side to side.

"Yeah! Yeah. Bye! Love you!" I say and without another word or sound there is a beep signifying that the call has ended and I had closed the screen to my laptop only to turn around and be caged in by Laxus with his arms keeping me in place, I was between him and the desk, his eyes meeting mine.

I flown then smile again. "Laxus?" I softly say and then he smiles back to me, that smile he only ever shows me I have noticed, his closeness only warming me more even if I was pinned up against my table.

"I want to do something…. I have wanted for the longest of times but…." He stops, then he looks to my brown eyes, he moves slightly closer to me and I freeze as realization set in that he wanted to kiss me. And he was probably going to if I didn't stop him.

"Laxus…" I start but he continues to move closer… "What about the girl you like!" I say as my eyes go wide and then his lips are over mine, Laxus face softens and he reaches for me… I want to turn around to move but I stop. Why did I want to stop him? I had no valid reason. Yes he mentioned that he might want to be romantically involved but it wasn't now, it was in the future, it might happen in a week, a year. He still liked the other girl.

"Lucy you are absolutely breath taking tonight…" Laxus says against my lips and this catches me of guard but makes me smile so brightly. "You see the funny thing is, I didn't want to fall in love, not at all… But at some point you smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it." His lips on mine was soft as he placed a sweet kiss to my lips again, I blush and then I give in and I start to kiss him back finally.

He takes a step forward making me take one step back my ass hitting the desk and he could easily picked me up on top of it as we continue to kiss, a kiss so pure, so full of emotion that I couldn't denying him as his words finally sank in… What Gajeel had said… I was the girl. I feel his hands on the side of my faces and then we pull away from each other and our eyes meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello there! So yeah I know this is a fast update but I am trying my best to keep my head above water at the moment. I am trying my best to put time aside to just write a bit, but it becomes overwhelming. And seeing all the great and sweet reviews that came in! It hit me right in the feels, It motivated me so much. So here is an update. So love me, hate me, comment or give me your opinion! - - - **On a different note, next chapter is the dance, and I need some assistance, can anyone recommend a sweet romantic song to dance to? Give me options and I will listen and work it into the chapter. If is get good options then I might have a big surprise in store for you all… Sooo stay tuned! Lotsa love Lols.**

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

Chapter 9

 _Loving him was red_

We turn from the gate of the school, the guards meeting us with warm smiles on this cold night. I move closer into Laxus side as he wraps an arm around me more firmly. I look up to him my eyes meeting his and they seem to have more sparkle in them then they had when I saw him earlier.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask as we continue to walk, their house wasn't that far of the school campus from what I knew. So our little ten minute walk would be over before we even knew it.

"No blondie, I'm fine." I hear him say and my cheeks instantly going pink at the nickname I still haven't gotten used to. If he did not have his arm draped around me I am sure we would be holding hands, but everywhere he touched me after our kiss, I felt like I was on fire. "Did you really think there was another girl though?" I hear him ask and I feel once again that I am beyond stupid, that I did not see the signs that he was clearly giving me.

I look down to our feet as we continue to walk. "Sometimes I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed okay." I say as a matter of fact and then I hear Laxus chuckle pulling me closer to him. I had beaten myself up for nothing in all honestly. There was never another girl. I felt completely stupid for thinking it. "I never expected it to be honest!" I say as glance up to him with a shy smile.

"Maybe it's cause your blonde…" I hear him say and I poke his side out of fake anger. I hear a feeble attempt at an 'ow'. "Like I told you I didn't expect it either… But I just fell for you." Laxus says as he looks out in front of him and I look down pulling his jacket closely around my small frame.

"Just like that?" I ask looking back up at him and I am sure I am seeing his cheeks growing pink.

"It's that smile…" Laxus replies and at this I can't help as I smile brightly, like a real smile, nothing fake about that. He mirrors my smile and for a moment he stops, leaning down and kissing my forehead catching me a bit off guard, but soon we start to move again. "That smile made me fall for you so hard… spending these past few weeks with you… Only confirmed that I had fallen for you. I'm just sadden that we met on the circumstances we had." Laxus states and at this I frown…

Lyon… "Even if you didn't find me that day crying over Lyon would you have made a move and come to my rescue?" I ask a bit curious.

"Yes, my plan had been to approach you several times thought, but that afternoon after school on your way to your dorm I finally got my courage to approach you." Laxus replies as a matter of fact and I look up at him in surprise. He would still have pursue me even if it was different circumstances. "Whether the thing with Lyon happened or didn't happen, my heart was set." Laxus continues and I nod my head.

"Smooth sparky…" I say cuddling closer to him.

"Your parents seem…" Laxus start up, instantly changing the subject knowing the thing with Lyon still got to me sometimes, but I only start to chuckle.

"Strange I know, my mother is like a love sick teenager and my father is the overbearing helicopter." I say as we turn into a driveway, apart from the nicely trimmed hedges it seemed like most of the fancy houses here in Magnolia, I'm sure that Erza stayed in this area too.

"I was going to say nice… but I'll leave it to you…" I hear him say and at this I chuckle again.

"You have a lot of courage admitting to my dad you would want to have a romantic relationship with his daughter." I say as our steps are more evened out now and we seem to slow down in pace, I glance up and a double story house comes into view.

"Well… how else?" I hear him ask and I frown.

"I don't know." I say and look back at the house in front of us.

"The thing is… I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend… the other night…" Laxus starts but stops as he stops dead in his tracks, making me stop as well. I look at him for a moment and he seems conflicted to explain further. "But I didn't have enough courage…and the thing is I had it all planned out…" He seems nervous as his eyes met mine. They seem so intense. "That's why I had a plan B for another day…" He states. I stare at his eyes for the longest of moments as I bite my lip, waiting for him to continue. He leans in closer again much like he had done earlier.

"Laxus…" I ask as his eyes move to my lips then to my eyes.

"No, I want to make it perfect, and after your father half gave me his blessing to try, all I have been wanting to do was taste your lips… But be patient plan B will be in affect soon." He says as he leans closer and closer till our foreheads touch… I was confused… He was still going to ask me to be his girl? Had he not claimed me as his by our kiss?

After the kiss in my room he had given me that smile I love so much and he pulled me into his embrace and hugged me closely. I was surprised and confused and just over all I was just a mess because I couldn't believe I had been so stupid in not seeing the signs, I felt like a complete idiot. But due to time restraint to go to his house for dinner, he ushered us out of my room, I even forgot to take my phone in my room, but we started our path to his home without even looking back.

"Oi Laxus!" We both stop as we look to the door and to the person that had called out to Laxus. An elderly gentleman, shorter then Laxus… well shorter than me stood in the doorway and smiled as he waved us over. I instantly recognize our head master as my eyes grow wide and I want to take a step back from Laxus, but Laxus won't have any of it as he keeps me in place.

We turn to the side to face his grandfather and I plaster on the best smile I can, but I think it's forced and looks strange because I can see Laxus' grandfather raise a brow and then he smiles towards us. Laxus wraps an arm around me, securing me in place as he starts to usher me towards the front door now, at first I am reluctant to walk but soon my steps are in place and I take one step in front of the other.

When we reach the front door I chance a glance at Laxus again and he has this emotionless expression on his handsome face as he looks to his grandfather and then I look back to the elder man. He has a wide smile on his face.

"You must be Lucy, right?" Laxus' grandfather greets as he pokes his hand out towards me. I give him a warm smile and extend my hand towards him, taking grip of his hand firmly and shaking it.

"Yes, sir." I say and at this he starts shaking his head from side to side chuckling somewhat.

"You can call me Makarov child." He states and I give him a suspicious look. That would not happen, it would be rather inappropriate to call our head master on his name.

"No sir, I can't do that." I state and he continues to shake his head from side to side.

"Gramps…" There is warning in Laxus' tone as he slightly pulls me closer to him. "Lucy don't mind gramps, he's old and senile." Laxus say and at this, I saw a movement almost so fast I almost didn't notice it as Makarov jabs Laxus in the stomach playfully. But this catches Laxus of guard and he hunches over forward as his one hand goes to the place his grandfather just hit him, I can faintly hear a 'ow' but it could have been a heave from him as well. "Not funny old man!" I hear him say and I need to withhold the giggle that is threatening to leave my lips.

"Call me old and senile again and I'll show you what's funny!" Makarov indicates and at this I let the giggle slip from my lips as I feel Laxus remove his arm from me, his attempt to poke or jab his grandfather was in fain. I watch as Laxus wraps an arm around the older mans neck and start pulling him into the house, I remain standing in place, my eyes following them as they move into the house.

I can't hear what Laxus' is saying as he speaks to his grandfather, so I try not to hard to listen in on them. I take this time to glance around, from the front of the house to the garden we passed, it was such a beautiful house, it reminded me of the house I grew up in. It was beautiful, from the neatly cut grass to the rose bushes.

A slight breeze passing by as I pull Laxus' winter coat closer, drowning in his scent, instantly missing his warmth, it was like my body can't heat me enough, I needed his body to heat me. When I look back it seems that the two males have straighten out their difference as Laxus moves to me, reaching out his hand towards me and I take it eagerly while Mavarok stands to the side with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to our home Lucy, sorry for my grandsons' moronic behaviour but he does get like this when he's in love…" At the word love I just see Laxus stare daggers towards Makarov, his eyes going wide and then the dagger follow.

"Like I said don't mind gramps…" Laxus says as he pulls me into the house and out of the cold. When I am next to him he leans into my ear. "Remember he's old and senile…" he whispers to me and at this I giggle, Mavarok luckily not catching this snide remark. I turn to Laxus and I shake my head from side to side.

"You have a beautiful house sir," I comment as I glance around the neatly kept house with wonder in my eyes.

"Thank you Lucy." Mavarok says as we stand idly in the foyer. "Why don't you to go to the living room or something, dinner will be ready in about 20 to 30 minutes." He says as he slightly turn to what might be the kitchen, I smile to him and then look at Laxus who just seems, slightly out of character.

"Yeah sure Gramps." Laxus say as his arm slides down my back till his hand reaches the small of my back. "Let me show you around?" Laxus says slowly starting to usher me to move.

"Sure." I say with a smile on my lips as I look around glancing at all the neat furniture, to the paintings and pictures on the walls. Some pictures I can recognize Laxus with his grandfather, there were some rare pictures of a small Laxus and what I assume to be his parents. Everyone knew that he had lost his parents in a car accident when he was very young. I turn to the side making sure my stare doesn't linger to long on the pictures. I look to him and then back to the picture of his mother and father holding up a three-year old Laxus and he's smiling brightly… He looked like his mother but he had his father facial built. I bite down slightly as I look at the picture a while longer.

I don't even notice that Makarov has disappeared and that we were aimlessly standing in the foyer no. Laxus follows my gaze and he looks to the picture, a soft smile on his lips as I look to him. "You sometimes remind me a lot of her, or what I can remember of her." Laxus says and I look to him. His eyes move from the picture and then meet mine. He gives me this smirk, and it quickly turns into a smile one would have in nostalgia. "Maybe it's the blonde hair…" At this I just smile and shake my head from side to side. And I want to poke him for his silly comment but I refrain, the sentiment of the moment would be ruined.

I take a deep breath and then Laxus starts ushering me again, in the direction of the stairs. "So blondie… do you have a dress for the dance yet?" Laxus asks as we move, I take a deep breath as I let out a sigh. I had a dress now but it was for the wrong occasion. I cuddle closer to his side stealing his warmth.

"I don't know how to answer that," I say as we start our way up the stairs to the 2nd story of the house.

"It's a simple yes or no answer blondie." Laxus says as a matter fact. I look up to him and I give him a glare but I end up just shaking my head because I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I have a dress but it's not for the dance," I reply as the second floor comes into view, it spreads of into different directions with so many doors. "My parents mixed up prom and the Autumn ball… so the dress is just wrong." I say as we turn to the left and we make our way past the 1st door that's, wide open, it seems to be a study.

"So 'no'?" he asks and I swat at his arm as I shake my head.

"No…" I mumble back, we stop at the second door and Laxus reaches out his hand to take the door handle, twisting it.

"Maybe I can help with that?" Laxus continues as he pushes the door open, I continue to look up at him, a deep frown on my brows.

"And how do you plan on doing that sparky?" I ask as we start to make our way into the room, Laxus switching the light on as we go, a beautiful room comes into view, a king sized bed in the middle with beautiful purple and silver silk covering it, dark purple drapes hanging from the ceiling to the floor, a simple mahogany drawer to the left and a vanity to the right. This could not be Laxus room thought, there was much more feminine touch in here for a male, we slightly turn and I look to a door and some built in closets.

"Well, I spoke to gramps earlier this week. And the thing is we still have some of my mother's things here, some of her dresses still in the closet, so he said if you can't find one you can come pick one from my mother's closet." My eyes grow wide as I take in the words he had just spoken. Did he just say what I think he said?

"No I can't…" I start to protest as I shake my head from side to side, I couldn't do that. I know he cherished all that he had left of his parents. I could not do this. He looks at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yes you can, and you will." Laxus says as he lets go of me and he slowly moves closer to the closet, he has this sneaky smile on his lips as he opens the one door and I just continue to shake my head from side to side. I couldn't do this. I watch as the door opens and then he disappears behind it. And for a moment I hear some rustling and then a click and then he pokes his head out smile at me.

"…Laxus… I can't." I repeat my protest again but he is not having it.

"Come on Lucy…" His face turns soft, and my heart skips a beat as his eyes meet mine. "Please just try it on and see?" He asks and I want to say no, and I want to decline and reject but I just continue to look at him.

"Laxus, what if I don't even fit, I mean I am more bustier then most girls." I say and I have no idea why I am saying that my boobs might be too big and his mother might have had small boobs. Laxus just chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Just try?" I hear him ask almost pleading and my resolve was low, and I know that I would give in, I was a push over to be honest and now with my mixed feelings about Laxus and knowing that he likes me, made him the instant winner, no questions asked. A soft spot in my heart in the making.

I huff a breath out and I almost roll my eyes, there was no way I wouldn't just try though. "Fine, what dress?" I ask as I cover my arms over my chest, and he gives me this brilliant smile that makes my knees weak, it makes me feel warm and happy.

Laxus takes a step out of the closet and in his hand he has a hanger and a cover which is withholding me from viewing the dress. He takes another step and then close the closet placing the dress on the handle of the closet. "I was looking through her dresses and found this one, I really think you would look stunning in it." Laxus states as he places his fingers to the zip. I take a step closer, and then another, my curiosity getting the better part of me.

His hand slowly pulls down the zip and I am met with black material, I narrow my eyes as he continues to pull the zipper down and then he reaches into the cover, pulling the dress closer, he offers it to me and I reach out one hand touching the soft fabric as he moves to remove it from the hanger, I try to assist as I take the dress into my hands and I look down at it, I am in awe of it's beauty.

"I can't wear…." I start as I pull it closer and against my chest watching it falls to the floor.

"Try it on." Laxus encourages me and I look to him as I continue to touch the dress, pulling it over my chest wondering how it would look on me.

"Now?" I ask turning around, looking at the vanity for the mirror, but I would not have full effect of the dress if I didn't try it on. I blush as I look to Laxus and he just nods his head, encouraging me even more.

"The bathroom is through the door…" Laxus indicates and I blush as I look from him back to the dress. Was I going to try it on? Was I going to wear something of his mother? I bite my lip and look to him, his smile encouraged me even more. I huff a breath but smile as I lift the dress and start to make my way to the door, I stop just as I am about to enter it and turn toward Laxus one last time. He nods his head and I nod my head.

I reach for the lock and open the door, closing it behind me. I am amazed at the beautiful bathroom, how neatly everything was place, the dark blue matching the purple that cover the railings. I could see that this bathroom haven't been used in a while but that didn't stop me as I walk to the counter and place the dress on it.

I look at the heap of black material and then smile as I vigorously try to kick off my boots, and Laxus' coat falls to the floor as well, once both boots are kicked of I start to pull my shirt over my head and it soon falls to the floor, I catch my flushed expression in the mirror and let a little giggle leave my lips as I reach for my jeans. Once my jeans hits the floor I look to the dress and look for the zip on the back, I zip it open and then I slowly lower it and step inside, pulling it up my body. It's so soft as it slides over my skin. I reach for the shoulder straps and then both arms are through, and soon the dress is in place.

I look up at myself in the mirror, it still hung on my figure, I would need to pull the zip up. I turn and try to reach the zip but fail. I huff another breath as I look to the door. I take a step and then another until I am next to the door, I pull it slightly open and pop my head out only to see Laxus leaning against the vanity, he looks up and his eyes meets mine, his face in a soft frown.

"Everything okay?" He asks and I blush as I look down and then back at him.

"Zip me up?" I ask and at this he raises a brow but smirks and rises to his feet making his way over to me. I huff a breath when he gets near and I turn in the frame of the door, my back now to him, only revealing my strapless bra. I feel his hands ghost over me and then I feel him press down on the small of my back as he starts moving the zip up my back and soon I feel the pressure of his hand at the top of the dress.

I hear him take in a deep breath and I want to look at him but I slightly turn from him and push the door close slowly. I move back to the counter and then I look at myself in the mirror.

I am in awe as I look at the form fitting dress that now covered my body. It was simple yet elegant. It was a black tube dress, hugging my breasts tightly, lace covered the dress, the shoulder straps was about an inch and a half on each side in lace, going down in a V-neck stopping dangerously low where the tube top stops, just highlighting my cleavage more, lace covered the rest of the dress till where it stopped 5 and a half inches from my knee but the lace continues, only parting way on my thigh where the material of the tube dress stops. It leave a slit till the floor revealing my leg.

I look at myself and I can't even believe I am wearing such a beautiful dress, it even made me look good. I turn to the side and then the other side, admiring my figure in the mirror and I smile. I bring my hand up and through my hair letting it fall down my back in a more appealing look. I smile as I hear a knock on the door and I look to it.

I slowly walk to it and grip the handle, I pull it open slowly revealing Laxus standing in the door frame looking down at the floor, for a moment he doesn't move but once his eyes starts moving, his eyes does a slow walk up my body from my sock covered feet to my exposed thigh, going up past my hips to my chest and he stops there for a moment, which might have been a moment to long, because I start to blush. Then I finally see his face and his eyes meet mine, they held so much wonder in them that I just continued to blush. He reaches for my hand and then slowly ushers me to the main room, almost like he was going to parade me.

I walk slow and steady and then we stop in the middle of the room, he surprises me with a little twirl and I give a little yelp as he rolls me into his arm and then slowly roll me out again, like if we had been dancing.

He brings me in closer again and then just stop short from pulling me against him. "If I knew you would look this good, I would have asked you to be my date." Laxus says as his eyes meet mine again, and I can't help but blush.

"Oh is that so?" I say as I look to him and he slightly pulls me closer, placing my one hand on his shoulder as he moves his hand to the small of my back.

"I might have to go fight Natsu… to have you at my side" Laxus says and at this I just chuckle because he was being silly. Laxus starts to sway me from side to side as if we were dancing. "Or I should steal you…" Laxus purrs into my ear and this makes me take a deep breath as I look at how serious he was being.

"Don't be silly." I say as I smile to him.

"What? I'm just slightly jealous of him." Laxus says as we sway to the left and I take a step closer to him, my body pressed firmly against him now.

"No need to be jealous, we can always spend some other time together, and there will always be more dances you can take me too." I say as we swirl to the right and I watch how Laxus' gulps, this closeness clearly having an effect on him. I slide my head sideways and continue to look at him. "Beside you did tell me to save you at least one dance…" At this Laxus' eyes focus on mine again.

"Yeah leave me the last dance before you go home…" Laxus whispers to me moving slightly closer to me…

"The last one?" I ask as I place my forehead against his.

"Hmm…" Laxus mumbles to me and this makes me smile. His eyes never leaving mine as we continue to sway. "Besides I am walking you home… So it seems fair…" I hear him say and I bite the inside of my lip as I watch his eyes.

"Yes you did tell my father that…" I say and I can't stop looking into his eyes, I could get lost in those eyes, and I wouldn't mind at all.

"Laxus! Lucy! Dinner!" We hear a voice yell up and I instantly move from Laxus, he continues holding my hand and pulls me back as he frowns. I saw hurt in his eyes, much like I saw earlier, when I tried to step away from him when we just arrived. But it's out of reflex to move away, to hide… I frown and I give him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." I mumble as I see his eyes search mine. I feel like I had hurt him with how I kept on reacting to situations neither the less, whether it was being seen by Gajeel and Jellal or if it was his grandfather. I was Lyons best kept secret… I always hid so it was strange for a guy to want to be seen with me, but seemingly I would need to get used to this. "Let me get dressed…" I say as an excuse to get out of his grip and out of the room before this got more awkward.

I rush to the bathroom and then I close the door behind me as fast as I can, I take a deep breath, my back now against the door. I felt embarrassed by my reaction and, with my reaction I was hurting him. I take another deep breath and I can hear him on the other side, he steps closer and closer and then there is a light knock on the door.

"Lucy want me to unzip the back?" I hear Laxus ask and I huff another breath as I know he is right and that I would need his help getting out of the dress. I push off of the door and move to the side, I pull the door slightly open, my back facing Laxus, I feel his heat, then his hands as he slowly start to unzip the dress, as the zip slips down I feel his hand shadow down until the zip has reached it's end and his hands linger there for a while longer. I feel his heat disappearing and soon I hear the door click and I peek over my shoulder to see that it was closed.

I rush to get out of the dress, but I am careful as I remove it from my body, once it is off my body I place it on the counter and I rush to slip into my skinny jeans, I reach for my shirt and pull it over my head in a rush, pulling it straight as I go, I rush to pull on my boots and once I have everything on that I should I grab for Laxus' coat and drape it over my shoulders. Soon I reach for the dress and I am ready to leave.

I open the door only to find Laxus waiting for me with the hanger and the cover for the dress. I smile as I reach for it, but he stops me, taking the dress from me, neatly hanging it on the hanger and soon the cover is on. I want to reach out and help him but he stops and just smiles at me.

"So now you have a dress to the dance. One less problem to worry about." Laxus says as he reaches for my hand and I reach for his. I give him a small smile nodding my head, yet not knowing when I agreed that I would be wearing his mother's dress.

"I never said yes…" I say as I look to him but he just shakes his head from side to side.

"And I am not taking no for an answer." He replies as we start to walk out of the room, he switches the light off as we leave and closes the door. I huff a breath and roll my eyes at him. Always so bossy. "Besides no one else would do that dress justice like you just did." Laxus says as we move to another room this time the door is open. With a swift movement of Laxus' hands the light comes on, revealing a big room, with a double bed in the middle, midnight blue drapes handing from the ceiling complimenting the black and dark blue bedding. To the side there is a drum set and then there is a desk with a laptop on it. On the other side he has a 60 inch television with gaming consoles.

My eyes go wide as I move to the wall unit with the television and said consoles, video games adoring it's sides, I was in awe of all this… I bet you Natsu would love it here. Laxus leaves my hand as he hangs the dress in his closet then he moves back to me, his coat is now off my shoulders and in his hands as opens his closet and he hangs the coat in the closet. I look around his room again and smile, it was way bigger than mine but yet it felt so comfortable standing here. I turn to the side as he moves a few things around his room, checking his phone which is on charge next to his bed. I move to the laptop and I must have bumped the table with my hip as the screen lights up.

I look at the screen wallpaper, a picture of him and Brickslow, with Freed and Eva. I smiles as I move closer and study the picture for a while. He has his smirk on his face as per usually but the other seemed like they had no care in the world. I turn and watch as he picks up his phone and place it in his pocket and soon he turns to me and he smiles. I smile back.

But the smile is short lived as he furrows his brows. He takes a step closer and then another.

"What's wrong?" I ask and then he cracks a smile.

"Your shirt." He answers with a chuckle and I frown as I look down to my shirt, which happens to be inside out. I instantly blush as my eyes go wide.

"Oh god!" I almost yell and then look at Laxus with fire in my eyes.

"Just quickly fix it before we head down." Laxus says as he chuckles, see what happens when you do things in a rush? I automatically grab for the hem of my shirt, without really thinking and start pulling it up and over my head. I pull and pull and once I almost have it over my head I hear someone clear their throat, and I look to the door where Makarov is standing with wide eyes.

Reality just kicked in as I swear softly under my breath, and then Makarov turns around and I am reminded that I am not alone in the room and I look in front of me to a very bemused Laxus staring at my chest. I take in a deep breath and I know my face is red, my neck is red, even my chest is red, this was beyond embarrassing. Laxus looks up and his eyes meet mine and then he turns pink as he instantly turns around. Fuck me…. What the hell was I thinking!!

"I just heard noses and came to see what was holding you up… I didn't expect you two to be fooling around!" I hear Makarov say from the side, and right now I just wanted to disappear.

"Gramps!" I hear Laxus yell and he seems so agitated.

I pull my shirt over my head fast and soon I make sure I am wearing it the right way round as I pull it straight and fix my hair. "I assure you sir that was not the case. I promise." I say and I almost stutter over my words.

I hear Makarov laugh hard and I watch as he walks out of the room towards the stair case. "I know…Laxus would never, he's too much of a gentleman… Come on you two dinner is ready." Makarov says and at this I just stare at him in disbelieve, I look to Laxus who still has his back to me and I touch his arm, making him look to me.

"I'm soo …." Before I can even say sorry Laxus just smiles to me wrapping an arm around me, once again ushering me out the door and into a direction.

"No need to apologize, didn't expect that but you don't hear me complaining…." Laxus says and my eyes go wide as I look to him in disbelieve. Silly man! And I can't believe what type of first impression I was giving his grandfather… Oh dear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello! Yes another update! I know! And it's all thanks to you! I just wanted to write this chapter because I got overly excited. After listening to the suggested song I fell in love with the song! It was perfect! Thank you to everyone that suggested it. And thank you to the other suggested songs, note that they are in my play list now so they might feature. Then just to make a few things clear… Ages. Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Lyon… age is 17 going on 18 so seniors in school. The rest is 16 going on 17. Where I am from our school system kinda works differently. On to the next question… Will there be actual lemons… Yes, of course!!! Don't mind Laxus and Lucy being so modest and waiting a while till they actually do the deed. But it will be done and I'll surprise you with when it's done. Just don't expect it to be on Prom night! That would be too cliché. And then on to the surprise… Chapter 10 will be from Laxus' POV. Thought I might change it up, so we can see what's going on in Sparkies head for once. Remember, love me, hate me, share your comments and opinions! Lotsa love Lols!

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran_.

 **Chapter 10**

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

I lean against the wall as I watch the hordes of students moving around the dance hall, girls moving cautiously in their expensive dresses and high heels and guys… trying their luck on figuring out which girl to hook up with. I want to roll my eyes because I was not in the mood for dancing, I was not in the mood to be here. But I am mainly here for two reasons, one being that I am student council president and the other… I was here for her tonight. I look to the side and I watch as the pink hair kid stands among his friends, talking to his dark haired friend. His date not even on his side as of yet… Meaning that he didn't even go and pick her up or walk with her.

I look at my watch and then back towards the group of friends that are standing around aimlessly, most of the group had arrived, and they only needed her. I look to the door and then back to my watch. She was late, I smile at that thought, I am sure she will be rushing in any moment blushing brightly. That pink tint on her cheeks that I love so much… The thought made me smile. I loved the way she blushed, from her cheeks to her neck and down to her chest. She was absolutely adorable.

I shake my head as I look around the hall again. People were lining up at the photo booth to have their pictures taken. I would need to visit it as well if I wanted a picture taken, but then again I wasn't going to stand their alone like a fool. I had several offers to get a picture taken with some other girls, but I declined. I wouldn't be surprised if Mira came up to me and asked for one. But I would decline as always.

I look back to Natsu and his friend, I see Mira, and I instantly look away because her eyes meet mine and I feel bad, and awkward around her. I know she isn't over me, I know she wants another chance but that would not happen, not now, not ever again.

I was in love, and I am not scared to admit it, I was in love with Lucy and I just felt so relieved that she knew. But I have been having doubts about the whole thing since the day I decided to approach her. To be honest I did not want to be her rebound guy after that fucker Lyon broke her heart, how he did it in the first place was beyond me. Maybe she was naive… But still for someone to take advantage of that was just bad. I know she is naïve, but I wouldn't take advantage of it. I really wanted to be with her, I wanted to share my ups and my downs with her. I wanted to see what a future with her entailed. Maybe I am the naïve one here.

I look to the door and that's when I see her. She takes a few steps into the hall and my eyes are glued on to her as she nervously looks around the hall. Most likely she was looking for her friends. I wanted to push of the wall and walk to her, I wanted to greet her and just tell her how beautiful she looked tonight. Her soft golden locks was down her back, curls adoring her beautiful face.

She was wearing my mother dress with some heels, making her legs look even longer than they already seemed. She really did that dress justice, it clung to her small frame in all the right places, and it highlighted her best assets. I shift to my other foot, I should stop this line of thought before I had a problem in my pants, and believe me this was becoming a regular occurrence with Lucy around.

She looks to the side and then to the other and finally our eyes meet, and then there is that smile, the smile that would be the death of me, that smile that made me fall for her in the first place. I smile back to her giving her a small wave. Her eyes remain on me as she half turns her body to me, I can see her first step towards me is hesitant, but the second one was easier, the third she did without falter.

I push off of the wall as I watch her make her way towards me, somehow catching me complete off guard. I thought she would head to her friend at first but seems when our eyes locked, it was her decided fate to come to me. I take a step closer but stop when I see her arm being pulled and she instantly turns to the side, Natsu is now at her side. I want to roll my eyes, I wanted to punch him square in the jaw but I stop and I slightly turn, watching them out of the corner of my eye.

I watch as Natsu smiles to her and he looks her over and then pulls her into a hug. For so long I thought that Lucy would end up with Natsu, it was bound to happen, they were inseparable when she first transferred here. Sometimes their actions made me question if they were more than friends.

I know the day I found Lucy crying, my first thought was that it was Natsu's doing, that he had broken her heart, how wrong was I when she uttered Lyons name. I just couldn't believe her when she said it was him and then I saw it, the messages on the phone. I just couldn't believe it. And in my right mind I shouldn't have even came back the day after, I shouldn't have came to her rescue that day in the cafeteria.

I close my eyes and move back to the wall as I continue to lean against it. The thing was I couldn't help myself from coming back to her, not only had she captured me with her smile, those eyes, God I'd do anything to see the sparkle in those eyes.

I don't regret going back every time, in all it brought us so much closer together but I can still see the scars that Lyon left on her heart. Her insecurity, her fear of commitment, her lack in trust, Lyon fucked up so much but that's not going to stop me. I fell in love with the cracked and broken pieces of her, so when she showed me her good side, I fell more deeper and deeper that I do not know if I would ever survive the landing.

I open my eyes only to see her among her friends, greeting them, smiling to them, but it's not the smile I love. It's not even half of that smile. She glances around as she hugs Erza, she almost seems frantic until her eyes land on me again, and then she moves on to hug the short friend she is always with. Every now and again she looks around and then her eyes would meet mine and she would smile.

"Laxus!" I hear my name and sigh as I look up. Evergreen making her way over towards me, Elfman following suit. He almost seems out of character wearing a suite and tie, I could say the same for 90% of the students currently in the dance hall including myself.

"Eva…Elfman." I greet pushing off of the wall again. I look at my only female friend and send her a smile, she looked good tonight, the dress she wore didn't really make her stand out, not like Lucy. But she did look good. "You two enjoying the dance?" I find myself asking and I watch as Eva smiles from ear to ear.

"Of course." She says as she stops a few feet from me. "Come on, Brickslow and Freed are waiting at the photo booth." Eva says with a small smile one her lips. I shake my head from side to side.

"Maybe a bit later…" I say as I look over the dance floor and look at where Blondie disappeared off to, my eyes land on her as she stands next to Mira and Loki. A shiver runs up my spine as I see her standing next to Mira, every part of me wanted to compare the two, but I couldn't, Mira could not compare to Lucy, there was just so many things that Lucy had that Mira lacked.

"You looking over at Mira?" I hear Elfman say as I look to them slowly and I frown as I look to him and a surprised looking Eva.

"You two should really consider getting back together. I see the way you look at her." Eva says and at this I frown even more.

"Not going to happen Eva, no offence, but me and Mira will never work." I say as I watch the burly male just frown as well. "Besides I like someone else." I find myself saying and at this I hear a gasp. I look to Eva as she stares at me in complete shock.

"You like someone!? Oh my God! So the rumours are true?" Eva asks and I shake my head, this was becoming irritating and very fast. My eyes land on Lucy again as I watch her being led to the dance floor by Natsu, it still amazed me how he could always wear that fucking scarf. I can't help the small pang of jealousy running through my blood. If he only fucking knew, he could have been the most luckiest guy having Lucy to himself.

"Come on Lax! Who is it?" I hear Eva ask, I glance at her for a moment and just shake my head, it was none of her business, besides, by the end of the night I was planning on walking my girl to her dorm. Plan B was set in motion the moment Lucy walked into the hall.

I watch over the dance floor as I see Natsu placing his hand on Lucy's back the other holding her hand, they almost seem awkward as they start to dance to a song I have no idea what the name is. "Not now Eva, you and Elfman go enjoy yourselves." I say as I push off of the wall again, I just needed to wait this out, I just needed the time to past so I could ask her to dance with me, I had even requested a song from the DJ. Not too sure how she would feel about it. "I'm going to make my rounds." I say as I start to walk from Eva and her partner for the night.

I start to walk among the other students greeting them as I go, trying not to pay attention to Lucy just for now, trying not to get jealous at Natsu. Besides jealousy was a bad thing and it didn't suite me, I make a turn at the food table and look over the array of food set out for tonight, I would surely make a turn here and grab a plate for myself later. It looked rather appetizing.

I move over to the bar, well it's not really a bar because we don't service liquor but it's the place where we get our drinks. I see a familiar face and frown. Why was Lyon here? Lucy had told me that Cherry was upset that he would not be attending the dance. I frown and take a step closer to him. His eyes lingering on the dance floor as he takes a sip of his cola.

"Anything interesting on the dance floor?" I ask as I go to stand next to him, leaning against the bar. He looks silently to me then he looks back to the dance floor.

"Yeah, you take a look at Lucy Heartfilia tonight? She looks banging…" I hear him say and I can't help the rush of anger flowing through me as I look out to the dance floor, she was still awkwardly twirling with Natsu. "Such a waste she's here with that hothead." I hear him say and I turn my back on the dance floor.

"You here with your girl?" I ask, motioning to the waiter to bring over a soda to me.

"Nah Cherry didn't want to come." Such a blatant lie… "Thought I might get a chance to hook up with someone here." He says without even feeling bad that he would be betraying his own girlfriend by hooking up with another girl, I clench my teeth as I try to contain my anger.

"You thinking of hooking up with blondie?" I ask curiously wondering if he would chance it, the habit of her nickname would never leave me that I was sure of but I doubt she would want everyone to know that she has one from me.

"I thought she was coming solo, then I would have, but I'm not in a fighting mood. Beside I would beat that hotheads ass to the point that he's a bloody pulp." I hear Lyon say and at that I want to chuckle. He actually thought that he could take on Natsu and walk away unscratched? Foolish moron. "You?" Lyon asks as he looks over to me and I just take a sip of my drink that the waiter has placed in front of me, shaking my head from side to side.

"You know I don't bring dates to this shit." I say as I take another sip of my drink.

"You and Mira not even hooking up though?" He asks. I glance at him like I really don't give a flying fuck. It frustrated me to no extend that people kept on pushing the idea of Mira on me, we haven't been together for the longest time now, and even if I had needs I would not use someone just for those needs.

"It's over, it has been. No going back." I find myself saying. And it was the truth, there was no going back to Mira for me.

"Well, she's on her way here, so good luck." I hear him say before he darts from his spot, my eyes go wide as I almost snort some soda out of my nose, I instantly turn and indeed, Mira was making her way over to me, the dress she was wearing was not dress code appropriate and showed way too much cleavage and it barely covered her ass, most of the guys here had their eyes on her.

I look to the ground instantly breaking eye contact as she moves closer and closer. Soon she is in front of me and I can see her heals on the floor. "Hi Laxus." I hear her voice and I sigh silently as I look up to her, her eyes meeting mine, somehow I can see how heartbroken she is.

"Mira," I greet and I want to turn away so bad, I just wanted to ignore her, I just wanted to move on without being reminded how I broke her heart, but she was always there, she was a constant reminder of how things got fucked up.

"You look good tonight." She starts and I suddenly feel that everything is out of place, I reach up and pull my tie straight, my hands almost fidgeting.

"Thanks, you too." I say as I look back at her, there was no point in not giving her a compliment, she always did look good to me, in anything. But I no longer sought her, and I couldn't see the beauty that once was there, her modesty had turned into something else, and she was more and more starting to seem desperate, the short skirts, and the low cut shirts. I knew she wanted me to notice but in the end, all the other guys noticed as well.

"Could we talk for a moment?" she asks her eyes meeting mine again. I want to decline, and say no, I want to turn away and just leave her, but this has been the same thing for the past few months. I couldn't continue, I would eventually need to let her have her words with me. I nod my head in her direction as my eyes scan over the dance floor again, blondie still dancing with Natsu.

"Look Lax, I know you don't feel anything for me anymore, but you need to know that I am still in love with you." She says this slowly and my eyes meet back with her. I take a deep breath as I continue to look at her. "You need to know a person never stops loving. Once you love someone honestly, truly, you will never be able to un-love them. You only find someone you will love more. At that time, your old love will not feel so strong, but it is a heart, it will never let you forget something that ever made you happy." I raise a brow as I listen to her words. She might be right, she might be wrong.

"Mira, please just understand that I can't do this, I can't. I am sorry if you still have feelings for me. But please understand you were in love, I was in lust. There is a difference." I find myself saying and I can see her face turn. But she continues to hold her façade. "I would only hurt you more if we were to get back together." I say and I was finally saying what had been on my chest since we broke up.

I watch her lower lip quiver as she continues to look at me. I know there are tear threatening to fall. But she keeps her composure. "I know… It's just hard." Mira says as she looks to the side for a moment. "But I sense that I am slowly letting go. That I'm growing less in love with you every single day. I think that's the most difficult thing about losing someone you've loved, the way you feel never really dies all at once. All I can do is wait and watch it fade away one day at a time." I look at her as a tear slips down her cheek and I reach for it, wiping it away.

"Mira please don't cry." I say with a frown on my face. I saw how heartbroken Lucy was about Lyon. And to think that I was doing it to Mira, slightly made me feel like the scum of the earth. I pull her closer and into my arms as I give her a hug. "You are too good for me Mira, one day you will find someone that will love you and that will be the one for you." I say as I hug her closely.

"One day…" I hear her whisper in my ear and that soft heartbroken voice almost killed me. "Besides I don't want to be the negative ex-girlfriend you always complain about to your new girlfriend." At this I pull slightly away and I look at her with a frown.

"Hmmm?" I ask as I raise a brow.

"I know you're seeing someone, the rumours are going wild." She says and at this I narrow my eyes, of course there would always be rumours, but I doubt anyone knew about me and Lucy. But then again this made me feel a bit more hesitant to continue with my plan tonight. "And I need to come to terms that you would eventually find someone… that someone not being me." She says as she swipes a stray tear from her cheek again.

"You're going to find someone too." I find myself saying as I look around the room again, the song has changed, blondie and Natsu not on the dance floor anymore, I look around and I see them moving to the photo booth.

"So there is someone?" Mira asks as she almost pushes me away and look at me, daggers in her eyes. I raise a brow, I had indirectly confirmed that there was someone I liked.

"Yeah." I say letting her go completely. I can see the fire behind her eyes, the anger fully building up.

"So the rumours were true?" Mira asked almost sounding jealous that there was someone new in my life.

"They are." I say and I see her demeanour changing for sad to angry. But she had no right to be angry. "But it doesn't matter, it's of no concern to you." I say as a matter of fact and I see her eyes going wide.

"Who is it?" She asks and I want to just turn from this conversation, she had no right to question me or what was going on in my life.

"It doesn't concern you…" I say as I half turn from her but she places a hand on my shoulder keeping me in place. If this continued she would make a scene and I didn't want that, not on a night like this when I still had something's that needed to go according to plan. In the back of my mind I know that it somehow concerns her because she was friends with Lucy after all. How would this effect their friendship?

"Laxus just tell me who it is… Is it Cana?" Mira asks and at this I need to frown, I don't even know Cana. Why the fuck would she even think that. "Is it Cana?" She asks again with her eyes wide, I can see the people surrounding us looking at us curiously. "Or is it Sheria?" she continues to ask and I just want to face palm.

"No… But whoever it is in the end, you need to come to terms with it. And you need to understand that you have no right to get angry because we are not together and we haven't been for a long time. And if you so much as do anything to my girl when you find out who it is I swear to you, you will regret it. Now either we can part ways as enemies or we can still continue to be civil." I say in a low tone for only her to hear.

"What?" she asks like she didn't hear me the first time around.

"Do anything to my girl, act strange or mean with her and I swear I will walk out of your life, and make like I never knew you." I say and I watch her eyes go wide, that was the one thing she made me promise not to do, she made me promise never to walk out of her life for good. And now here I was threatening her with it. I was a horrible person for even thinking it let alone do it. I take a deep breath as I look down to the floor…

I can't look at her face, I know she is tearing up and I know she is bound to cry, and I just can't look at that now. For a moment it's silent between the two of us, only music and chatter from the students attending the dance. And then I see her feet turn and she walks away. I glance up to her retreating form as she continues to walk in the direction of the bathroom, I am sure, I watch her hands and arms move, most likely wiping away her tears. I felt bad, and this alone spoiled my mood… making me not want to go through with my plan.

I look over the hall again as I see Lucy, she was alone, she was idly standing to the side, not sure if she was waiting for someone or something. Seeing her alone made me feel better. I watch her look around, and then she sees me, her feet instantly moving as she starts to make her way to me.

I start to move as well, this time there is no one pulling her back or asking her to dance. So when we finally get to each other I smile and I want so much to pull her into my arms for a hug but I refrain.

"Hey…" She says and there is a slight blush on her cheeks as she looks to me with a small smile on her lips.

"You look breath taking." I say as I glance over her again, from her heels, up her long legs, of course not missing the slit where I see her flesh, to her full hips, and small waist, her beautiful chest, showing just the right amount cleavage to get me stirring in my boxers in excitement, then her beautiful face, which had a small hint of make-up.

She blushes once again as she looks down, wiping some stray hair form her face. "You too." I hear her say and those cheeks just continue to get brighter. She glances up and her eyes meet mine, and I just want to drown in her eyes. I think I would do anything she asked all she had to do was flutter those eyes at me. "We just came from the photo booth, and I was wondering if you wanted to …" I stop her right there.

"Sure we can go take a picture." I say cutting her off, I watch her eyes go slightly wide and then she smiles.

"I wasn't planning to ask that, I wanted to get something to eat but if you insist on a picture, then why not?" she says and for a moment I am at a loss of words, fuck okay I really thought she would ask for a picture, but then again with her shy nature she wouldn't ask straight to my face. I am surprised when she reaches for my arm and soon I hook our arms as we start to move towards the photo booth, it had become quiet around here now, not many people here. "Are you sure?" She says as she looks to me.

"A picture of us? Why not?" I say as I continue to walk with her to the photographer. I can sense some of the students have their eyes on us as I walk with Lucy but I don't care at all. Once we get to the booth there are props and we look around for a few. Lucy picks out a small black moustache for me. I take it without hesitation as she fishes for a prop for her, it seems that a pair of oversized glasses is on her list, and she adds a little party hat to it as we move to the couch.

We take a seat and I watch as the photographer moves to the camera, I see to my left that there are some on lookers to my side. They watch our every action, I know it was strange to see me with a girl other than Eva, and now with rumours that I was with someone I was sure that things might get slightly out of control. But I push it aside, I would cross that bridge when I get there.

"Okay, you two, want a set of 4 pictures or 8?" The photographer asks. And I look to Lucy as she seems to be in thought placing her little party hat on her head. And it seems like she didn't hear the guy ask.

"4, but I want two copies please." I reply and the guy just nods his head as he gets behind his camera. I see his one hand rise as he zooms slightly in, or out, I wasn't sure. Lucy is back in the here in now as she looks to me, the glasses now on her face.

"Ready?" She whispers to me and I just nod me head, she nods her head to the photographer. We have a few seconds to get in place and soon we both smile at the camera and the first picture is taken, then we have another few seconds and we slightly pull our faces in a funny way. The next one we remove the props and I place an arm around her pulling her close to me as we both smile to the camera, and the last one caught me off guard when she places a kiss to me cheek, I can't help but to feel warm as I sit there.

She actually kissed my cheek on a picture. I have this shit eating grin on my face as we rise and I move to the photographer as Lucy goes and she places the props back where they belong, soon she is by my side as we wait for the prints.

"You two a couple?" the photographer asks as he prints the first set.

I look to Lucy as she turns her head somewhat trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. I look to the photographer. "No," I answer as he hands me one print. "Not yet." I continue and I almost feel Lucy double in heat as she continues to look down to the floor, that blush traveling down her neck, I can even see a hint of it on her chest.

"Well you two are very photogenic, you'd make a pretty couple." At this I chuckle as he hands me the second copy of the pictures. Lucy not doing anything to look up or say anything.

I look to the pictures in my hand and give Lucy a little bump with my elbow to make sure she looks at them too. The pictures were adorable, and she's wearing the smile I gave her. She takes the one set and looks at them, her fingers slowly dragging over them. She looks at me and she's still smiling.

"I love them." She says and this makes me smile as I nod my head in agreement. "Wish I had an electronic copy too." She says lowly and I frown.

"Why?" I ask and at this she looks to me, our eyes meeting.

"Still need to send my parents a picture, besides, I'd just like to have one… maybe to set as your picture on my phone…" She says shyly and I was going to take full advantage of this moment.

"You just want to put me as your wallpaper." I say teasingly and at this she goes bright red, maybe I hit the nail on the head there. "We can always take one with your phone?" I suggest and she looks at me with wonder in her eyes.

"My phones in my room… So we would need to wait till we go to my room." She says and the last bit sounded so bad… It sounded dirty, but I can't find it in myself to entertain the thought too much. Even though I wanted Lucy, I didn't just want her body. I wanted her heart, mind and soul. I wanted her love above all.

It seems a bit cliché to be honest, but I wasn't looking for a hook up, I saw potential in Lucy's future to be more than just that. I actually wanted a future with her. "Sure." I find myself saying as I take both our sets of pictures and I place them in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Oi! Lucy!" We both turn to the side where we hear a voice calling her.

I see Natsu making his way to us, a frown on his face as he sees me with her. His frown deepen somewhat and then he stops a few steps from us. I continue to stare at Natsu for a long moment, our eyes waging a war. Something was up.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks as she calls for his attention and he looks to her and then back to me.

"You have some explaining to do, making Mira cry and all." At this I frown as I look down to him. He had the audacity to confront me. He had no place or ground to stand, accusing me of shit.

"Mira is crying?" Lucy asks as she looks to me and then back to Natsu.

"Yeah, Erza and Juvia is with her in the bathroom." Natsu says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why?" Lucy asks as she continues to look at Natsu, and he continues to stare at me.

"This asshole." Natsu explains and at that Lucy frowns looking to me.

"What did you do?" Lucy asks and I want to roll my eyes, but I take a deep breath, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't matter. She should stop crying over me, we are over, and have been for a long time now." I find myself explaining but I don't know why I feel the need to explain my actions.

"Listen I don't know what the fuck went down, but still making her cry is uncalled for." Natsu says and I don't know why I am even entertaining him. I chance a glance at Lucy and she is staring at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Lucy starts, and I instantly reach out to her stopping her before she could move, if she approached Mira now and Mira found out later that she is my girl, all hell would break loose and I didn't need Lucy to feel bad or be confronted about something that she isn't really even involved in. It would be unnecessary for her to be in the middle.

"No don't." I half whisper but I know Natsu heard me.

"Don't tell Lucy what to do." Natsu speaks as he reaches for my hand to swat it of off Lucy.

"Natsu!" We hear someone yell and all three of us look in the direction of where the voice came from, the youngest Straus sibling calling to the pink haired boy from the direction of the bathroom, my eyes meet with Lisanna's eyes for a moment and then I look back.

I watch as Natsu sighs retreating his hand. "Listen I'm going to walk Lisanna and Mira home. I don't want them to walk alone, and I can't find Loki. Do you mind Lucy?" Natsu starts up and at this I raise a brow… He was willing to leave his date here unattended to walk someone else home. What was wrong with him? I wouldn't leave Lucy's side, no matter what.

"Um… Sure." Lucy's voice is soft as she speaks and I can see that she seems disappointed about the fact as well. Natsu raised a worried brow as he looks to the blonde and I can see that he was having an internal battle now, between leaving Lucy here and walking with Mira and Lisanna. "Go ahead, I might go to the dorm too soon." Lucy says, she almost sounded sad.

"Are you sure? I'll ask Gray to walk you?" Natsu asks and at this Lucy shakes her head from side to side.

"Don't worry. No need to ask Gray." She replies and at this she gives him a small smile, it was sad and it made me feel so bad because it was because of me that Natsu was now going to walk Mira home, if I never upset her this would not have happened. Perfect time right? Fuck.

"Lucy are you sure?" Natsu asks again, he glances to me and then to her again.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow though." She replies, Natsu lingers a while longer, he is still having an internal battle on whether to go or not. "Laxus, didn't you say you wanted to get something to eat?" Lucy says as she turns to me, dismissing Natsu. She places her hand on my forearm. I see how Natsu glares at me and then I just turn as I show her the way to the food.

Once out of hearing distance I look to Lucy and her eyes are everywhere but they won't meet mine. "This is all my fault, I am sorry." I find myself saying as we near the table with the buffet.

"What did happen?" She asks lowly as she hands me two plates, she lets go of my arm and soon I have both dishes in my hands as she looks over the food. She plates up something of everything as she goes. "I mean Natsu is blaming you… So what happened?" Lucy asks, and her eyes meets mine. There is a sadness in those beautiful eyes and I know it's my fault.

"She… Mira approached me, and while we spoke I told her that she needs to move on… She spoke of rumours that I am with a girl, and I told her the rumours were true." I answer, Lucy's eyes focusing on me as she stares at me for a moment.

"You told her the rumour was true?" She asks and I give her a smile.

"Yes," I find myself saying. She seemingly finds this hard to believe as she continues to stare at me, her eyes wide. "Lucy?" I ask as her expression was worrying me.

"It's just… I didn't expect it, I just thought that we would not be that public…" She was stammering. See this was what Lyon did. If she thought that I was going to keep her a secret from the world she was wrong. I would be the proudest guy to have her on my arm.

"Why? I know Lyon kept you in the dark but that's not me. I want you by my side. And I'd be proud to have you at my side." I say as I take a step closer to her. I can see her lower lip somewhat shaking as we continue to stare at each other.

"Are you sure?" her question catching me off guard.

"Of course." I say with a smile, it seems to be contagious because she starts smiling too, from ear to ear. "Now let's go eat, you still owe me a dance too." I say and she starts blushing instantly as she now continues to plate up, one plate smaller than the other, the biggest I assume was mine.

I lead her away from the table she originally had with her friends, to where it was less crowded. Our meal was in silence, I watch her as she delicately eats her food, making sure not to dirty her face or anything else. Every now and then she will look up to me and she gives me this sweet smile, a pink hue on her cheeks. I can't help but stare at her. She was sweet, she was beautiful, she was funny and smart. She was perfect to me. If only she could see what I saw, and I am sure that other looked to her in the same way.

Once we finished eating I reached my hand out to her, and without hesitation she took it. I rise and she rises to her feet as well, I link our arms and soon I start making my way towards the dance floor with Lucy in tow. I can see the people staring at us, I can almost hear the hushed whispers… But fuck them.

Once we reach the dance floor I turn to Lucy and I smile to her. "You owe me a dance… Let me just go say something to the DJ." I say and she idly stands there blushing again. I would never get tired of that pink hue on her cheeks. I briefly let go of her and take the three steps to the DJ's booth before he leans closer and I motion to him to play the song I had requested earlier.

He nods his head with a smile, mouthing me a good luck, because he knew what I was planning on doing. I turn from him and I see as Lucy stands among the throng of people dancing around. I walk back to her.

"You ready to dance?" I ask as I get to her and she nods her head.

"Upbeat or slow?" She asks as she reaches for me and I take a step closer, I take her hand and with my other I place it on the small of her back, pulling her flush against me in one movement. She gives me this shy smile as she turns from side to side… "Why is everyone looking at us?" She asks and I just shake my head.

"Don't pay attention to them." I reply as she places her other hand on my shoulder, preparing to start our dance. "Just focus on here and now…" I say as I give a brief look around the hall, indeed, we had an audience, even her group of friends had their eyes glued on us. The song that was playing comes to an end and soon the music to the song I had requested started up.

 _I found a love for me_ _Darling just dive right in_ _And follow my lead_ _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

We start to sway from side to side as I hold her close to me, and believe me I didn't want to ever let go of her in this moment. I mouth the words to her as I sway her from side to side, I notice the throngs of people stepping aside and soon we are the only two people on the dance floor.

 _Not knowing what it was_ _I will not give you up this time_ _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

I twirl her out a bit and soon pull her back against me as we continue to dance to the slow song, thanks to Ed Sheeran there was songs to make even guys like me do sweet things. I had sat for a few days considering what song we would dance to, if we would let it just go and fate would pick it or was I going to be the instigator…

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_ _When I said you looked like a mess, I whispered under my breath_ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

I look down to her, my voice lightly carrying through the music as I start to sing the words along. She just glances to me with a smile on her lips, a pink hue on her cheeks. But right there and then I had never seen this look on her face, and I welcomed this look. She was happy, she was carefree, she was in love. I knew it because I saw the look before…

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_ _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own_ _We are still kids, but we're so in love_ _Fighting against all odds_ _I know we'll be alright this time_ _Darling, just hold my hand_ _Be my girl, I'll be your man_ _I see my future in your eyes_

I leans closer to her, my forehead now pressed to her, she can't stop smiling as we sway from side to side, dancing, and for a moment were are in our own world, and the world outside can wait for a moment. I mouth to her to be my girl and at this she continues to smile brightly.

"Lucy Heartfilia...Please be my girl?" I say loud enough for her to hear, when realization hits, her eyes focus on mine as we continue to sway from left to right.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_ _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

She doesn't answer me, she just continues to stare at me for a little while, But when I feel her pushing slightly up to stand on the tip of her toes, I feel her lips against mine, so soft, so sweet as she kisses me, and I just close my eyes as I kiss her back, not to the extend that we make out, we just kiss, and it's sweet and she tastes so good. When the kiss ends she slightly pulls away and she opens her eyes meeting mine. "Yes." I can't hear her voice but I can see her mouth a yes.

I smile as I twirl her out one last time and pull her to me as we continue to dance and I feel different, I try to recall the feelings I had had when I was Mira but it's completely different, there was much more emotion behind it, there was love behind it, a feeling rather foreign to me as I can't say that I have ever felt a love like this…

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_ _I have faith in what I see_ _Now I know I have met an angel in person_ _And she looks perfect_ _I don't deserve this_ _You look perfect_

When the song comes to an end we continue to sway for moments later, this moment was just so perfect that I just didn't want in to come to an end. But a new songs soon starts up and the upbeat rhythm is not what I expected. I take a step from Lucy and she is all smiles as she continues to look at me.

I take her hand in mine as I start to lead her from the empty dance floor, I notice some people coming closer and soon the dance floor is filled again. I twirl Lucy closer to my body as I wrap an arm around her. I didn't care if there were stares or people talking about us and what just happened, a moment so perfect would not be ruined. I finally had my girl and that was all that matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi all! So sorry for the late update. My father recently passed on, and I wasn't in the mood to do anything, let alone type, the reality of the loss has not kicked in fully and right now I am just numb, funeral will be Monday so please bear with me if I delay in updates. But I figured it would take my mind of off things if I did something productive. So here is an update, sorry that it is short but I will see to it that the next chapters improve. I want to thank each and every one that read the previous chapter(s) and I am glad you guys and girls enjoy it. It brings me joy knowing I am doing something right even if it is only writing this story. Remember to love me, hate me, give me your opinion or just share any comments regarding this fic! I would happily answer any questions. But please enjoy this chapter. Lots of Love Lols.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

Chapter 11

 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song_

"Hello?" I groggily say into the phone as I turn to my side, half pressing my phone to my ear, half leaving it on my mattress. My mind is still to sleepy to even register what was going on and why on earth someone was calling me this early.

"Lucy!" I scrunch my eyes up as I turn on my back and place the phone to my ear.

"Levy?" I ask a bit surprised. I glance to the clock on the wall and frown deeply. It was not even 7 AM for heaven's sake. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" I groggily ask.

"Open you door! We need to talk!" I moan into the receiver, not really wanting to listen to my over energetic friend this early on a Sunday morning while I could be sleeping, I turn to the other side, and if on cue there is a knock on my door. "Open! Now!" I hear Levy say and I sigh as I try, and I mean really try to move my limbs and get out of my bed. Once my feet are on the floor I struggle to rise. My feet ached from the shoes I wore to the dancing. But God the dancing was good.

"Yeah, coming." I say as I end the call, throwing my phone back on the bed, I have a slight smile as I look to my screen, the picture myself and Laxus had taken last night was now my background. It slowly fades to black and I push myself up and into a standing position. There is another impatient knock on the door and I groan. I shuffle to the door and I unlock the door, not even bothering to open it as I shuffle back to my bed. "It's open." I mumble to the door and it's not even a second later and my friend pushes the door open, she is still wearing her PJ's as well as she looks to me. A deep frown on her face.

I shuffle back to my bed and fall into it, pulling the covers over me, I can hear her move as she steps in and she closes the door, even locking it as she goes. "Why so early Levy?" I moan and I hear her huff, I move my phone to next to my head and turn to look at her. She still has a deep frown on her brows as she swiftly walks over to me, she sits on the bed and I soon shift slightly to make space for her.

My friend takes this as an invitation and she gets underneath the covers with me, she is now facing me. I can't really read her expression, she looked so much like Gajeel in that moment that I wanted to laugh but I don't have the energy as I continue to look at her. I so badly wanted to close my eyes and get a bit more sleep before I needed to get up and go to Natsu not that I even felt like going anymore but I would need to, I promised him.

"What the fuck?" She asks and I frown at her this time. I feel her shifting and moving and soon she pops her hand out from underneath the covers, her phone visible, she pushes the phone into my face and I have to let my eyes adjust to look at the screen. I look it for a moment, and then frown again. There was a clear picture of me and Laxus dancing.

"What?" I ask as I look to the picture and then to her, like there is nothing wrong with it.

"Lucy… Come on." She turns her phone around and swipes and then turns the phone again for me to see her screen. I frown and then sit up as I look at the picture. I even let a small gasp escape my lips.

"Oh my god!" I yell as I take the phone and I look at the screen. Where the hell had she gotten this picture? "How do you have this?!" I ask in disbelieve as I stare to the picture.

Levy rises and then she is sitting next to me. She pulls her phone so we both can see as she presses the return button and I am sure all blood left my face as I look at her Facebook feeds. You have to be kidding me. "It's all over Facebook and Instagram and twitter..." Levy says and my eyes goes wide.

"What!" I ask as I look to the picture once more, admiring it for how perfect it was taken, but still feeling shocked that these pictures were on social media for the world to see. "How! When?" I ask as I instantly reach for my phone, swiping the lock screen, giving Levy even more fire material with the picture of me and Laxus standing together in a picture that was now my back ground, it had been the same picture I still needed to send to my parents. That one and the copy of the ones we took at the photo booth that was now pasted against my vanity mirror with some other pictures of me and friends.

She grabs the phone from my hands as she stares at the picture in complete and utter shock. "Oh my god Lucy! You're the new girl Laxus is with!" Levy states as she stares at the picture of him wrapping and arm around my small frame pulling me close as we both smile to the camera. I instantly grab my phone from Levy, a deep blush over my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I find myself yelling as I instantly move toward my application and open my Facebook account, my feed is blowing up with pictures that were taken last night, my notification going wild. I bite my lip as Levy moves slightly closer but lays down as she looks at my screen. "Why so many notifications? Oh my god what is going on?" I ask as I look and see that I have friend requests as well. I touch the icon and it pops open.

'Lyon Vastia wants to be you friend.' For a moment I frown deeply, had we not been friends? Wait I removed his sorry ass or was that Laxus, when he cleared my phone of anything Lyon had ever sent to me. Might be. I reject it and look down to the person just below him.

"Lyon?" Levy asks and I shoot her a look that said not to ask. "I blocked him on my Facebook, he kept on liking my pictures and sliding in to my private messages." I won't lie but that was a jab to the heart as well, but it didn't hurt like I expected it to. It was a pinch compared to how it would have been a few weeks ago.

I look at the picture of Laxus underneath Lyon for the longest of moments, Laxus Drayer wants to be your friend. I notice Levy looking at me. I take a deep breath, we were connected on a physical level, if we needed each other we would text or message, yet we had never added each other on social media. There was no point, why would I Facebook him when we could be together or go for a walk or go to dinner.

"Are you going to accept?" I hear Levy whisper from the side and I shoot her a glance. I press accept without hesitation, soon I move back to my ever growing notifications, if it wasn't pictures I was being tagged in, it was comments. I sigh heavily, not sure what the fuck I was thinking last night when I got on the tip of my toes and I kissed Laxus in front of the whole school.

But I had done it, and there was no going back, I had also agreed to be his girlfriend. So this was set. Even as we walked home earlier he wrapped me in his suit jacket and we were hand in hand on our way to my room. It was all smiles and laugher and I really can't remember the last time I had truly been this happy. When we reached my room I welcomed him in.

And as promised after I removed his jacket he had pulled me closer and he took my phone and snapped pictures of us. Whether I was blushing, or laughing or just smiling. We both were smiling from to ear to ear. And like he had said previously the world could wait till later. I didn't realize later was now as I stared at the pictures that I was tagged in with him.

I open a picture where we had swayed from side to side. It held no caption and the owner, Hibiki Lates said no word, he just uploaded it and tagged me and Laxus. But the comments, came raining in since last night. 'Laxus and Lucy?', 'They look so cute together.', 'OMG honestly I asked him for a picture and she got a picture and a dance.', 'Jealous much? They kissed too…', 'God he left Mira and went to that? The fuck?' I stare as I continue to read the comments. People could be cruel… The more I read the more I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

How could people be so mean? I mean it had nothing to do with them, but I guess it was bound to happen once people saw us out and a bout. "Who has seen this?" I ask as I look to Levy and I frown as I see another picture of me and Laxus being criticised, to the point that I find myself tearing up at the cruel words. I try my best to keep my emotions in check but I can't help the stray tear as it rolls down my cheek.

"Well when I saw it, I came here as soon as I could." I hear Levy say. I huff a breath and then look to my comforter, which didn't offer any comfort in this time. "So spill it, you have been so AWOL for the past few weeks I barely know what's going on with you." Levy says and I turn to her. Yes she has been my best friend, she has been the one I confided to with my deepest secrets. She even knew that I had liked Natsu at some point. But everything before Lyon… Was blank to her.

"Levy…" I start and then just shake my head from side to side. More tears rolling down my cheeks. How could a day… well two days which had been absolutely perfect ruin my day so much? I look to Levy as she taps at her phone and then she shows me the screen.

For a moment I just look at the screen dumbfounded not sure what she is showing me. "What am I looking at?" I ask as I look to Levy and then she scrolls down a bit.

"Laxus Drayer is in a relationship." She indicates as I read it and I frown, this was going from bad to worst… "Dated last night at 11:47 PM" she continues and I just look to the side and then my eyes meets hers. "Spit it out Heartfilia. Help me understand."

I bite my lip for a moment and then I look down at my hands that are now in my lap. How the hell was I going to explain this? Where do I even start to explain this? Where the hell was Laxus when I needed an escape from the world? I didn't even think twice of how this would affect some of my friends. Fuck. Another tear rolls from my eyes down my cheeks and they fall to my comforter.

"I…" I start but I just shake my head as my friend sits up and she wraps her arm around me pulling me closer to her in a hug and in an attempt to comfort me.

"Please don't cry Lucy, it's okay!" I hear Levy say and I just continue to shake my head from side to side. It wasn't okay because reality just came crashing down. I cry even harder when I hear my phone ring, the ringtone familiar to my ears, I grab the phone before Levy has a chance and I clear my throat, trying my best not to sound like I am crying like a little bitch.

"Hello." I say as I swipe the screen and place the phone to my ear. My voice cracks somewhat as I look at Levy and she frowns at me.

"Have you been crying?" I hear Laxus ask into the phone and I bite my lip again.

"No…" I lie and I know he knows this. "Stuffy nose." I continue to lie as I shift slightly and I look to Levy as she continues to scroll through the pictures and the comments and my eye catches one here and there before I look away.

"Blondie I told you not to get sick." Laxus says into the phone and at this I wanted to choke back a sob. But I bite my lip harder if I continue this I might draw blood.

"Why are you up so early…" I ask as I finally just turn from Levy not even looking at her or her phone. A small sob erupts from my throat and I try to hide it unsuccessfully. He hears this but he acts like he didn't.

"Told you on Wednesday, going to play a friendly game of basketball with Gajeel and some others. Maybe if you want we can meet up for lunch?" Laxus says as I can hear some other people in the back ground talking. But I can fondly remember him mentioning the game he would be playing and then most likely heading to the gym

"Come on Lax!" I hear someone say on the other side and I can hear Laxus yelling a 'shut-up' from the side.

"I'll let you know." I say as another sob erupts from my throat and then without notice I hear Levy starting to talk next to me.

"Oh my god these fucking girls are shredding you to pieces!" My eyes go wide as I look to her, the phone still to my ear, hoping to all gods that Laxus did not hear.

"What?" I hear him ask and that's when I just start crying again.

"Speak later!" I rush out and end the call throwing the phone to the other side of the bed as I look to Levy in complete shock! "For fuck sakes I was still on the phone with him!" I almost yell at my friend, the tears running down my face, Levy looks at me, her eyes wide.

"Lucy he should know! This is beyond bullshit!" Levy says outraged as she looks to me and the takes my hands in hers. "So what you and Laxus!? Who would have guessed? Still if you two are happy then why the fuck not? Everyone else can go fuck themselves. This isn't between you and him and them! Fuck them." Levy says but this only brings more tears.

"What about our friends? What about Mira? What about Natsu? I betrayed them, I betrayed Mira." I say my eyes going wide as I look to my phone and then to Levy as she rises from my bed moving towards the laptop and bringing it to my bed as she pops down next to me! "Levy! Aren't you even listening?" I say as she goes on auto pilot opening the laptop and then she lets it connect to the wifi and soon we are on the web browser, my Facebook front and centre,. "Levy what the fuck?" I ask.

Levy looks over to me and then over to the screen. "Okay first of all look here before you go all ape shit…" Levy starts as she goes to Natsu Dragneels Facebook page, yes he was tagged in a few pictures but the fool has not yet been on and by the looks of it he still had the damn profile picture he took of him and the guys a year ago. So Natsu was a no go on seeing the pictures that had been posted.

Levy quickly moves to mutual friends and then she clicks on Mira's name and her profile is not on the screen. "See she hasn't uploaded or commented or anything so she hasn't seen it too." Levy states but that was besides the point to be honest. They were bound to see the pictures when they got online and that would be a bit later today.

I look to the side willing myself to calm down. My phone vibrates and both myself and Levy look to the phone in question. I just look at it and blink several time and then my short friend reaches forward and she grasps the object. She swipes the screen. I don't even stop her as I just sit in my bed and I continue to look at her.

"It's Laxus, he's worried about you." Levy says as a matter of fact and another tear rolls down my cheek. I reach for the phone and my friend gives it to me, before I could reply the phone starts ringing again and I stare at the screen, Natsu's smile bright as he looks up to me.

My eyes go wide as I continue to look at the screen. Not too sure if I should answer. I look to Levy and she just continues to stare at me. "Just answer." I hear her say. I take a deep breath as I try to clear my throat.

I swipe to answer and press the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say, and my voice seems broken, even too my own ears.

"Luce, hey!" I hear Natsu say into the receiver and he seems optimistic as per usual. "Did you get home okay last night? I went back to the dance but they said you already left?" Natsu asks and I turn to the side as I look down to my comforter.

"Yeah," was all I could manage at the time.

"Sorry I just left you. I feel really bad about that." Natsu says, I bite the inside of my mouth as I close my eyes willing myself to talk, to say something.

"It's okay." I say to him. "Don't worry about it." I find myself saying, I have no idea why I was suddenly overcome with guilt. It left a bile taste in my mouth.

"And I feel really bad cause I need to cancel today," at this my eyes go wide open as I look in front of me at my wall.

"Why?" I ask but there is no inquiry in my voice, it sounded more like a statement then a question. Was he cancelling on me because he already knew about me and Laxus? Oh God what if he already knew and now he didn't want to see me because he is disgusted in me. Another tear rolls down my cheek as I look to the wall. Ignoring Levy as she continues to scroll over my Facebook account. "Did something happen?" I ask nervously.

"Zeref got into some trouble, he got busted for possession of drugs last night. So me and Igneel are heading down to the police station…" Everything he said after that was a mush to me, I couldn't really listen to the words leaving his mouth.

"Shit! That's not good." I say as I feel my phone vibrate in my hand again, yet another message from Laxus I am sure or it might be Mira when she finally sees me and Laxus together, it was all over Facebook by now. I bite my lip.

"I'm so sorry Luce, I was really looking forward to spending today with you but yeah we need to go get Zeref and sort this out. Maybe we can do something later?" Natsu asks and I don't know what to say. I continue to bite my lip as I stare of towards the wall.

"Yeah," I find myself saying into the phone, but it's flat, I say it with no emotion what so ever.

"You sure? I'll make it up to you." Natsu says and I find myself wanting to decline his offer. "I really feel like shit, I mean first it was the dinner at Erza, and then it was the dance last night and now it's our day together." Natsu says and it was true what he said.

"It's okay Natsu, really, go sort out your problems. I can wait till later." I say and at the end my voice cracks and another wave of fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I hear Natsu ask and I turn somewhat ar I wipe at my eyes, wiping the stray tears away.

"Yeah, just tired. We can speak later…" I say wanting to end the call before I full on started crying. Every second I spoke to him felt like another second I was keeping information from him.

"I'll call you later?" He asks and I just close my eyes, another warm tear running down my cheek.

"Hmm. Bye." I say and I end the call even before he could say goodbye. I look to my screen as I see 2 unread messages. I bite my lip and look back up to Levy and she has her eyes fixed on the screen of my laptop. When there is a knock on the door we both almost fall to the floor as we stare towards the door in shock, not too sure who it might be.

I look to Levy and then I look back to the door. Who the hell could that be? I move to the edge of the bed and rise to my feet as I wipe at my face, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying, only making it more evident because the rubbing only made my eyes even more red.

I walk to the door and I look to Levy for a moment and then back to the door. I reach for the lock and unlock the door hesitantly. I slowly open the door, awaiting a throng of girls ready to beat in my head, Mira front and centre, but when I pull it slightly open I am met by worried grey blue eyes looking down at me.

I frown as I open the door a little more. "Laxus?" I ask a bit surprised, I see out of the corner of my eyes how surprised Levy even seemed. Laxus' eyes meet mine and there is a deep frown on his beautiful face as I continue to look at him. "I thought you were playing basketball with your friends, what are you doing here?" I ask completely confused.

"My plans changed." I hear him say as he continue to stare down at me.

"Why?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Priorities…" Laxus replies as he takes a step closer and he wraps me in his arms, his warmth seeping into my skin to my bone, warming me instantly. His presence calming me instantly as I wrap my arms around his waist and he only pulls me closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

I want to thank you all for the lovely messages and support, I really appreciate it. It means the world to me. You are the best bunch of readers that a writer like me could ask for! And that is why I was so motivated to keep on writing and keep my brain busy! It's a good distraction. So here is another chapter for all you lovely readers! Much Love to you all. The song in this chapter – 'Alex Sierra – Little do you know' does not belong to me but for some reason it just keeps making me think of Lucy and Natsu. So previously Lucy did mention she liked Natsu but she made peace with the fact that he choose school and sport above her. But the thing is, I bet you all can remember that one boy or girl you liked in school, the one that no matter how angry or sad they made you, you would still do anything for them. It can also be seen as the first love but that bond never breaks, I know, because little do we know how those attach themselves to our hearts and there is no way of getting rid of them. But the thing is there should be jealousy and insecurity from Laxus side or it wouldn't seem legit for the sake of drama. Basically Lucy has to fight the battle of all girls wanting to be with Laxus because he's the it guy in school, and Laxus has to come to terms that everything isn't always served on a silver platter. It makes them seem more human. And I always fuelled by music so I do tend to bring music into the fics. From now on I will mention the ones I use if you are curious how they sound. But please enjoy this chapter. Love me, hate me, give me your opinion, share your comments and questions. Lots of Love. Lols. PS. Another lovely chapter in Laxus' POV.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

Chapter 12

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

I scroll over the notifications, each notification that she received, I received. We were tagged in most pictures together. I open another picture where a girl is going off on how unfair life is. I grit my teeth as I continue to scan through the notifications. Humans were cruel. That was the ugly truth.

I look up as I see the short friend, eh… Levy gather some of Lucy's hair and she pulls her fingers through the strands before she start braiding it. She was trying everything just to keep Lucy off of her phone and Laptop. The comments came in now non-stop. I was surprised I had not seen anything from Mira yet. I look down to Lucy as she sits between her friends legs. They just continue to talk as I sit at her desk. Maybe this was too much, maybe it was too fast. I never thought how it would affect Lucy what so ever.

My phone vibrates and I look at the screen, I swop applications and move to my messenger. I had been ignoring most of it since last night, the only thing on my mind was Lucy. I look down to the screen and see the name I dreaded. I open the text and I look at the letters of the message. 'You're in a relationship with Lucy? My friend Lucy?' I chuckle at the last part cause I can see Mira saying those words to my face.

I don't reply, it was nothing to her even if it was true. I look to Lucy and her eyes meet mine for a moment. "I'm sorry about all this." I find myself saying as I give her a sad smile. She shakes her head from side to side.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Her voice is soft but still it did nothing to reassure me about how thing would be from now on.

"People should just mind their own business! I mean I understand how girls can be jealous but this is too much." Levy says from behind Lucy and I look to the girl, she had a point. But I won't let anyone's negativity affect Lucy. I am a bit taken by surprise by the friend, and that she approved of me being with Lucy. I honestly thought that all her friends would be against the idea of us dating, but this one welcomed it with open arms. I liked Levy.

"Are you sure this is just jealousy? I mean most of the girls on campus are friends with Mira…" I find myself saying and I look to Lucy, her eyes still looking to me with so much emotion that I don't know how she managers to keep it under control in that small body of hers.

"Even if that is true, which I doubt it is because all the girls have the 'hots' for you, it's a fucked up way to be. These girls are just trying to break Lucy down because you like her and they want to be her." Levy says and I look to the shorter girl in surprise. "I am 100% sure they are just jealous nasty bitches. Nothing to do with Mira as their 'friend', that would just be a cover-up." I nod my head because that made more sense than me thinking the girls are just like this due to the fact Mira is queen bee of the school.

"But I really don't give a fuck about them, the only thing that matters is that they stop this shit. I mean Lucy did nothing wrong." I find myself saying as I rise to my feet and I walk over to where Lucy is sitting on the floor. I take a seat next to her and I extend my hand towards her. She wiggles out of her comforter and she extends her hand to me and I take it.

"Boys will be boys… and Girls… well girls are bitches." Levy says and at this Lucy chuckles, the sound makes me smile somewhat. "But in honesty I would never have put the two of you together." I glance to the shorter girl and she almost shrieks as I glare at her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's always the ones you least expect." Lucy finally says as she cuddles closer to me, I lift my arm and she snuggles to my side. "To be honest I was just as surprised as you when I figured out he liked me." At this I have to chuckle.

"No you didn't figure it out, I had to spell it out to you blondie." I say and at this both the girls laugh, laughter was good.

"So what now?" Levy asks as she looks to the side and I feel my phone vibrate with yet another message or was it a notification? I see as Levy pulls the laptop closer and she scrolls through some more nasty comments.

I pull my phone closer and look at the screen as I look, several messages now has popped up. I look down at the blonde sitting next to me. What now? I smirk as I turn to the side and I grasp Lucy's phone.

"Now we just don't give a fuck about what people say or what they do. It's our relationship. We will get through this." I finally say as I unlock my phone and then her phone placing it in her hands. She hesitantly takes it and then she looks to me in wonder. "We will not let this stop us or tear us apart. Let them say what they want. Come Monday and we have Mass, there will be a little preach about this." I say as I already form the speech in my head of how cruel girls are to one another and how I was going to put them in their place.

"Are you serious?" I hear Lucy ask.

"Yes. They are messing with the Student council president after all." I say with a smile and I see out of the corner of my eye that Levy nods her head in agreement. With my other hand I log into Facebook and I move towards my profile, I watch as Lucy follows my movements and she continues to look at what I am doing.

I move to edit profile and move to the part where it says I am in a relationship. I click on edit, and I see as realization sets in and I watch as Lucy logs into her account. But my hands are faster as I edit it and I indicate that I am in a relationship with her. It's moments later that she accepts. I smile as I place a lazy kiss to the top of her head.

"Prepare for the spam and comments to follow that." I hear Levy say and I look to her with a smirk.

"Ammunition…" I say and both girls look to me at surprise, not to sure what I am talking about. I take Lucy's phone from her and I reach up, closing the laptop as I go. "Don't worry about this." I say as I place both phones in my jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" I hear Lucy say but I just chuckle at her.

"Why don't you two get dressed and I take you two to breakfast…" I pause for a moment as I look at the clock. "… Off campus." I finish and both girls look to me like I have a third head.

"You want to go get breakfast?" Lucy asks as she turns to look me straight in my eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" I ask as I rise to my feet pulling her up with me. "I mean, this day could not get any worse, and food always makes you smile." I say and for that I get a swat against my forearm which only makes me chuckle.

"Sparky don't test me." Lucy says as she folds her arms over her chest. I can't help but chuckle at her and how cute she is when she is upset.

"So go get dressed and we can spend the day in town. Don't you girls ever get bored by just staying in your dorms all day?" I ask and I see the sparkle in Levy's eyes, I had already won her over. Now I just needed to win over Lucy. "Please blondie?" I ask and I give her my best puppy dog eyes I could. I see how her face changes from smile to shock to laughter.

"Oh God no, don't give me that look ever again. If you want to persuade me just give me your usual smirk…" At this I frown… was my puppy dog eyes really that bad? "You wait here then me and Levy will go get ready in her room." Lucy finally caved and I smile nodding my head.

"Remember to dress warm, don't want you catching a cold." I say as Lucy moves towards her vanity and out of my reach, she pulls open a drawer and start pulling out clothes. Then she moved to her closet doing the same.

"Yes dad." Lucy says and at this I chuckle. "Shit that reminds me I still haven't sent my parents that pictures…." I cut Lucy off as I shake my head from side to side.

"Go get ready! We can send it a bit later." I say and she just gives me a smile, not the one that made me fall in love with her, but a smile nether the less, I was learning that she had many smiles, for different reasons and different occasions. The smile she gives me was not the same as the one that she gave her parents, or her friends. I watch as she pulls a towel to her already full hands and then I watch as her and Levy walk out the door closing it behind them.

I take a moment as I look at the door. I felt torn knowing that it was my fault that girls were doing this to Lucy, saying all those mean things. I sigh as I pull my phone out again and look at the screen. So many notifications, so many messages. I clear my notifications and then move to my Facebook. I look at some of the post, and comments and I just sigh. How could people be this cruel. Fuck.

My phone vibrates again to yet another message I am trying to ignore. But I quickly switch to my messaging application. I look over the names of who sent messages that I have yet to read. Mira had sent several messages the past few hours. Curiosity got the better part of me as I pull out Lucy's phone and I unlock it, just to see the picture of the two of us smiling brightly at the camera. I smile as I admire the picture. She had placed it as her wallpaper like I suspected.

I move to her messaging application and open it to several un-opened messages. I know I shouldn't even be prying or snooping but I was curious if Mira or Natsu had messaged her. I look over the names, Cana, Erza, Levy… Natsu… But his message was from last night. I barely read the start of the message. 'Sorry I just left you at the dance….' I shake my head, he should be sorry, but then again if he didn't leave I would surely never have had the chance to do what I wanted to do.

I scroll down to the point where I find Mira's name, the last message was about a week ago. I look to my phone and open her messages. 'Is it Lucy?' 'Come on tell me Laxus!!' 'For God's sake just answer me.' I tilt my head as I stare at her text.

'Yes.' Was my simple reply and it wasn't even a few second later when she gets online and she reads the message. Mira is typing…. I frown as I wait for her reply. Her reply would make or break a friendship but it wouldn't define my relationship with Lucy. I'd stick by her side no matter what, she was my girl now.

'Yes what?' Was Mira playing dense or did she expect me to spell it out to her.

'Yes it's Lucy, Lucy your friend…' I reply and I just continue to look at the screen as I wait for her reply, another part of me didn't even want to wait, I wanted to block her from my phone, I wanted to block her out of my life.

A few seconds turn into minutes as I wait for her reply, but she never sends one, she keeps typing and typing but there is no reply. I frown as I look to the screen for the longest of times. I leave her chat and look to the other chats, one from Gajeel asking me if everything was okay, another from Jellal. I ignore them for the time being. I look to Lucy's phone and then sigh as I exit her messenger application. I go to her photo album and look at the pictures that we had taken. I smile as I look at how happy and carefree she looked last night, I make sure to send myself all the pictures that we had taken.

I scroll over some of the pictures smiling until I reach some pictures I have never seen. It's pictures of Lucy and her friends, some I recognise from her vanity mirror where she had some that had been printed out. I move to the vanity placing her phone back in my pocket and look over the pictures, I notice our pictures are now among her others. I smile as I look at the pictures.

I somewhat bump her vanity and it makes the I-pod shift and suddenly a song starts up. One I haven't heard yet. I let it play as I look over the pictures, admiring how carefree and beautiful Lucy looks in each and every picture.

I move a bit down and see there is a picture of Lucy and Natsu, well there was a few but this one stood out. I place my phone on the vanity and reach for the picture. Lucy sitting in Natsu's lap, he has his arms wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder, his face not showing, and she has one hand in his hair as she just holds him. Her face says it all as I take the picture from the mirror to look at it closely.

Little do you know

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep

Little do you know

I'm still haunted by the memory

Little do you know

I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece

Little do you know

I need a little more time

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

I've been holding back

For the fear that you might change your mind

I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

Little do you know

I need a little more time

Natsu's furry little blue cat sitting on Lucy's lap as they hold each other, the cat looking up at Lucy, and then my eyes move up to her face, her lips held a smile, but it wasn't a true smile, there was so much sadness seeping through her eyes that I feel heart broken. I trace my finger over the picture as I study it closely.

Away, away

I love you like you've never felt the pain, away

I promise you don't have to be afraid, away

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me

Little do you know

I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep

Little do you know

All my mistakes are solely drowning me

Little do you know

I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

Little do you know

I, I love you till the sun dies

I turn the picture around and look at the back, it held a date, it was dated a few months ago with the simple letters, saying 'Natsu me… Little did you know..' I frown as I turn the picture over again and I just look at the picture. I look to Lucy and it almost looks like her face is tear stained.

Away, just wait

I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait

I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait

Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me

I felt like I was trespassing right now, like I had no right to even be looking at this picture that held more emotion that some people could ever understand. My suspicious that she might have liked Natsu was spot on as well. But then again he was a fool to never see what he had until it's gone. I place the picture back in it's place as I give it one final glance.

Away, away

I love you like you've never felt the pain, away

I promise you don't have to be afraid, away

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me

Lay you head on me

So lay your head on me

'Çause little do you know

I love you till the sun dies

The song stops and another starts immediately, one I knew because I had danced with Lucy on it the previous night, I listen to the lyrics of Perfect. I look to the side and to the door thinking that I head something in the passage but there was nothing. I look back to the pictures and then trace them all the way to the one we had taken last night. I take it from it's place and I look at it, at us. We were smiling so much and she looked so happy.

I turn it around not expecting anything to be written behind it. But to my surprise there is a date and then 'Laxus and me … Perfect cuz I found a love for me…' I smile as I look at the little stars and hearts around our names. Somehow, even if the picture of her and Natsu made me slightly sad and upset, her little notion on the back of our picture set me at ease.

I smile as I place the picture on her vanity and I take my phone attempting to snap a picture of the picture but I see Mira had finally replied. 'You and Lucy are a couple? Is that why you said what you said last night?' I frown as I read the message over and over. To some extend yes it was the reason I said what I had said.

'Yes, you either accept it or you don't. If you don't then don't take it out on Lucy, she is already been through enough with all the shit that is happening to her on social media.' My reply is sent fast and I patiently wait for her reply. She instantly reads and then she is typing again.

'What's going on, on her social media?' Mira asks and I want to sigh as I read her text.

'Check out her Facebook account, all the pictures me and her are tagged in. I never knew girls could be this mean.' I send back my message, this time she reads and then there is no typing. Most likely she went to check for herself.

I take this moment to snap a picture of the 4 pictures of me and Lucy, deciding that it would be my back ground as I set it up. I place it back in its spot and then continue to look over the pictures she has. Another picture catches my attention. I look at it and frown as I look at the semi innocent picture. Both her and Natsu were lying on their stomach facing each other, propped up on their elbows. Lucy has her head resting in her palm while her other hand is somewhere behind Natsu, Natsu has a hand on her cheek as they both look in the direction of the photographer I assume. Both seem to be caught off guard. They were too close for comfort…

Was I getting jealous of Natsu now? No. I was the one dating Lucy. I was the one that was trying slowly to mend her broken heart. Yet I felt this strange feeling, was it insecurity? I hope not, I had never felt so secure like I had with Lucy. I sigh as I shake my head and take a step from the array of pictures. Just give it time, I am sure this feeling would go away, the more time I spend with Lucy. My phone vibrates and I look to the screen, Mira had replied.

'Oh God! I can just imagine what she might be going through. And here I am giving everyone else grief about your new girl, and she knew it was pointed at her. Fuck I am a bad friend.' I raise a brow at the response.

'What's done is done. Just don't make it worse for her. All the other girls are already shredding her to pieces for it.' I say and at this I hear something in the hall, I move to the I-pod and switch of the music and suddenly there was silence that filled the room.

'I know. I'm sorry. Fuck if it was any other girl I would have ripped them to shreds but it's Lucy. She's my friend.' Mira continues and I fail to see why this was relevant to me.

'Yes she is your friend. And she is now my girlfriend. So that makes me your friends boyfriend. And that's it. Unless you can't act civil for Lucy's sake.' I type back and then I hear the footsteps in the passage just outside the door.

'You are both my friends.' That was the last I looked at any text Mira sent for today. I closed the messaging application and placed my phone back in my pocket as I wait for Lucy and her friend. When the door opened, in came the short friend, but I don't have my eyes on her, I look past her towards Lucy and when her eyes meets mine I smile.

She was wearing a jean and she was wearing my jacket. I smirk at this, by the looks of it I would never get that jacket back. But it suited her, more than it did me. "You girls ready for some breakfast?" I ask and Levy smiles brightly as Lucy nods her head.

"Yeah…" Lucy says and I make sure to take all my stuff as I head to the door, I watch her take her keys and then as the shorter girl leave I follow, stopping next to Lucy in the doorway as my eyes meet hers. They still held some sadness, which was to be expected. I lean closer to her and place a soft kiss to her forehead and then when I want to move she reaches up on the tip of her toes and her lips meet mine.

Sweet has never tasted so sweet before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hihi! Finally an update on Paradise! I know I am taking my time, but I was halfway into this chapter before I changed my mind, and I just wanted to really get involved, I was a little emotional when I wrote this and then I rewrote it. So please be cautious. But honestly I think I did great on this chapter. I was listening to 'Believer – Imagine Dragons' while typing this, and yes it and another song was on constant reply as I wrote it. Feel free to listen to the song. I want to thank each and every reader for reading 'Red', note that I have another story up, 'Paradise' if you want you can hop over to read it, it's still a love triangle between Nalu and Lalu… But it's leaning more into Nalu. This chapter is brought to you by Natsu and what is going on in his hot head. Yes, strange as this is a Lalu fic. But I needed to capture his emotion, how he felt and how he reacts to everything, you need to get where he is coming from for some of what will be happening in the future. I will admit Laxus is truly relationship goals. And this is how I always picture him with Lucy, yes every girl wants a bad boy who is actually a sweetheart just for them. But here you go, remember, love me, hate me, ask me questions, leave me comments and opinions. I must apologize though, 'Paradise' has kept me busy and I just didn't have motivation for 'Red' but I will be working on both as I continue to write. Lots of Love Lols. Enjoy Natsu's POV.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 13

 _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

I look up from the bowl of cereal in front of me, something was seriously off today. Gray has yet to even say a word, Erza is on her phone haphazardly scrolling and scrolling and scrolling. She has this look on her face that I just didn't like. I bring a spoonful of cereal to my mouth and take a bite chewing as I go.

"Aren't the others late?" I ask and at this Gray just sends me a look as he shakes his head from side to side.

"I don't know…" He says folding his arms over his chest, He looks over to Erza and then at her phone screen. "What are you looking at?" Gray asks as he tries very hard to look at Erza's screen, for a moment she stops scrolling and he just looks to the screen which she is now showing her. "It's a joke right?" Gray says as he leans forward and he looks at the screen. This made me frown.

"I honestly hope so, if not for her own sake but for Mira as well." Erza says and at this I just shake my head.

"What are you two going on about?" I ask as I lean in closer but I am on the other side of the table so I can't really see what they are looking at. And they could care less if I saw what they were talking about or not. I sit back with a huff and cross my arms over my chest. I look to the door and smile as I see Mira and Lisanna walking in. "Good Mira and Lisanna is here, now I won't be ignored." I say and at this both Gray and Erza look up with a shocked expression on their face.

"Fuck." I hear Gray curse and then he straightens himself in his chair. I watch Erza plaster on a smile as she looks up and instantly her phone is out of sight. Her eyes flying over to Mira and soon I look to our friend as well. But it seems with every steps she walks into the cafeteria, someone pops up and they would speak with her and they would hug her and she would just smile and wave them of. Her eyes meet mine and I know that look. She was agitated, irritated if I could say that.

"What the fuck is with everyone today?" I ask as I run a hand through my hair and then I look to Erza and Gray and they have deep frowns on their faces, like I lost my mind.

"You didn't see?" Erza asks as she looks to me and every now and again she would look up in Mira's direction then her eyes would meet mine again. Did they know something I didn't?

"See what?" I ask as I furrow my brows and I continue to look at the two of my friends.

"Shut it, she's close." Gray mutters and then he rises to his feet and moves over to Mira, he opens his arms to her and for the first time in my life I actually see Gray greeting Mira with a hug. "Hey Mira!" Gray offers as he embraces her. And it just seems and looks somewhat awkward, even when he lets go and Erza takes his place.

Had something happened that I didn't know of? Or was this about what happened on Saturday with her fight with Laxus? To be honest I was so caught up in in my brother that got arrested yesterday I hadn't paid any attention to anything, other than letting Lucy know that we had to cancel our day together. I look down to the floor. I had been such a bad friend to her the past few days, the past few weeks.

I still don't know why she had been so heartbroken some weeks back, to make it worse… we just didn't spend as much time together as we used to. I feel guilty. And I am not even sure why. I sigh not even paying attention to Mira and Lissana as they greet me. I pull my phone from my pocket and look at the screen, swiping at the lock screen to show a picture of me and Lucy that was taken a while back. It had been my wallpaper for so long.

I look up again and see that Mira and Lissana was seated and both were animated as they speak to Gray and Erza, the words silent to my ears. I look back to the screen, we had won the soccer match and I was carrying Lucy on my back as we were walking with our friends to a restaurant. One of hers hands resting on around my neck, the other in the air, she has this big smile on her face as we celebrated. I swipe to the side going to my menu, I wanted to text her, I wanted to make sure she was okay, leaving her at the dance just like that and then cancelling our day. Fuck. I fucked up.

If that's not enough we completely left her out of the dinner and then the other times too when we as a group went to do something. I form a fist as I lightly punch the table this catching everyone attention. But I don't care, I don't even worry about their stares or their question. I move to my message application and I scroll through it, looking for Lucy's name. She was always so considerate of me and what I did, how I felt.

I see that I haven't even really spoken or text her much lately. Was I a bad friend? Fuck I was a bad friend. I click on her name not even looking at her pictures which I always admire, she always looked good in her pictures, always so happy.

'Lucy, is everything okay? I'm worried about you…' I type the text and I read it several times not sure how it would sound, because I didn't want to look like I was demanding her attention or that I was hovering over her, yet I wanted to. I want to press send but I stop and I look up at the door. I smile as I see her familiar face. I instantly place my phone on the table.

"Lucy!" I yell before she is even fully in the door and her eyes look over to the room, when her eyes meet mine she smiles but it's soon gone and replaced by someone walking next to her. I hear a gasp but it sounded like it came from the whole room and I look around me as I see Gray and Erza frowning, their eyes wide, I look over to some of the other students, and they seemed shocked as well, I watch as some girls sit closer placing their hands in front of their mouths and they start chattering, eyes remaining on the direction of Lucy and the person next to her.

I look back and to my surprise she was walking with Laxus, they stop in the door and she nervously looks around, I rise to my feet as I watch them, I watch as Laxus leans in to her side and he says something to her, and at this she smiles and nods her head. She looks to me and smiles again but it's not the same smile she gave him.

I start to make my way towards them not even worried about my friends or the other people, Laxus looks to me, his eyes meeting mine and for a moment we just stare at each other. I narrow my eyes not even sure what the hell he was doing walking with Lucy but that doesn't stop me from walking to them. I watch Lucy turn her face to the side and then she says something to him, which just makes him nod his head. Within seconds he leaves her side and he starts walking off, he looks to me and just scoffs. I frown at his behaviour but I don't really care. All I care about was Lucy. She was standing in the middle of the door, she looks somewhat nervous as she looks to the ground.

As soon as I am a few feet from her I smile but still she doesn't look up she continues to look down. "Lucy!" I call to her and she finally looks up and her eyes meet mine. I give her a smile as I reach her and I open my arms, because I always hug her, hugging her was like coming home. She seems a bit startled as she gives me a nod and then she takes a step closer, I wrap my arms around her and I embrace her, picking her up and somewhat twirling her like I usually do.

I turn and end up placing her down with her back to the cafeteria, and I have a full view of all the people, I see how they still seem to be shocked as they continue to watch us, I frown as I look to my group and they just seem so strange today. My eyes fly over the room and I see Laxus as he stands beside his table and he just frowns to me. Did something happen that I didn't know of?

"Natsu you can let go, you're squashing me…" Lucy says and I slowly let her go but I keep my arms around her. I look to her and I give her a smile. She has this confused look on her face but she smiles to me as well.

"Sorry, didn't mean to squash you." I manage to say as I reach to take her back pack, but she shifts slightly to the side preventing me from taking it. I frown as I give her a questionable look. "What's up? You don't want me to carry your bag?" I find myself asking.

"It's ok, I can carry it." Her voice is so soft and low that I have to strain my ears just to hear her. What was going on today? Everyone was acting so weird and I had no idea what.

"Come on let's go to the table, Erza and the others are waiting for us." I say as I finally let her go and she looks up at me in surprise.

"What?" she asks and she looks dumbfounded.

"What? What?" I ask tilting my head to the side, then I place my hands on her shoulders and slightly turn her towards our friends who are all sitting there staring at us.

"Why are they waiting for me? If it is to give me shit, I am really not up for it." She says and at this I frown, because what did she mean by that? What the hell had happened?

"No! What do you mean?" I ask as I place my hand on her back and I start to usher her towards our table, but she is not too willing and this makes me worry now, first everyone is just so fucking strange, then Lucy appears with Laxus, thirdly everyone is fucking strange… And then Lucy doesn't want to go near our friend. "Come on Lucy. We are just having breakfast. No one going to give you shit not with me around. I promise." I say, her first step is hesitant and the second step is easier then we start to make our way to our group of friends.

Mira is her smiling self, Lissana has a questionable look on her face, Erza and Gray just seem sceptical. What the fuck did I miss? I was so out of the loop that I just couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Did I really miss that much since Saturday night?

I feel Lucy stop as we reach the table and I stop as I look to her, she has her eyes on the floor, her hair falling over her face hiding most of it. I frown as I apply slight pressure on her back to continue to move but she doesn't move. Not even one step.

"Lucy?" Mira says her name and she doesn't even look up.

"Hmmm?" I hear Lucy mumble.

"Let's go talk okay? You and me?" Mira says and at this I watch as Lucy rise her head somewhat to look at the eldest Straus sibling. She shift slightly and looks to her side and then she just nods her head. Mira rises to her feet and she reaches out a hand towards her, Lucy looks at her hand for a moment and then she walks closer, but she doesn't take her hand. Mira's sighs but she nods her head and soon they are side by side walking to the far left of the cafeteria, to a secluded table.

I scratch my head as I look at them for a moment later, I watch as they sit next to each other and then Mira starts talking. I can't hear her, but whatever she is saying, Lucy just sits and she listens.

I look to the others and then run a hand through my hair again. I turn and walk back to my seat sitting down as I go, I watch as the others closely keep an eye on Mira and Lucy. "Could someone just tell me what the fuck is going on because I really would like to know?" I ask and at this the tree at the table look at me in complete surprise.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"You haven't been on Facebook?" Erza asks and I huff a breath, what does any of this have to do with Facebook?

"No, not recently." I say as a matter of fact as I reach towards my phone and pull it closer. "What did I miss?" I ask as I unlock my phone and look at the message I was about to send Lucy. I clear the text as I exit her chat and then I leave the chatting application.

"Don't tell me you have no idea what is going on." Erza states as she stares at me with wide eyes. I shrug my shoulders as I continue to look at her like a complete and utter fool.

"Last thing I knew was Laxus upset Mira at the dance and I walked her and Lissanna home, other than that I have no idea what is going on." I say as I scroll and soon I look at the Icon for Facebook. Lissana places her hand over my hand as she stops me from pressing the icon. "What are you doing?" I ask her as I frown towards her and she just shakes her head from side to side.

"We know who Laxus is dating…" Erza says as she looks down to the table and I have no idea what this is relevant to me.

"So? I don't really care who he's dating." I say as I try to pull my hand from Lissana, but she has somewhat of a vice grip on my hands. "Lissana let go please." I say as I turn towards her but then Erza has her hand on our hands as well.

"I thought it was a joke at first until Mira told me yesterday." Lissana manages to say as she looks to Gray and Erza.

"So it's not a joke?" Gray asks as he closes his eyes, he seems to be deep in thought as he shifts his head and leans back.

"No." Lissana answers and I just furrow my brows further.

"I don't understand how you can think they would be joking about something like that." Erza says slapping Gray on his shoulders making him flinch as he opens his eyes and rub at the spot where she slap him.

"Fuck that hurts." Gray says, and I still don't know why this all matters and what it has to do with everyone being in such a strange mood, much les Lissana and Erza withholding me from opening Facebook.

"What the fuck is going on?" I finally say and all three of them look to me in surprise. They blink several times as they continue to look at me with confusion on their faces.

"Laxus and Lucy…" Lissana starts and just right there I stop her.

"What about them? So what if they came to breakfast together." I find myself saying not really understanding what she was trying to say. Gray soon pulls out his phone and then hes franticly tapping at it.

"Natsu, listen, Laxus and Lucy are dating." Erza says and at this I shake my head. Was this an April fool's joke or something? She couldn't be serious, Lucy barely spoke to Laxus must less date him.

"You're kidding me right?" I say as I start laughing out of the pit of my stomach, but they shake their heads, soon Gray pushes his phone to me and I look at the screen reading the words.

'Laxus Drayer is with Lucy Heartfilia.' I look to their pictures side by side just below Saturday night's date. 'In a Relationship with Lucy Heartfilia.' It's hard to swallow as I stare at the post for some time. My hand automatically letting go of my phone, letting Erza and Lissana have it as I reach for Gray's phone and I take it as I continue to look at it.

"You know not everything on the internet you see is real." I manage to say but it's hard to voice it. Because this could not be real. This had to be some kind of joke or something. A bad joke at that.

I touch Lucy's name and her profile opens up and I look to her smiling face, and then for a moment I look over to the table where she and Mira is still sitting, her eyes meet mine and she sends me this sad smile. I look back to her profile and scroll down as I see the hordes of pictures that had been uploaded. I press on in particular, a picture of her and Laxus on Saturday night, they seem to be dancing and they were kissing.

"Natsu…" Erza starts but I shake my head from side to side. This was a messed up and fucked up joke if you ask me. I place Gray's phone on the table and then I look over to Laxus, he's sitting silently at his assigned desk, he's watching Lucy and Mira as well. Were they really a couple? It couldn't be. Lucy would have told me surely.

Right?

Right…?

I sigh as I look to Erza and Gray, I feel Lissana place a hand on my back in an attempt to comfort me. I just shake my head as my whole world came crushing down, crumbling. Lissana places my phone on the table and I reach for it, placing it in my pocket without another word.

All I worked up to, it was all for nothing it seems. I knew Lucy had liked me, and I know for a fact she still does. And it took me such a long time to admit my own feelings for her. God I was in love with that blonde brown eyes girls sitting next to Mira, and through it all, my attempt to as her to the dance, to visit, to be there for her, all was in fain it seems. I don't know if I would ever work up enough courage to ask her out but I would have somehow.

Little did I know that there were other guys pining after her, that wanted her, that wanted to be with her and make her happy. It was always just me and her from the start. There was no other guys in her life. But yet Laxus seems to have slipped through the cracks.

I sigh again because Erza and Gray know exactly how I feel. I even spoke to Lissana about this, that we could not be together due to the fact that I had feelings for another girl, I guess she already knew that my feelings were for Lucy, why could everyone see it but me? Was I that blind? I guess.

"Natsu are you okay?" Erza asks and at this I just look up towards the red head and I smile to her nodding my head, no need in being upset about the whole thing. But I was upset. I was angry and it was mostly at myself for not just doing what I should have done in the first place. Fuck it.

"Yeah." I say as I look back to Mira and Lucy as they talk, I see as Lucy explains something to Mira and Mira just nodding her head with a small frown on her face. When Lucy looks to the side her eyes meet mine and I smile to her, but I think she knows that I am faking, Lucy knew me better than I thought. "I'm going to head out, I'll see you guys a bit later." I say as I reach for my backpack and pull it over my shoulder as I rise to my feet.

I was in no mood to be among anyone at the given moment, I would only worsen everything if I stayed. I listen to Erza and Gray protest but I just shake my head not even listening to them as I start to walk towards the exit. I fucked up. I messed up my own happiness because I was not strong enough to admit my damn feelings and I was a cowards for not telling Lucy. I laugh slightly at my own expense as I continue to walk and when I reach the door I turn around one last time as I look to Laxus, his eyes meet mine but I just nod my head at him, I look to my friends and they are calling me back silently but I shake my head, I look to Mira and Lucy and both of them look up to me, Lucy having this questionable look on her face.

I send her a wink and then raise my hand in the air giving her a small smile and a small wave before leaving the cafeteria. I don't stay to see her reaction. I just walk, and I follow the direction where my feet was taking me.

All I know was I didn't want to be here, I didn't want today. The world could have it back, father time could have it back for all I care. I walk in to the cool autumn weather and look around as I see leaves falling from the trees. It almost feel like they seem to be just as depressed as I was currently. My mood was mirrored by the weather. Fuck. I never knew this feeling, it was completely foreign to me. I feel my phone vibrate and I reach into my pocket to take it but stop mid-way. It was most likely my friends asking if I was okay. I laugh, it's humourless.

I reach for it anyway and pull out to see the name flashing on my screen, a message from Lucy. I smile and shake my head. I unlock my phone and I look at my wallpaper once again. Things would never be the same would it? Our blissful happy days were gone. They would never be the same again. Was I really such a fool that I didn't see this coming or was it the fact that I always placed my friends happiness in front of mine? I don't know. I move to her message and open our chat.

'Where are you going? Are you mad at me too?' I look at her message for the longest of times and I want to walk back to the cafeteria and I want to walk right up to her and wrap my arms around her and I want to hug her and say 'No.' I could never be mad at her. She did nothing wrong. I was the one who fucked up my own happiness.

Two girls pass me and I listen as they talk among themselves. "I can't believe it, Laxus and Lucy…" the one says to the other and I want to shake my head.

"I know right. Just so wrong, but she got blasted on Facebook on some of those pictures they were tagged in… I almost feel sorry but then I remember I blasted her too." The other girl say. I look to them and frown.

"Yeah same. She doesn't deserve him." I listen to them talk and I feel like I want to punch both of them, but Igneel raised me a gentleman, I don't raise my hands to woman.

I shake my head, as I look back to my phone and back to Lucy's message. 'No, just forgot something, I'll see you soon in class okay?' I type and I can't believe I am lying to her. And I am sure she would see right through my little white lie. I sigh as I see come on-line and she reads the message and starts typing.

'I wanted to talk to you before class.' Her message catches me off guard as I look to the screen. I wouldn't deny her a chance to speak to me, I never would. I look up and around the campus as I see more students walking around and to their classes. I look to the time on my phone and see that there is still some time.

'I'm outside the cafeteria still, we could talk if you want.' I type back and she instantly reads the message. Somehow I think that even through in my messages I still seem bitter and she could tell that. And I wasn't hiding the fact that I was bitter, but I just needed to keep in mind that it was my own fault. I look to the door of the cafeteria and moments later she walks out, she looks around almost franticly as she searches for me. I turn to her, waving my hand towards her.

She looks to me and she gives me a soft smile as she takes a deep breath like she was actually relieved that I was there. She adjusts the strap of her backpack and then she walks towards me, her steps are fast and soon she is standing in front of me, her eyes meeting mine. I give her a smile and place my phone in my pocket.

"Natsu…" She starts and I shake my head to her.

"Come on lets walk, we don't need to talk here." I say as I reach to her, and this time I don't reach for her hand, I place my hand on her back as I start to usher her. No need in standing in front of the cafeteria and talk, with everything that was going on I doubt she needed to hear what I heard moments ago. She just nods her head as she slowly starts to walk. Once we are a good distance from any place where their would be anyone I look to her. She pulls her school jacket closely around her small frame and I shake my head. "Get closer silly." I say and she looks up to me with such wonder but nods her head as she takes a step closer to ma and I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"You are always so warm." She states as she hums in approval. I pull her closer to my side and smile. This is how we were. And I had a feeling that it wouldn't be like this for long. "I guess you heard, didn't you…" she starts and I close my eyes momentarily as we continue to walk.

"Heard what?" I ask playing coy as I glance down to her and she look up at me with a questionable look.

"Natsu come one…" Lucy says and she is searching my eyes. God I couldn't lie to her, it killed me. "You have to know by now…" she continues and I look back down towards her, her eyes boring into mine. I narrow my eyes as I look at her.

"I don't…" I say and she looks down, a small sigh leaving her lips. She shakes her head from side to side then she looks back to me, this was hard for her even to tell me. Seems I am not the only one that couldn't overcome my fears it seems.

"Laxus asked me to be his girlfriend…" the word are hot on her tongue as she says them, I bite the inside of my mouth considering the way she was telling me, was this the easy way? Was it easier than she just saying that that they were already a couple and getting it over with?

"Oh? When?" I ask but there is no enquiry in my voice. Lucy stops stepping from my side so she could be in front of me, her eyes meeting mine. She saw right through me.

"Natsu…" she starts but she stops as she takes a breath and then she looks down to the floor. She bites at her lip and I want to reach to her, I want to touch her cheek and tell her to stop worrying. "I just need you to be real with me right now." She states as she looks up to me, her eyes meeting mine again, they are pleading me.

"I am Lucy, always have, always will be." I say and a this shy runs a hand through her hair.

"Laxus has been spending time with me these past few weeks and he confessed he liked me the other night…" Lucy says and I swallow hard as I listen to her. They had been spending time together? How didn't I notice this? I never saw them together. Well except at the dance when they were together. Was I such a bad friend that I just never realized.

"When did you to spend time together? I really can't remember seeing you two together." I find myself saying, not placing a guard in front of my mouth. Her eyes stare into mine for the longest moment.

"Just here and there, we spent a few dinners together…" she says as a light blush cover her cheeks. I remember making her blush like that. Fuck.

"Oh… so you two are a couple now?" I ask and I already know the answer to that.

"Yeah." She answer and it hurts even more hearing her confirm it. It was a sealed deal. I bite back a snide remark as I remind myself that I am the one at fault here, I lost her because I didn't have the balls to do what Laxus had done.

I place my hand on her shoulder and I give her the best smile I could muster. "Lucy, I am happy for you, I am glad you two found each other, and I only hope that he makes you smile and makes you happy." I say tilting my head to the side, each word leaving my mouth killing me softly.

She just continues to stare at me. Her eyes searching mine again. "Stop lying and just tell me the truth." Her word cut straight to the bone as she stared at me. I was telling the truth, or maybe I was lying, maybe if I kept telling myself that I would believe it… one day.

"I am happy for you and Laxus." I say and I see her eyes watering up.

"Lying never suited you Natsu…" she says and that breaks me because that is how well she knew me, and it hurt to know that she knew I was lying, and I was only doing it to make her happy.

"I just want you to be happy." I find myself saying and I wasn't lying now.

"But what makes me happy doesn't make you happy, how do I make you happy?" Lucy asks and I want to tell her, that I wanted to be the one in Laxus' shoes, I wanted to be the one that confessed to her, I wanted to be the one that was in a relationship with her.

"What makes you think I am not happy?" I ask and she looks to the side as she wipes a stray tear from her eyes, before it can roll any further down her cheeks.

"Because you can't lie to me." She states wiping another tear away with the sleeve of her jacket.

"You know what will make me happy?" I finally say as I come to this conclusion in my mind. Her eyes meeting mine again. I smile to her as I reach to her cheeks and I catch the stray tears rolling over her cheeks. "If nothing changed between the two of us, as long as we can stay best friends and we continue like we have been for the past few months… That will make me happy." I say and I try my best as I smile to her, every word coming out of my mouth was wishful thinking. But still it wouldn't make me happy like she would have made me.

"I promise." She mumbles as I wipe another tear from her cheek and finally she believed my lies. I remove my one hand from her cheeks and extend my pinkie to her, to seal the deal, even though it was still a complete lie. She instantly looks at my extended pinkie and she smiles somewhat as she extends her pinkie and we connect our pinkies, making a promise as we silently vowed never to change how we would be towards one another.

"You will always be my best friend." I say with a soft smile and she smiles back to me, there is something in her eyes but I can't place it as she stares towards me, if she knew I was lying she would have called me out on it that was for sure. But she just stares into my eyes and then she breaks the connection of our pinkies and she wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Always…" I hear her whisper as I embrace her closer, even though she was holding me tightly, my heart broke, if this was love, I never wanted to fall in love again… Because heartbreak… it literally broke my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Red**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hey there, sorry for the delay in posting, just some personal problems, some I can't outrun, like Lucy does. Just kidding, but here is a small update, I will try my best to put in more effort to continue writing as my inspiration is coming in drips and drabs. But here you go. I am sorry it is such a short chapter, I will see to it that the next chapter improves and that I can update more for my lovely readers. Oh and last chapter hits me right in the feels every time I re-read it to continue on this chapter. We have some new comers now though in the story. Thank you to everyone that took time to read my fanfiction, it is appreciated. Remember to love me, hate me, leave a review or give me your comments, I would like to hear what you think. Well here we go to the next chapter. Much love Lolz.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 **Chapter 14**

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

We turn a corner and I almost freeze as I look at our group of friends sitting on our usual spot during break. Even though I did speak to Mira and I did speak to Natsu I still felt hesitant approaching my friends. Natsu isn't even there. After our talk this morning he walked with me to mass. And after I don't know where he went. A clear and loud message was given to the whole school concerning cyber bullying and so on. I know it was because what happened to me on Facebook. But I could ignore the people. I could ignore the comments, besides I was happy with Laxus so what they did and said shouldn't affect how I feel.

Levy stops next to me and she looks to me. "Are you okay?" she asks as she looks over to our group of friends and then back to me.

"I don't know if I should sit with them." I say as I sigh and I look down to my feet. Maybe I should just have met up with Laxus but then again he had other things that he was busy with.

"You said you spoke to Natsu and Mira? It should be fine." Levy indicated and I huff another breath.

"Yeah I did but…" I stop as I look up at Levy, my eyes meeting her worried eyes.

"But what?" Levy asks and I turn to the side. I know I spoke to Mira earlier, well she spoke to me and she said that she was fine with me being with Laxus and all, but somehow I still felt that she didn't completely accept it. I knew how she went off on people for liking him or even looking at him, people who just hinted in his direction. Yes I know she still had feelings for him, and they might not fade fast. I just felt like things were not okay.

"Maybe I should just skip it." I say and I know that I was running away from my problem and that was not the answer at all.

"Lucy you need to face them sooner or later. And if they are true friends they will support you no matter what." Levy says as a matter of fact and I sigh again.

"Lucy! Levy!" I hear our names being called and we both look beside us as I see Natsu walking towards us. He's smiling towards us and it hurt to know that he was putting up a façade for my sake.

I bite my lip as I watch him walk closer and closer. This morning broke my heart, and I didn't know whether I could handle it or not. The fact that he was playing dumb when I questioned him or the fact that he kept on lying to me. Natsu soon wraps his arms around us and then he starts to usher us forward and towards our friends. I want to protest and I want to say no but I just don't have the energy. Natsu was a battle I knew I had already lost. Besides he still saw me as a friend, and he made me promise to remain his best friend.

There was a point this morning that I thought he had feelings for me, that there would have been potential for us if we had ever gotten together. But he slammed me back into the friendship zone. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Even though I felt feelings towards him, something more than just a friend, now I knew I would never be more than a friend. He had verified my suspicion. He never looked at me as anything more than just that.

I would have to make peace with it knowing that I was with Laxus, and I would give him the opportunity he deserved to make me happy, and I would make him happy to the best of my ability. Yet I felt like my heart sunk and I just came back from a funeral, I felt like I had lost something so dear to me, and that I would never have it back.

"Hey Natsu!" Levy exclaims with a huge smile on her lips and I just look at her, how could she always be this happy? Maybe I should try it? Could I even do that? I look to my side and Natsu just continues to smile to me.

"What's up shrimp?" Natsu asks as his arm remains around her neck pulling her as he goes, yet the hand that was minutes ago around my neck was no just lightly brushing my back, lightly pushing me forward. I bite my lip and look up as our friends look up towards us, and there was clearly mixed emotions there. It almost felt overwhelming to the extend I just stop in my step and I look to them and then to Natsu and Levy who stopped as well to look at me.

"Luce?" Natsu questions and I take a deep breath as I let it go and I instantly let it go as I side step his hand and soon I am out of his grip and I turn on my heel, completely side stepping the hand that I know Natsu would put in front of me, he always had that tendency and then it would always turn into a hug and him giving me a prep talk to go on.

"I'll see you all later." I find myself saying, my feet now moving faster and faster and I can see the people look, they stare as me as I turn from my friends and I start to walk, one step in front of the other, it almost seem like I am speed walking as I shake my head to myself. This was not okay, nothing of this would be ok. My friends would not accept it, just like I know Mira would never really approve and she is only doing this to make me feel better.

I just want everything to be okay and to go to normal, whether I am dating Laxus or not. It was not my fault that Mira and Laxus broke up, and it was not my fault Laxus liked me. It just felt that everything was so messed up. And to think of it, even if everything went to the way it was, it would still not be the same. I shake my head, ignoring the fact that either Levy or Natsu kept yelling my name. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to hear them at all. I look down to the ground and look as my feel continue to walk.

I just let my feet do what they want because there was no point in letting them do something else. I huff another breath and then fold my arms over my chest, an autumn breeze blowing a gust of wind in my direction. I should remember to take my jacket tomorrow. It's getting cooler every day. I look up slightly as my eyes meet the blue of the heaven and I sigh again. I was just so over all this, and everything. I almost the sky why this is even happening to my but I am knocked onto my ass.

"Fuck…" I find myself saying as I close my eyes, my ass now firmly on the floor, my hands on my side, surely they will hurt in a few.

"What?" I hear and I slowly open my eyes as I look at the object that made me tumble to the floor. This would never have happened if Natsu… Let's just no go down that road, because I can't turn to Natsu every time something happened to me.

My eyes focus and for a moment I am blinded, I lift my hand into the air to see the person who is standing in front of me. The rays of sun mixing in with this persons hair making my vision even worse, but it was blonde.

"Laxus?" I ask as I shift somewhat and I scrunch my eyes to see a bit better, but before there is an answer I feel hand over mine, gripping my hand firmly, the one I was trying to use to keep the sun out of my eyes and then I am pulled up into a standing position. The movement to fast and I almost fall forward as I try to steady my feet. This wasn't Laxus he would never use this much force, not on me.

So once I am up right and my feet is firmly on the ground my eyes focus and I look at the male in front of me, he has this almost sadistic smile on his lips. I frown slightly tilting my head to the side. I didn't even recognise this male. I look to the person next to him and I frown to see another male I have not yet met, but then again I didn't know a lot of the people in this school.

"Ha-ha, I have no idea who that is sweetheart but for you I can be this Laxus guy." I almost shriek as my eyes go wide as I continue to stare at the males standing in front of me.

"Calm your shit Sting." I hear the other male with the jet black hair say. This just makes me frown even more because what the hell is going on. I feel the blonde male still holding my hand and then he winks at me and bows his head to me, pulling my hand closer before placing a small kiss to my knuckles.

On a scale from one to tem I was a 100 on freaking out because this was just too much for one person to handle. I instantly pull my hand from the blonde and I just continue to stare at him.

"Lucy!" I hear my name being yelled but that sounded like bad back ground music as I continue to stare at the male in front of me, I glance over him, head to toe. His pants hanging from his hips haphazardly, his shirt spilling out from said pants, tie askew, the top buttons to his shirt not even closed. Bad boy was seeping out of his pours. While his raven haired friend stand aside… Looked so neat, everything from head to toe in place. What a couple.

The blonde gives me a smile yet again winking at me and I just smile shaking my head, not really believing how this day is going. "So the pretty blonde's name is Lucy?" the blonde male asks and I look to the side and then look back to him.

"Does it matter what my name is?" I say as I shift from one side to the other as I adjust the strap of my back pack.

"It doesn't." I hear a voice and soon I see Laxus standing next to me, his eyes focussed firmly on the two males standing in front of me.

"Laxus." I almost coo to him as I take a step closer, my stress almost instantly brushed away. I just felt so much calmer with him around, a feeling so foreign now with my friends and Natsu.

"Hey what's going on!" I hear from my side and look as Natsu and Gray make their way towards where it seems we are now making a crowd. I look from them to Laxus and then I look past him to the two other males. I watch the blond frown and then just look from Laxus to me and the others walking closer.

I sigh and shake my head because there was nothing going on. "Sup, Lax, just had this girl bump into me just asking her name, ya know?" The blonde replies and Laxus looks to me and then back to the male.

"Yeah I was a clutz, don't mine me!" I say with a soft laugh and just smile it off. But it seems Natsu and Gray is now with us as well.

"Luce, these guys making you feel uncomfortable?" I hear Gray say as he narrows his eyes at the other two males, my eyes meet Natsu's for a moment and then I look at the group of males now surrounding us.

"No, no, everything is fine. I just bumped into …" I stop as I look to the blonde and I don't even know what his name is, dammit. Come to think of it I haven't seen him around either.

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe…" The blonde finally says and I nervously laugh as I nod my head like a complete moron.

"I bumped into Sting, it was an accident, he helped me up." I rush out with a nervous laugh as I reach for Laxus hand, I think somehow if I touched him this will all just blow over, his gentle touch could calm anything and everything. As soon as I reach for him, he reaches for me his, hand taking mine. He isn't like Natsu that usually pulls me to his side, he keeps me just where I am.

"Almost sounded like you were trying to chat her up…" We hear the raven haired male say and not only my eyes go wide but stings as well. Laxus raises a brow and then looks to me, I just want to roll my eyes.

"Like Lucy would date someone like you." I hear Gray say and then we look to him.

"Meaning?" Sting asks as he lazily looks to the the male who seems to be smirking proudly as he clearly knew what I would be into and what I wouldn't be into.

"Cool it Gray." I hear Natsu say and then he looks from Laxus to Sting smiling brightly and I just know there is a witty comeback on the tip of his tip. I narrow my eyes at him, if he says anything that would upset the situation even further I would most likely slap him. "We just want to make sure our friend Lucy is fine." He says friend, pronouncing it clearly making sure I hear it and I just divest eye contact.

"Whatever. I don't have time for fooling around with newbies." I hear Laxus say as he looks down to me a secret smile on his lips. I t made me wonder what he was planning. Laxus looks to Gray and Natsu narrowing his eyes. "Since you fools still owe me, take the two newbies around campus and show them around…without getting into trouble." Laxus says with a smirk as realization sets in on their faces.

"What!" Gray exclaims as he looks to Laxus in disbelief.

"Sting and his friend Rogue Cheney here are new transfer student, I haven't really gotten a chance to show them the ropes, but you two can." I hear Laxus say and at this I have to chuckle because I watch as realization sinks in on both their faces, Gray being slightly more phased then Natsu.

"What! No Laxus! You can't be serious!" I hear Gray say and I just watch as Natsu continues to look between me and Laxus, he seems to be studying the chemistry between the two of us, he only had that face when he was trying to figure something out.

"Why can't blondie show us around?" I hear Sting say and I frown as I look to the blonde in question.

"Because, me and blondie here are going to get something to eat." I hear Laxus say and I look up to him and he just smirks as he continues to look to Sting and company.

"Unfair, I prefer the hot blonde over the pink haired moron and his sidekick." Sting says and I can see Sting's friend Rogue shake his head from side to side, not even he could believe the shit that he was saying, I almost giggle.

"Watch it the moron and the sidekick pack a punch." Laxus say and was that actually Laxus complimenting Natsu and Gray, I could not believe my ears. Strange things just seem to continue to happen around me today.

"This coming from someone who we have punched multiple times…" Okay maybe Gray was being a bit farfetched right now and surely Laxus would not take liking in this, because that was an insult.

"Don't make me laugh." I hear Laxus say and he turns to Gray, his eyes almost growing tenfold at the glare Laxus is now giving him, I almost laugh at it but stop short as Natsu starts to talk.

"Laxus you and Lucy go, me and Gray got these fools covered." I hear Natsu say and I feel like something just happened, did the world end? Did I fall on my head? Had the world turned upside down? Did Natsu just do something nice for Laxus? I almost laugh out loud at this. But I keep my face composed as I look to Natsu, his eyes meeting mine. "Make sure you get Lucy something good." Natsu says and he smiles as he says my name, much like this morning, it was a sweet sorrow.

"Thank you." I hear Laxus say and then I feel him tugging at my back pack, I just continue to look at Natsu as I hand my backpack over to Laxus. I feel him intertwine our fingers as we continue to hold hands and then he calls to me, his voice almost seems so far away as I continue to stare at Natsu and the same went for Natsu as he kept looking to me. "Blondie we gonna head over to the cafeteria?" I head him vaguely as he asks his question but I continue to look to Natsu.

I was waiting for something, I was waiting for something, anything, just a little sign that showed that he was not as happy with this as he had indicated earlier. I continue to look at him, our eyes meeting and it seems like it is an unspoken battle between the two of us.

"Lucy?" I hear Gray say but I ignore him.

"Lucy go enjoy lunch." I see how Natsu says my name and then there it is, that sadness that seeps into his eyes, but his voice remains the same as always, happy and cheerful like there was nothing wrong. "I'll see you in math…" Natsu say and I just continue to look into his eyes until it breaks… I look to the ground a sad smile on my lips, he can't lie to me. He never could.

I nod my head as I look to Laxus and smile to him. "Thank you." I say as we start to walk into the direction of the cafeteria.

"Enjoy…" I hear Sting and Gray sarcastically coo from behind us. And there was a soft whisper shared between the males that stood behind… I think Sting asked … "So Lax and Lucy a couple?" I shake my head from side to side and look to Laxus.

"Silly boys." I say and then I hear Natsu say softer behind us.

"Yeah pretty good couple." Natsu says and at this I stop in my step and I turn and look to the group of males standing behind us, three of them looking in our direction, Rogue doing whatever he was doing. I narrow my eyes at Natsu, I was not imagining the bitterness in his voice when he said that. It was sad.

I frown and my eyes meet his and I give him a sad smile before I let go of Laxus' hand and I take a few strides until I am in front of Natsu, I continue to give him a sad smile. I place my hands that are pretty sore on his cheeks and I continue to look into his eyes.

"I like to make believe with you…. That we always speak the truth….-ish… I like the way we pretend the same… Play this silly little game." I almost sing song to him, his eyes widen as he continues to stare at me, I give him a sad smile and then I reach the tip of my toes pulling his face slightly down as I kiss his forehead. My lips lightly on his skin before I am back to eye level and my eyes focus on his again… "You're a bad liar." I whisper to him.

I don't wait for a reply as I let go of his cheeks and then I turn around smiling to Laxus, slowly making my way towards hi.

"The fuck was that about?" I hear Gray say but I don't turn to look, I walk straight to Laxus, his hand extended out towards me, waiting for mine to grasp his.


End file.
